Labyrinth 2 The Start of Forever
by Crystal Blake
Summary: A JarethSarah romance. As story progresses, there will be battles and descriptive violent scenes
1. The Meeting

Labyrinth II  
  
Nearly a week had passed since Sarah's adventures in the Labyrinth. She was a true heroin in her own right. She had triumphed over her adversary. Had not shown mercy. But the sad point was that she truly did regret her decision.   
  
She could remember the painful look in Jareth's eyes, as she had said her final words. Truth of the matter being that he had held power over her, and still did. She felt truly sad for what she had done. She had lost her friends, and the only place that she had ever felt a part of.  
  
Sarah lay on her bed, gazing up at the ceiling. Just wondering if she may ever see her friends again. She even missed the mind games that the Goblin King loved to play. Always making himself out to be the domineering type in the simple games of life not being quite fair.  
  
She heard laughter downstairs. Her father and Karen no doubt. Just after returning from dinner and a movie. As they did every weekend. She glanced at her clock on the bedside table. Nine pm. She still had time to go for a quick walk before bed. It was a Saturday after all. What else was there for her to do?  
  
She gazed around for something to take with her. Her eyes rested on the red covered book. Her most favorite book. The only one that ever offered her her dreams. She picked it up, looking it over. It showed the use it had received from the course of many years. The spine was cracked, and many of the pages had creases in them, and were yellowing from age. She put it in her sleeve, and headed downstairs.  
  
"Where are you off to at this hour of the night?", she heard a voice call out. She turned around to face her stepmother.  
  
"For a walk. I wanted to get some air tonight. It is so nice out. And, well...." She trailed off, not wanting to cause a heated debate.  
  
"A walk this late at night? Sarah, I'm not so sure that that is such a good idea. Earlier, perhaps, but not at this hour." Her stepmother showed a hint of motherly concern. Her and Karen had been gettng along alot better than they had in the past. But Sarah would stil not let her run her life.  
  
Sarah looked at her father for some support.  
  
"I won't be long. I promise, Dad. I just need to get some air. Maybe something at the store too. I won't be an hour." She pleaded gently. It never took much to sway her father to her side.  
  
" You have an hour, Sarah. Your mother is right. You shouldn't be wandering about so late in the evening, but I'll let you get away with it just this once." He smiled at her. Karen was about to protest, but Robert shook his head. Sarah ran out the door, relieved that she could get some air. And have a little personal time to just dream away in her own little world. She headed for the park. Stopping at the samll corner store for a moment to get a sucker. She slid her book out of her sleeve. Luckily she hadn't been caught with it. Karen detested anything about fairytales. She believed that they made one to live a dreamer's existance. But Sarah didn't care. This book was the only way she had of remebering her friends, and even Jareth.  
  
She thought of him greatly. The smallest thing would make her remember him. She admitted that he wasn't as bad as he seemed. He was merely just reflecting the way she wanted him to be. And he had actually offered her her dreams. They were what meant the most to her. She loved dressing up and pretending that things were different. She was always a lovely princess. And her prince that she envisioned, always seemed to be Jareth. Regally dressed. Just standing there holding out his hand, asking her to dance as he had in the ballroom, when Hoggle had given her his peach. She smiled slightly. If only they had met on different circumstances. Then maybe things would be different..  
  
She sat on the ledge of the bridge, in the park, and leafed through her book. She could hear the slight churning of the brook below her. It was peaceful. The slight breeze, pressed her soft cotton shirt against her. The bell shaped arms drifing behind. It was a truly a perfect night.  
  
Her hair flew into her face, and angerily she brushed it away. Above her, perched high in the ancient tree, sat the white owl. His feathers blew softly with the wind as well. But he kept his large yellow eyes on Sarah, below. Though she smiled, somehow she looked sad yet. As though she had lost things that were most important to her. Her eyes seemed to reflect that sense of loss.  
  
Sarah stopped leafing through the pages of her book, and set her eyes on a certain paragraph. Then, after ensuring that there was no one around her to listen, she began to speak aloud.  
  
"Goblin King, I emplore you," she read aloud, "grant me my dreams. And bound me not to the world above. I am a dreamer, and appreciate not the wonders of reality, but the wonders of these immacualte illusions which you have created for me. Pluck stars from the heavens and place them where you will. Change the course of time, and give me all that I desire. Just grant me the one wish, of returning the child." She lowered the book, and stared off towards the heavens. That is what Jareth had offered her. Her dreams. Her desires. But she could not have forgotton about Toby. She had created her own kettle of fish. And she had lost the things she wanted the most becasue of it.  
  
The white owl listened to her. Watching her every move. She was so young. Yet so beautiful. He remebered himslef thinking that she was far too young to be kept by him, yet too old to be turned into a goblin. The irony of it all stabbed him in the head. And tore his heart to pieces. He was not a cruel man. But he was still bound by rules in his rhelm. He could not just let her off with all she had said and done. She had wished the child away, and, as his rhelm's laws dictated, he had to challenge her to his maze. But if he could have, he would have sent the child back, and given her everything. With absolutely no questions being asked. And now, for nearly after a week of this young maid defeating him, he stood watching her regret her choices, much as he regretted his own.  
  
There were times when he wondered if, despite her young age, they could still live in peace, and love each other for the rest of eternity. But he also knew that asking her to give up her mortality, was a difficult thing to do. It is something that somone so young could grow to regret so much. But it seemed like everything just ended up right back at regret. But he could tell that she wanted to be with him. To have her every dream and wish fulfilled. But there was the question of trust.   
  
His mind was revolving around in such circles that he didn't notice her leave the park. Tears falling down her cheeks that she brushed away gingerly.   
  
Her steps were quick. She hated people seeing her cry. It made her feel so childish all the time. And that is not what she wanted to feel. She was a woman. Not a little girl. A crybaby that wept everytime something didn't go quite right.  
  
She ran into the house, and into her room. Not answering the hello's that her parents had given her.  
  
Karen looked at Robert, and said spitefully," See how she returns your gratitude."  
  
Robert shook the remark off, saying that that must be what it is like for young girls growing up. And Karen just rolled her eyes, going to the kitchen for a cup of tea.  
  
In her room, Sarah looked about angerily. She wished she could have said yes to Jareth. Wished that she still had Ludo, Didymus, and Hoggle there to confide in. She was fed up with life aboveground. She undressed quickly, sliding her nighgown on over her slim body. She was tired. She needed rest and to clear her mind of things. She wished that she could see her friends again. And to tell Jareth of the secret that lay in her heart.  
  
As she drifted off to sleep, the white owl watched her from outside her window. She was so beautiful. So young. So innocent. Jareth loved her deeply and truly with all of his heart. though he was cruel at times, it was justifiable. His heart had turned cold after many years of loneliness. Until Sarah had come along. That first day in the park, when she had been dressed in the plain gown, receiting lines from The Book, she had forever captured his heart. He would bow down to her feet, and give her the world if he was able to.   
  
He watched her all night. And for many more nights. No matter what the weather was. He did not care just so long as he could see her there before him. A mere image in a conjured crystal would just not do. If only he could hold her. Touch her hair. Her lips. He was beginning to drive himself mad with the thoughts that could be. And every time he seen her, her eyes diaplayed the most enormous sense of loss that multiplied every day. Her smiles were beginning to slip away. And tears were beginning to take their place. Even at school, she did not associate with others like she had once tried. She always sat alone, gazing out windows, or staring into oblivion. Her teachers lost patients with her several times, and sent her to detention, or after school work. And she would not even fight back now. Not even with Karen.  
  
Jareth felt so bad that one night he decided that he had no other choice but to intervene. He could not let the love of his life sink farther and farther away, for fear that he may lose her altogether.  
  
It was on a Friday night. He chose this night becasue he knew that Robert and Karen would be out for most of the night. Nearly into the wee hours of the morning. Again he watched Sarah in his owl form sleep, whilst ouside her bedroom window. The rain was gently hitting the roof top, and a soft pitter patter could be heard. Sarah did not stir. He opened the window with his magic, and transformed into his human self, walking to her bedside. He gestured his right had and the window gently closed without a sound.   
  
He kneeled beside her, watching her chest rise and fall with every small breath that she took. Her lips were a pale shade of red, and her skin nealry pure white. It all contrasted her dark hair, which fell loosely about her. This was a moment that he had dreamed of himself for quite some time.   
  
He brushed his lips against hers, in a gentle kiss, much like the one that he had given her in the ballroom, which felt like ages ago. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, tear stained from the many nights of crying alone.   
  
She was gazing into his mismatched eyes. She was shocked that it was him. He was there. It was just like in her dreams. "But this has to be a dream", she thought silently. "He would not come back. How could he still love me after all that I have done to him?"  
  
She said not a word to him. Just let a small smile tug at the corners of her mouth.  
  
"Sarah,"he said quietly. " I have come for you, my love. Cry no more." He smiled, and kissed her again.  
  
She frowned. "I can't help but feel sad,"she said solemnly. "I know that this must be a dream, and that when I wake up, you are not going to be here." A small tear ran down her cheek. Jareth wiped it away with his gloved thumb.  
  
"No, Sarah. I am here. I am real," he said as he cupped her face in his hand. She sat up, not believing the truth.  
  
"Jareth? Is it really you?", she whispered, touching his hand, looking him over, to ensure that this wasn't a dream, a delusion.  
  
"Yes. I am here, Sarah. Here, for you." He kissed her hand.  
  
She placed her hands over her mouth, and smiled. She touched him on the face, the shoulders, and chest. Making sure that it was him. Not a joke.  
  
"I have missed you, so much," she said as she palced her arms around him. " I love you, Jareth, I know that now."  
  
He wrapped his arms around her, hushing her as she wept. " I know, love. I know. I have missed you too. I've watched you every night since you left me, wishing, wondering, hoping that you would still love me, though I did not give you the child back. I could not give you the child back. If I could have, I would, but the rules..." He trailed off, and she placed a finger over his lips.  
  
" I wanted you to come back. Every night I have dreamed of oou, Jareth. Every night. But, I didn't know what to do. I wanted to stay with you. My dreams, everything. But what was I supposed to say to you, after..... the words."  
  
It doesn't matter anymore now, Sarah. We are together again. Nothing can take that way. Rules, the Labyrinth...nothing."  
  
They held each other for hours. Just holding, not saying a word. Sarah buried her face in the frills of his silk shirt, and listened to his heart beating inside his chest. It was the most reassuring thing she had heard in a long time. Then after time she spoke.  
  
" So what do we do now?", she asked quietly.  
  
" That is your decision, Sarah. I am unsure at this point. I think that you are too young to keep, and yet too old to turn into a goblin." He chuckled, and she smiled.   
  
"Turn me into a Goblin, your Highness?Hmmm. I could find that quite appealing. But I suppose you are unable to do that. But what do you mean 'too young to keep' ?" she looked a little alarmed. Like he might leave her forever again.  
  
He frowned before he spoke, and sat up, stroking her face softly. "Sarah, you are sixteen years old. I am centuies old. More than I care to remember.'" He smirked. "Your heart could change, and desire another. And that would leave us in a dilemma."  
  
She sighed, and he knew that she wasn't following him. " I know that I am only a little girl to you, Jareth, but I need you to believe me that I love you. I don't want anyone other than you." She moved her face closer to his to place a kiss on his lips. " I want to be with you." She kissed him, and the feeling lingered with him. It thrilled him.  
  
"Sarah, what I think is the best thing to do is give you time to make certain that is what you desire. I would be devastated to learn that you no longer love me, but I would die if I had ot keep you for all eternity perfectly miserable. Wen you stay in the Underground for 72 hours, you lose your mortality. You become like me. A Fae. And I want you to make sure that that is what you want in life. To be with me.....forever." He looked at her. And she smiled back at him.  
  
"If that is what you want, Jareth, then I will wait. But, please. Don't make me wait too long. And don't abandon me whatever you do." She smiled again, and gave him another kiss.  
  
"I propose a year then. You will be nearly eighteen. And then, I will take you as my bride, and make you my.....Queen" He said softly. She smiled.  
  
"And will you visit with me every night, my King?" She asked as she yawned.  
  
"Every night. And I shall stay with you until your slumber, my Queen."  
  
"And will you give me all my dreams?" Her eyelids were starting to feel heavy.  
  
"All your dreams, and more, sweet Sarah. But now it is time for you to rest. I will see you again tonight. Wait for me, dear Sarah, and I will have a gift for you." He added an 'I love you' in her ear as a whisper and faded away as she drifted off to sleep. Jareth too, found sleep came fast for him, now that he knew that he had his love back. 


	2. The Gift

Chapter 2 The Gift   
  
Sarah woke late that day. She felt so different. She wondered if she had imagined the whole thing, but it was all so real to her. Of course, her dreams so often seemed so real as well. But he must have been there. She wouldn't feel so revitalized if he hadn't of been.  
  
Even Karen and her father noticed an immense difference in her this morning.  
  
"Morning, Princess.", her father said as he gave her a kiss. "Sleep well?"  
  
Sarah smiled. "Much. Thank you. And how about you guys?" She smiled.  
  
Karen looked shocked. Sarah never included her in questions. But Karen smiled. Maybe Sarah was changing for the better.  
  
"Pretty good, Pumpkin. Glad to see that you look so refreshed this morning." Robert smiled as he resumed looking over his morning paper.  
  
"So, what are you up to this fine day, Sarah?" Karen asked kindly, sitting down to the table with her tea.  
  
"I am not sure really. I was thinking that I may just stay close to home today. Not do alot really. Read some I think." Sarah smiled faintly as she bit into a piece of buttered toast.  
  
  
  
In the underground, Jareth had been up for sometime. He even seemed to be somewhat happier this morning. Knowing that he was loved unconditionally, he set about ordering goblins to repair this and that. A year was not a long time at all, and he wanted everything to be perfect for Sarah. She would have her own personal chambers, as well, as share Jareth's chambers with him when she desired. He had seamstresses from nearby kingdoms set to the tasks of making her silk gowns of every imaginable color, and style. But the final touch was his gift to her. A beautiful gold ring with a single diamond in it. It had belonged to Jareth's mother in the before time, when there had been war amoungst the fellow kingdoms. She had given the ring to Jareth, so that when he found his true love, he would be able to pass it to her, as a symbol of their undying love for one another.  
  
Jareth smiled at the ring. It was going to be his symbol to Sarah that he would love her for all of eternity, until the stars no longer shone in the heavens. His dear Sarah, whom he loved more than existance in itself.  
  
Jareth sat in his throne room for the majority of the day watching Sarah as she sat up in her room, mostly reading, sometimes sketching. Everytime that she smiled, he could feel his heart flutter a bit. Yes, they had been meant for each other since the day she had been born.   
  
Sarah grew tired quickly due to her late night. But she had so many things that she wanted to talk to Jareth about. Plans for their future. What was going to happen. What they were going to do with themselves. She felt like a giddy little girl with a high school crush on a boy who was captain of the football team. But it made her feel good inside. Her dreams were beginning to come true. And she felt loved. Love from a man that would give her anything that her heart desired. And that is all that mattered to her.  
  
  
  
Evening came quickly, for Sarah. She dozed slightly, but as promised, Jareth came to her. Bearing the gift he had also promised her, hidden within the folds of his robe. He smiled as he found her sleeping on her bed. Her book, "The Labyrinth", laying carelessly beside her. It had obviously fallen out of her hand at some point in time.  
  
He gave her a gentle shake and smiled at her as she opened her eyes.  
  
"You really came?", was all that she said. He smiled.  
  
"Of course, m'lady. I have never been one to break a promise to as beautiful a maid as yourself." She blushed a bit, and sat up.  
  
"And I have brought you a gift, my dear." He pulled the ring out of his cloak, and placed it on her finger. "A gift to show you how much I cherish you, Sarah."  
  
"It's beautiful," she said as she held it up.  
  
"It was my mother's. She gave it to me, to hold, until I found my true love." He smiled, and raised his arms." Well I have found her."  
  
Sarah wrapped her arms around him."It is beautiful, Jareth. I wish that I had something for you." She looked a little sad, and quilty.  
  
"Your love is enough for me,"he said as he placed a kiss on her sweet lips."But you will soon be able to give me more than that."He smiled wanly, and she could do nothing else but blush. A little embarassed at the point that he had just made.  
  
"I am in the process of arranging your rooms, Sarah. Everything will be beautiful. No detail will be left out. You deserve every bit of it. In a year, the Underground will meet its' new Queen. And she will be the most beautiful that it has ever seen." He kissed her hand.  
  
"A year seems so long away.", she added simply. "I am more grown up than what you think, Jareth. Alot more. I wish that we could go ahead with everythign now." She stood up, and walked around, twiddeling her fingers.  
  
"I know, Sarah. I wish that I could take you away now, but I couldn't take away your childhood. Not yet." He sighed, knowing what she was getting at.  
  
"But I am willing to give it up for you, Jareth. To see my friends again. To get out of this palce." She spun around holding her arms out in frusteration. " I feel so alone here, Jareth. I feel like-like....like I don't belong." She sat back down."You have no idea how badly I want to leave this place right now. So that I can always be with you. To listen to you, to see you, to hold you." She held her face in her hands.  
  
"Sarah, I will come to you every night. Until it is time." He felt badly for her, but he wanted to ensure that she knew what she was doing. A Fae marriage was not something that could be broken easily.  
  
"Jareth, I'm scared. Scared that one night you are not going to be there. Scared that I will be left all alone again. I love you Jareth. But I want to be with you. In your world. I don't belong here!" She was close to tears.  
  
He reached out and hugged her."It seems like you are ready, Sarah, but please, just wait. If not a year, then at leat a few months. So that it can sink into you what you are giving up. I don't want you to regret anylonger."  
  
She nodded her head in agreement. "A few months then. No longer.", she said. "But promise me that no matter what, you will come every night."  
  
"Shhh. Of course I will." He conjured a crystal and handed it to her. She looked at him questioningly. "So that you can call upon me at any time my sweet.No matter what, I will come. I promise. Now, go to sleep."  
  
"Stay" she said as he layed her head on the pillow." Don't go."  
  
He smiled. "I will stay until you fall asleep." He stroked her hair, as she dozed. His actions were of pure gentle nature. Something that no one expected of the Goblin King. Many thought that he was incapable of love. But he had never felt so strongly for anyone as he had for his sweet Sarah. In time, he thought that he may stay with her for enitre nights. But never in the Underground. For, he knew that she would not want to leave. To her, the Underground was her home, and that is where her friends were. But she would be giving up her family, and Aboveground life. Jareth hoped that she would realize what that meant, and what her duties as a queen would entail. He would make sure that he explained them to her the next night. 


	3. A Discussion of Duties

chapter 3 A Discussion of Duties  
  
It was now Sunday. A dreary one at that in Merry Old England. The rain drops were still pitter pattering against the window, and Sarah watched them accumulate, and then run down the glass in large droplets.  
  
She looked at the gold ring on her finger."It is so pretty.", she though silently to herself. "So modest, and yet so pretty." The diamond was not large, but was still nearly a quarter carot in size, and was set deep into the gold band. Though it was still shiny, the style was clearly antique. A style from many centuries ago. She wondered to herself, why Jareth had given her something that meant so much to him. It just proved, to her anyways, that he truly did love her. More deeply than she had once imagined. She smiled a bit, and reached for the crystal that he had given her. She held it close to her eyes, and looked inside of it with a wonderous gaze of excitement and curiousity. And then her eyes grew wide with what it showed her.  
  
It was the Underground. More beautiful than it had been when she had last been there. The gardens were more lush and green then she had ever thought possible. But the castle- it still looked the same, but appeared to be under some type of construction or repair.She laughed mildly, with slight amusement, as she watched goblins scurrying about. Some with hammers, and others with saws and squares. Then she seen Jareth. He was sitting in his throne, his leg resting on the arm rest, leafing through a large book that rested on his lap. He looked so distinguished. Especially clad in his grey breeches, cream silk shirt, and black leather boots and waistcoat. He didn't look so evil anymore. Like he had during their last confrontation over Toby. He looked...happy.  
  
She dropped the crystal on her bed, and quickly hid it under the pillows, as someone knocked on her bedroom door.  
  
"Come in,", she called out, exhasperated from the sudden shock of being snapped back into reality.  
  
Her father walked in and smiled at her.  
  
"Hello, Dear.", he said smiling.  
  
"Hi.", she replied sitting up, hoping that he wouldn't notice that he had alarmed her. He sat on the edge of her bed.  
  
"What are you doing?", he asked, looking about the room.  
  
"Nothing. Just- ah. Just reading," she said as she grabbed a random book from her bedside stand. He took the book from her and glanced at the cover.  
  
"The Labyrinth.", he read aloud. "Your mom gave you that. I think that it always was one of your favorite stories. Infact,", he said as he gestured his hand about the room, "I believe that this is where you got most of your fantasies from." He smiled, looking at his young daughter who had always seemed to have a rampant imagination. "Any event. I was just wondering why you haven't been around much these past two days. Sleeping in, being happy all of a sudden. But yet, so distant all the same. Truth be told, Karen and I are worried about you, Sarah. Never going out with any friends. And we never hear mention of boys or anything. Just fairytales and the such." He looked her in the eyes. " You can always talk to me if you need to, you know. No matter what."  
  
Sarah smiled at her father. She sensed his concern. But knew that he would never truly understand her, nor even believe her that there was a goblin king that was truly in love with her. And had palns to take her away with him to the Underground some day, and make her his queen. He would never believe her, nor understand her. " Dad, nothing is wrong. Really. I've been tired. That's all. And I've decided that being miserable isn't going to help me with anything. I just sort of want to be left alone for a while." She raised her hands to shrug her shoulders, and her father caught the glimpse of a sparkle on her finger. He picked up her hand and examined it closely.  
  
"Where on Earth did you get that?", he inquired about the ring. "It's beautiful. And I imagine that it wasn't cheap." He looked at her a little shocked.  
  
"I ah. Well. I got it from--- from....." She was stumbling over her own words trying to come up with a convincing excuse, as to the origin of the ring.  
  
"Did some boy give you this?", he asked as his gaze drifted up to meet his daughter's.  
  
"No, Dad." She smiled. " Well, maybe, but I'm not gonna tell on him." She blushed and turned away.  
  
"Well, my little girl has a beau at last! Do I or Karen know him? Where is he from?" He look a little coy now. Wanting to know everything. Perhaps it was out of sheer concern, but more than likely it was just to know all the details to report back to Karen, Sarah thought. That woman would stop at nothing to know everyone's business.  
  
"Dad? Please. I really don't want to talk about it. Not right now anyway. Maybe- maybe later. Ok?" She gave him a rather weak smile, proving that she wasn't about to let him know anything.  
  
"Alright. Whatever you want, Dear." He got up, off of the bed, and headed for the door. Then he turned around and added, "Sarah, just- be careful. Don't do anything that you might regret. And, remeber what I said. About coming to me; just to talk." He opened the door.  
  
"I know, Dad. And, umm, don't worry about me. I'll be fine."  
  
Robert left the room, closing the door quietly behind him. And he came face to face with an inquisitive Karen. She was ready to get all of the information, and immediately began bombarding Robert with questions.  
  
"Well, what did she say?" Robert looked at her and shook his head, motioning for her to keep her voice down, as he knew that Sarah would be able to hear them. Karen lowered her voice to nearly a whisper. "Come on, Robert. What is going on with that girl?" She was wide eyed, and curious. Ready for all the details.  
  
Sarah pressed her ear to the door to listen to he parents.  
  
She has a boyfriend, Karen. He,...gave her a ring." Robert smiled. " It is beautiful, Karen. And she seems so happy over it all. I think that we should just let her be." Sarah sighed in relief.  
  
"Who is he?", Karen asked.  
  
"I don't know.", he replied. "She didn't want to talk about it. And that is entirely her decision. I can't force her to if she doesn't want to." Robert motioned for them to go downstairs, and Karen followed. Her beige slacks flowing with each step, and her pearl bracelet making a faint clicking noise against her wrist watch.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know? You must have some idea."  
  
Robert looked at her scoldingly, and picked Toby up from his playpen, who was still in his one-piece blue pyjamas.  
  
"He must come from a well to do family.I mean, that ring-" he paused for a moment to reflect upon it, then continued, "-it's of finer quality than I have ever seen. And it looks old. Antique I think." He put Toby in his high chair and began to feed him.  
  
"So he must be well off then. I hope that she doesn't ruin this, with all of her fairytale nonsense, and rubbish. A girl as pretty as her should have had boys at her feet long ago. Not the other way around."  
  
Sarah was still listening to them, up in her room. She rolled her eyes sarcastically at her stepmother's remarks. "The old witch!", she thought to herself. "Where does she get off saying things like that?", she asked aloud. Her eyes reflected her anger and hopelessness. "If only they knew who the boy is! If oly they knew that he is a man! A king of goblins in a far away place!", she added triumphantly, as she sat infront of her vanity. "And that he has picked me to be his queen." Her face lost all expression, and her eyes rested on her ring. No one had given her a ring like that before. Not one that meant something of this nature. And she was proud of it.  
  
She wished that Jareth had been there at that moment. He would have put Karen in her place. Sarah would never call her Mom. Her real mother was not much better. She was never there. Always away making films or doing plays. She would occassionally call, but that isn't what a mother is supposed to be like. They are supposed to be there for thier children. Not off with a man of the night, and forgetting to call on birthdays. All Sarah would try to do, is be friendly with Karen. But Karen has such a very arrogant attitude towards everything. "How I loathe that woman!", Sarah bellowed aloud. She threw a box of tissues at her door. "She's so nosey and arrogant!"  
  
In the Underground, Jareth had other concerns. Instead of worrying about what his future wife's parents thought of him, he was busy preparing books for Sarah. So that she could fully understand her future duties.  
  
He raised his head as he heard footsteps approaching him. Then a familiar voice.  
  
"Jareth. Such a pleasure, as always." Jareth looked up. It was Byron, a lord of a nearby kingdom, primarily comprised of fairy folk. He was a stout fellow, yet well groomed, with hair blacker than night. He was not elaborately dressed, but rather sported a pair of red breeched and a chain nail shirt. He had a beard that was also black, but was quickly turning to a salt and pepper concoxtion. He was leisurely, and rebuked any form of labour.  
  
"And what brings you here?", Jareth asked cooly. "I was not aware of the fact that I was to be receiving visitors today." He resumed to leafing through yet another book.  
  
"A matter of importance, Majesty. I thought that you should know that the High Council has received word that you have choosen a wife- a mortal wife." Byron sounded serious, and Jareth looked up, clearly not happy.  
  
"And what business is it of the High Council? They have no right to interfere with whom I take as a bride." Jareth's mood was changing drastically, and his cruel look was beginning to return, He hated the council. Especially the elected head of it.  
  
"Aye. I agree with you, Highness. But I am just here to warn you. The head of the council, Olaris, is trying to gain favour with the other members, to pass a law forbidding us Fae to assocaite with mortals." Byron's face lost all expression. His accent of the Scottish Highlands was beginning to get quite thick, as it tended ot do when he got nervous.  
  
He knew that Olaris and Jareth had never seen eye to eye.Their dispute stretched back nearly eight centuries, and resided over the fact that Jareth had refused ot marry his sister, Lee. Thus uniting Jareth's kingdom and his own into one.  
  
Jareth had straight out refused. Lee was a dull witted girl. And Jareth had always seemed to have a fascination for mortal women. Especially those with imaginations like his dear Sarah. But she is the only one that he had ever come to really love. Lee was boring, really. She had no imagination, nor intelligence. True she was attractive, but that was all. She was more of a spoiled brat, and her brother was no better.  
  
"So, Olaris knows about my Sarah then. And he has the insolence to attempt something as futile as prohibiting us from taking mortals in to our beds, and hearts." Jareth snickered as the thought. "Yes, Olaris too stole children, so he would not risk them. Only teenage and adults. How ironic." Then he looked up bravely. "Such nonsense! How many mortal misstresses has that spoiled brat had over the centuries? Certainly more than I care to remember!" Jareth was all sarcasm now.  
  
Byron smiled, knowing that Jareth was already devising a plan to rebuttle his enemy's attack.  
  
"Why don't both you, and your lovely wife, join me and my future bride for dinner, a week from now. And, we shall discuss this matter further, and perhaps make it a bit more lucrative for all intended?" Jareth returned to his throne and grinned coldly.   
  
Byron smiled. He loved when he came out of anything with a profit. Be it gold, silver, or even political conquest or gain. And he knew that Jareth possessed more wealth than anyone else in the Fairy Kingdom- the Underground. Wealth, power, land, and political standing were all his. And he was good at his twisted, caniving, evil palns. So long as they were aimed at Olaris. That was always his goal. They were enemies, and would probably always be.  
  
Olaris was just power hungry. A war monger, who desired nothing but death and destruction. He and his wife, Moriana, a Fae from the far reaches of the Black Plains, were well matched. Yet, they seemed to be worlds apart in a way. She normally kept herself out of the political arean, unless she had a certain goal in mind. But she consisted of nothing more than pure ignorance. Moreso than the Goblin King, himself.  
  
"Aye, Sire. I would be greatly obliged by your humble invitation,", Byron said as he gave his head a slight bow, acknowledging the invitation. "Until next week then."  
  
Jareth dismissed him with a slight wave of his hand, not even bothering to look up as Byron departed.  
  
Jareth was dismayed by these recent events. He knew that Olaris was out for him, by trying to rob that which he held nearest to his heart...Sarah.  
  
He would have no other choice now, but to rush things along more quickly than he had anticipated. He knew that Olaris would have no problems gaining favour with the rest of the council, due to the fact that the majority feared him, and his army. Many did not want to go to war. And Jareth was sure of it that he would put in a clause so that they would still be able to rob mortals of their children, to turn into their slaves. But, Jareth would go to battle, just to ensure his beloved's safety, and future home.  
  
Now, though, he would have to bring Sarah to the Underground much sooner than originally thought. But, before he could do just that, she would have to be taught certain things. He would have to instruct her on her future duties and responsibilties, that would be expected of her to perform. Her manners were already near perfect refinement. "But still,", he thought silently, "she is still so young. A sixteen year old girl...my-,",he felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth, and his brows raised in unision as he said aloud,"wife." Then he shook his head, realizing how much work that had to be done. And how short a time he had to do it in. His plan would be implemented tonight, providing he had Sarah's approval, which he knew he would.  
  
However, he decided that he would hold off on bringing her to the Underground for as long as he possibly could. But he honestly had no idea on exactly how long that could be. All he knew was that he had to move quickly, for time was definately short.  
  
  
  
Night came on swift wings for both Jareth and Sarah. And there was much for them to discuss.  
  
It was nearly midnight when Jareth came to her. She had waited for him, sitting next to her window in a white wicker chair, still watching the rain hit her window.  
  
He materialized behind her, and placed his gloved hand on her shoulder. Instantly she rested her head on his hand.  
  
"I waited for you.", she said softly, looking up at him.  
  
"Sarah, there is much that we must talk about - ", she cut him off, and motioned for him to be quiet.  
  
"Karen, and Dad are still up. And I know that they could be listening.", she said sadly.  
  
"What's wrong, My Dear?", Jareth asked with a frown, looking her over to ensure that she was physically well.  
  
"Nothing. I- I just missed you. That's all. What do we have to talk about?" She rested her head on his hand again.  
  
"Sarah, do you really wish to return to the Underground? To give up your mortality?" He watched her reflection in the glass.  
  
"More than anything in the world. I want you to take me away from here, Jareth. Forever." Still, she stared out the window.  
  
"Then, I will take you. Soon. But you must prepare." She turned fully around, and looked at him in astonishment.  
  
"What?", she asked, not believing what he had just said.  
  
"You will accompnay me soon, Sarah. But, right now, there are several arising problems in the Underground. Many that I can't trouble you with. But, if I don't do something presently, I may lose you forever. And that is something that I am not willing to do." His look was serious, and Sarah knew that if something was troubling him this much, then it was great indeed.  
  
"What must I do then?", she asked, alarmed that there were potentially arising problems with her future homeland.  
  
"I will have to teach you your responsibilities. And quickly I might add. I am throwing a formal dinner, for Lord Byron, and his wife, Chloe. Hopefully, I will be able to resolve a few of the uprising issues. But things are going to have to move along rather quickly. I am obliged to produce a rather distinguished lady to the Fae court, Sarah. And you are going to have to know your duties and responsibilities. Along with the limits of the Fae. Especailly Olaris." He cupped her face in his hand. "Are you ready for this, Sarah? Please, don't lie for my sake."  
  
"I am ready, Jareth. Just teach me. Show me. I will do anything!", she said as a smile appeared from ear to ear. She was going to get to leave this horrid world behind, a be happy in the place that she had been meant to belong in. Finally, she would feel at peace, and no longer ridiculed.  
  
Jareth produced three books on her bed. " Read these. They will give you somewhat a brief understanding of your future duties. As well as a brief history of Underground law and traditions. I hope that it will assist you in preparing." He smiled, and sat on her bed. "Your duties will be rather straightforward. I ask that you stay out of any politics. It is sticky business, especially with the Head Council. But keep your wits about you, all the same. For, you will be asked certain questions as many will know that you are engaged to a King of high political standing. But yet, be tactfull, and volunteer no information. About anything. I can't stress this more than enough, Sarah." He looked serious. And Sarah could see that he was somewhat upset. Not with her. But someone was starting to get under his skin.  
  
"I understand. And I suppose, that I am not to mention anything about my mortal life here, aboveground?" She looked at him, her eyes telling him that she didn't want to lie.  
  
"That is fine, Sarah. But- I can't lie to you. The head of the Fae council, a king by the name of Olaris, is presenting certain laws to be placed into effect. Presumably, a law to forbid Fae to take mortals as partners. Slaves, yes. But no unions. There is a strong possibility that he is going to try to invade outer kingdoms, in order to dominate the Underground. And if that law comes into effect, I will lose you. And, I swear, I will fight until the end of time to keep you safe, My Sweet." He took her hand in his, and palced it over his heart.   
  
"How long will it take for a law like that to be passed?", she asked, now a little scared. She had not thought that she would become entangled in a full scale war.  
  
"Not longer than six months, no less than three. That is tradition. But do not worry, Sarah. If we are united before then, there is nothing that can be done about it." He looked at her, and knew from her sad expression, that she felt awful.  
  
"Why would he do this?", was all she asked.  
  
"He is a war monger. He wanted me to marry his sister, Lee, over eight hundred years ago. I couldn't! But what does it matter? He is out to conquer, and rob me of what I hold dear!", Jareth was yeling, enraged at the very thought of what Olaris was attempting to do.  
  
"Shhhh!", Sarah whispered to him, and pointed towards the floor. "They will hear you, Jareth."  
  
"Let them.", he whispered back. " Let them know that a king loves you. Let them know that you are going to be a Gobling Queen! Let them know,--- that I hold you closer to my heart than anything else. Above, or Underground."  
  
She put her arms around him. "Please, Jareth, Don't think me selfish by asking. But what if you came Aboveground? Then you wouldn't have to fight. We could stil be together. And live in peace." She looked him in the eyes. " I don't want to cause a war."  
  
He looked at her. Her eyes were beginning to form tears.  
  
"Sarah,I would die. Then you would lose me. I promise you, I will never let anything happen to you. Please, don't back down because of Olaris. I need you. Just as much as you need me. Be my wife. My queen. My world. Please?"  
  
"I love you so much, Jareth. I will wait for you to teach me more. Every night, until you can take me home. And I will be your queen. Your wife. Your friend. Your companion. Just promise me that you will always be there." She held him tight.  
  
"I swear on all that I hold dear to me." He held her just as tight, his cloak enveloping both of them, seeming to swril around them though in the absence of any form of wind. Then a knock came on her bedroom door.  
  
"Sarah? Sarah, are you still up?" She looked at Jareth, who was beginning to disappear. "My father.", she whispered. He nooded.  
  
"I will return tomorrow night. Until then...", and then he was gone.  
  
She answered the door, and her father was standing there, looking at her bewilderdly.  
  
"Who were you talking to?", he asked, peering into the room.  
  
"No one, Dad. She looked at her watch. It's nearly 1 am. I was just receiting some english homework. That's all." She looked at him, angry that he had interrupted her and her beloved.  
  
"Receiting this late at night? I think that it should have been done hours ago, Dear." He looked at her, knowing that she was trying to hide something.  
  
"I know. I was gettng ready for bed anyways." She started closing the door.  
  
"Goodnihgt then, D-", But it was too late, she had already closed the door. He stood there, and looked at it blankly for a moment, then went in to his own room.  
  
  
  
Jareth, too, had the sense to rest. His troubled were just starting. But everything was fine, since Sarah gave him her support. Soon ,he would no longer sleep alone anylonger. Soon, she would always be with him. Soon....... 


	4. Crash Course In Duties

Chapter 4 Crash Course in Duties  
  
Monday's were always hard for Sarah to start off. Especially in school. Nothing was worse than math class first thing on a Monday morning. Her teacher, Mrs. Coleburn, was a wretched old woman, who would work her students to the bone. Sarah praised the heaven's for allowing her to go with Jareth, and no longer be subjected to this torture any longer.  
  
The rain had stopped for once in the 3 days that it had persisted. Ironically on a schoolday, and Sarah felt somewhat cheated in the deal. But, she had still been able to spend time with Jareth, and that was all that mattered to her. They had been alotted a few sacred hours of time together. And she was anticipating tonight. She had so many questions to ask him. So many wonders of all the things that she and him might be able to do together. Balls, grand parties, and of course, their own private nuances. She blushed at the thought. And looked around her classroom. She would soon no longer have to put up with her ridiculing classmates. They always laughed at her, and called her twisted names. Many told her to get her head out of the clouds. Girls in grade 11 were expected to be with boys all the time, and their girlfriends. Not out reading fairytales. And Sarah loathed them all for everything that they had ever said or done to her. And she was glad that she would no longer have to put up with their sarcastic remarks.  
  
She was so preoccupied in staring out the window, that she didn't even notice Mrs. Coleburn speaking to her.  
  
"Sarah! Sarah Williams!", she called out as she cracked her ruler off of her desk at the front of the room.  
  
Sarah turned to face her in alarm. "Yes, ma'am?", she replied meakly, knowing that her teacher was truly upset that she had not been paying attention.  
  
"Miss Willaims, would you care to enlighten us as to why mathematics is important?", she asked as she crossed her burly arms. She was odd looking. Like a teacher from an old school. She looked like someone who would still take the paddle to any student who crossed her. And her retro style black eyeglasses, resembled something from the fifties.  
  
"I suppose to help us add and subtract sums from our future paycheques, ma'am. Other than that, I really can't see any other use." Sarah sank deep into her seat. Truly embarrased by what she had said. Not that it mattered. In a matter of weeks, months at most, she would be gone. And would probably just disappear from everyone's memories.  
  
"Well, if you hadn't of been daydreaming out that window, Sarah, I am sure that you would not be near the failing level. As well, you would understand why math is the most important subject that you are taught in school. Now, I suggest that you pay attention. I would not like to have to spend an hour after class with you in detention, due to your lack of interest." The woman looked cruel. More cruel than Jareth had ever looked. Her short, grey hair was curled into tight ringlets, that fluffed up to the equivlent of a clown's hair, and her lipstick was the brightest red she could possibly buy. And she wore that much pancake powder, and eyeshadow, that Sarah wondered if it was all that was holding her face together.  
  
Sarah sat in her seat quietly. She didn't even gaze out the window, scared that she would become mesmerized again by her dreams.   
  
The day in school wore on so slow. She ate her lunch on a small park bench, as far away from the other students as she could get. She always did that. She hated their company, becasue they never had anything nice to say to her. Always just cruel comments.  
  
"Screw them all.", she said quietly as she ate her sandwich, and leafed through a book that Jareth had given her, on Fae history.  
  
She actually found it quite interesting. All the dynasties that had been in place. The history behind the development of the Head Council of the Fae. There was even history on the Labyrinth. As far as she could understand, it was Jareth's father who had inherited the throne to the Labyrinth. And, unbeknownst to Sarah, Jareth's mother had been a mortal, just like Sarah. But she couldn't find anything else on his family in any of the books. She made a mental note to herself that she would have to ask him. Perhaps she would still have a mother-in-law. But she could not get over the fact that Jareth was centuries old. He looked no more than thirty. And she wondered if the same would happen to her. Never grow old, and never die. "Immortality.", she thought quietly to herself. Forever is such a long time. Ans she wondered if life would ever get dull. Not likely, living in an immortal world. There would always be something of interest to occupy yourself.  
  
The lunch buzzer rang, and she carefully packed her book into her backpack ,and headed back for class. She brushed by a slew of girls, who just stared at her as she opened her locker. Sarah glanced at them, but would not extend any greeting. She heard them whispering something or other, and decided that she would do nothing. "Let them whisper.", she said quietly. "I won't have to put up with it for long.  
  
She was headed for the one class that she actually enjoyed. English. Her teacher, Mr. Butler, was someone that she could relate to. He had a bit of a wild imagination. Small doodles littered the classroom of tiny goblins and fairies. It was not that he believed in any of the stories, but more or less was just a fan. But he truly respected Sarah as a student, and never made any remarks about anything that she wrote or said. And she liked that about him. He was totally non-judgemental.  
  
  
  
Jareth was attending to several matters in the Underground. He had sent out letters to other kingdoms, even those at the far reaches of the Fae world, to protest the law that Olaris was attempting to pass. But he knew that many would not offer Jareth their suport. Jareth commonly referred to them as cowards. But there was nothing that he could do to force them to support him. But he knew that he would have Lord Byron behind him. He had a strong army, and if they combined with Jareth's, things should be alright. But there was no guarantee.  
  
But he knew for certain, that if something were to happen, he would send sarah far away from the Labyrinth, just to protect her.  
  
It was nearly suppertime now, around four o'clock in the afternoon. Robert and Karen were in the kitchen. They had just fed Toby, and were waiting for Sarah to come home, so that they could eat their own supper.  
  
Sarah walked in through the door around seven after. She laid her school bag on the stairs and went into the kitchen. She was hungry. She hadn't had much lunch today, so, she wandered into the kitchen, and sat down at the table.  
  
Karen placed a plate of food infront of her. Steak, and potatoes. That was a change from the usual hamburger products that she normally made. They all began to eat, and Karen watched Sarah carefully.  
  
"So, your father tells me that you have a boyfriend, Sarah. Is this true?", she asked cooly. " I mean, this is the first I have heard about it. And a ring all of a sudden. You must have known him for quite some time."  
  
Sarah looked at her, her face turning a lighter shade of red. "I've known him long enough, Karen.", was all she said, and resumed eating. Karen looked at Robert, then back at Sarah, apparently shocked by her answer.  
  
"Then why were we never told about him?Hmmm? Why did you fail to mention to either of us that he gave you a ring? One that you neglected to even tell either of your parents about?" Karen seemed genuninely angry that Sarah hadn't told her about the ring. Or failed to mention anything about her beloved.  
  
"Maybe, becasue I felt that it was neither of your business. And you are not my parent, Karen. You are my step mohter.And a nosey one at that.", Sarah replied with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
Karen took her hand and examined the ring." Well, he must be well off to be able to afford something like this. And it is our right to know who you are seeing, Sarah. Like it or not, you are still sixteen years old. And like it or not, I am considered a parent to you. And I expect to be notified when something like this happens!" Her eyes were wide, and she was starting to sound upset.  
  
"You make it sound like it is a piece of world news, Karen. And yeah, he is well off. Alot more that you guys are. But I don't think that you will ever get to meet him. Becasue, frankly, he thinks that you are a flake, Karen." Sarah stood up. "Excuse me, I will be in my room. I'm not hungry anymore." Robert looked at her as she left the table.  
  
Karen called after her. "Then you will not leave this house, Young Lady! You hear me? If he won't see your father and I, then he won't see you!" She sipped her tea.  
  
"He won't care. He'll get around it. And there's nothing that you can do!", Sarah yelled back ,and then ran up the stairs.  
  
Robert looked at his wife. "You could have been a little more sensitive to her you know. I'm sure that she will tell us in her own time.", he said cooly. "You didn't have to be so drastic."  
  
"That is your problem, Robert. You have always let her walk all over you. Can you imagine what our social position would be like if her were a---a pauper? We would be the talk of the neighbourhood! And all becasue the little miss can't get a half decent boy. Well, Robert, I cetainly will not have that! And, by rights, we should have been consulted as to her seeing a boy. And we should have had the choice to approve or not of this relationship. She is just like Linda." Robert looked up atthe mention of his former wife's name. "She's a dreamer. And look at her. Off gallyvanting all the time. Well, we can let this boy come to us if he wants to see Sarah." Karen was ruthless.  
  
Sarah was sitting on her bed.  
  
"That witch! She thinks that she can keep us apart, does she. Well, I have news for her. She can't. Jareth will not stand for her nonsense. As if we don't have enough problems as it is!" She put the pillow over her face and moaned. "I can't wait to get the hell out of here!" She laid on her bed, on her back. Her dark hair was laying limplessly about, and her legs hung over the side of the bed. She felt overheated in her grey cable knit sweater, and jeans, but hey, what was the point of changing? She wasn't allowed out becasue of Karen, and her budding in.  
  
"I hate that woman, so much.", she mumbled aloud. " She is just so annoying! What does she care what I do? She never cared before."  
  
Her father knocked on her door. "Sarah, Sarah, can I talk to you?"  
  
"Go away! Just-just leave me alone. All of you! Get it through your heads that I don't want you guys knowing everything! I want my privacy. And tell that witch to stay out of my life!", Sarah screamed.  
  
Her father opened the door. "Now, Sarah, I hardly find that fair."  
  
"Nothing is fair, Dad. I had a hard time learning that. And Karen needs to learn it too. Just leave me alone!", she wailed. "None of you understand. You'll never understand!", she threw a pillow at the door, and pulled herself into a ball on her bed.  
  
"Sarah, please- don't be like this.", Robert said as he rested a hand on her back.  
  
"Dad, just go away.", she said softly as she sobbed. "Just.....go away."  
  
Her father frowned as he got up and left. He felt badly for Sarah, but there was nothing that he could do. She and Karen had never gotten along. And probably never would. Though their relationship had somewhat improved.  
  
Hours passed, but Sarah would still not come out of her room. She just laid there waiting for Jareth to come. She had overheard Karen and her father talking in the living room. She could make out enough to understand that it was her they were discussing. But she didn't care. She would not give that woman the gratification of apologizing. After all, Sarah felt that her actions had been justified.  
  
Again, Jareth came to her. It was nearly the stroke of twelve when he appeared. He was saddened by the state that he found her.  
  
He rushed to the side of her bed, and gave her a gentle shake, rousing her from her doze. He knew that she had been crying, but over what, he could only guess.  
  
"Jareth.", she whispered. "I can't take it anymore. That woman. She is so- horrid!", she mumbled, nearly on the verge of tears again.   
  
"What has she done?", he asked, helping her to sit up, and wrapping his sparkling cloak about her.  
  
"So many questions. I can't tell them who you are. They would think that we are crazy. Both of us. And I am not allowed to leave the house until she meets you. How can we possibly do this? Everything is against US! Everything. Is it worth all this trouble? I know that the problems Underground are greater than what you are letting on. So tell me. Please!" Her eyes shone with sadness and tears. Jareth could not believe his ears. Her tornment must be considerable for her to be asking such questions. He cradled her in his arms, and gently rocked her back and forth.  
  
"Sarah, it is worth it. I would move the stars for you. I will deal with the problems Underground, and together we shall triumph. You will see. But I cannot leave you here like this tonight. You are a mess, Dear." He stroked her hair gently, and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Where will we go? They will know that I'm gone, Jareth.", she looked scared. And he knew that she still didn't want him to leave.  
  
He waved his hand towards the door, and locked it with a flick of his wrist.  
  
"They will never know the difference, Sarah. I will bring you back intime for classes tomorrow. But you need rest. And this isn't helping us any. I will take you home. And teach you some things, then put you to bed. Is that alright?", he asked looking into her eyes while he held her face in his hands. However, he knew that his actions were against his better judgement.  
  
She nodded in agreement, and wiped away her tears. Slowly they vanished, and appeared in a large library.  
  
Sarah was still wrapped in his cloak, but was sitting on the floor infront of a large fireplace, and Jareth was still by her side. He stood first, and then took her by the hands, and helped her up as well. She looked around shocked by the vast numbers of books. Some so large it would take two or three people to lift.  
  
He watched her, clearly amused. "This is my private library, Sarah. Though, when you are here, feel free to wander about as you please. He pointed to a doorway. Those are my private chambers. Again, feel free to go there as you please. After all, this will soon be your new home. A much more lavish one I might add." He turned away from her, and went to a large mahogony table that was littered with books and loose papers. He picked up a sheet of paper. It was some matter of state. He glanced over it, and looked back at Sarah.  
  
She was walking about the room. Touching things, examining them at random. She laid his cloak on a velvet covered chair, and walked towards him.  
  
"Have you learned much today, about the Fae, Sarah?", he asked, still looking through the papers until he found the one that he wanted.  
  
"Much. I didn't think that the Underground was so big.", she smiled. "Nor that there were so many of you that fell in love with mortals. Like-your father." She lowered her head, hoping that she hadn't struck a bad spot for him.  
  
He turned and looked at her. "So, you have been reading up, haven't you.", he said as he grinned. "My mother was a truly wonderful woman. My father treated her much like an equal. And slowly, she became a Fae, much like you will. She was my father's soft side. Yet, she could bedazzle any man." He turned toward the fire, and stoked it with the steel poker. "You'll quickly learn that we do have limitations though, Sarah. Iron being one of them, and the fact that we can be killed. That-", he paused for a moment to reflect, then began, speaking somewhat sadly," that's how my parents died. Defending a ramshackle kingdom from a Fae much like Olaris. And then, I, along with Lord Byron, defeated him. Nearly five hundred years ago. And, well, here I am." He looked at her, standing perfectly erect. He pulled on his waist coat to straighten it, and tightened his gloves.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that, Jareth. And, becasue of me, you may have to go to war. Again." She turned away from him, and sat in the same chair where she had laid his cloak.  
  
"That is different,Sarah. And it may not come to that. Either way, I can't bear the pain of losing you. I will have support. It is amazing what wealth and political standing can get you." He put his arms around her, and brushed his lips against hers. "Your love is worth all of it." She smiled at him, and stroked his cheek.  
  
"Any event, we must get you ready for your duty, My Sweet.", he said with a chuckle of laughter. "You are already so charming and perfect, that you have lessened my duty already. However, a lady must never slouch while seated. Now, straighten yourself up." Sarah sat up perfectly straight, and gave him a large smile.  
  
"Like this?", she asked curlty.  
  
"Absolutely perfect. Your corset will help you with this as well. And you must never seat yourself. Always wait for a gentleman, such as myself, to assist you. Even when putting on your cloak." He walked around her, examining her. "Yes, I beleive that the gowns I am having made for you will look ravishing on you." He put his finger to his mouth, and his other hand behind his back.  
  
"I never knew that you were a gentleman, Jareth.", she said with a laugh."And, what do you mean by a corset?", Sarah asked, a little discouraged by the idea.  
  
"Relax. It will not bee too tight. Think of it as-- as any regular undergarnment that you might wear. And it will only be for a couple of hours, Sarah. Trust me. You must do that. Otherwise you will not have the perfect stature." He smiled coyly. "And, beleive me, in the Fae, stature is everything." He kneeled infront of her, and took her hand in his.  
  
"You seemed so much like a spoiled child, when we first met.", Sarah said softly. "I don't think that you ever wanted to be a Golin King. I think that you were forced into it. Just as you said, 'Here I am.'" She looked at him, and ran her fingers through his hair. "You think that you have to teach me about laws, and responsibilities. Yet, here you are, perfectly miserable in your world, as what I am in my own. And you preach to me what is right and what is wrong." Her eyes followed his. " This is totally unrelated to what you are talking about, I know. But, how are we to be happy, together, when neither of us is happy with ourselves?" Her questions were honest, and Jareth's heart longed for the answers. He felt as though Sarah would lift anything that was left to weigh down his shoulders.  
  
"Your happiness, is my own. Sarah, I stand before you, offering you your dreams. All in exchange for your love." He held her hand that wore his ring. "You promised yourself to me, Sarah. The weight of this...kingdom, if you can call it that, is of no importance. It was a duty that was forced upone me. Yes, I have grown accustomed to having my own way. More than once, I can tell you. And spoiled barely scratches the surface. I have had beautiful women fall to my feet. And yet, I stand to fall at yours. The mortal who stole theh heart of the mighty Goblin King." He paced the floor infront of the fireplace, and Sarah watched him intently. "I admit that I tried to have my way with you. I tried to bend your will. And you fought. And you won. Not just the battle, but my heart. What I felt for you that dreadful day was nothing short of respect. Yet, I can't possibly figure out what possessed you to surrender your dreams, to save such a brat."  
  
Sarah smiled at him."Perhaps, it was the fact that I knew my duties, and responsibilities."  
  
He looked at her. And it dawned on him that she did know what she was talking about, afterall. "You are right,My Dear. So right. And so ingenious that you bested me yet again." He caressed her cheek. "But still, so young, and so beautiful."  
  
"Too young to keep, and too old to turn into a goblin.", she finished. He smiled.  
  
"No. No, you are wrong there, Sarah. You are perfect to keep. Just the way you are. So pure. So innocent. So--beautiful.", he murmered into her ear, as he kissed it gently. His kisses moved down her neck ,then to her throat, and he gently kissed her lips.  
  
She pulled back slowly after a moment, and looked into his mismatched eyes. "And so tired, your Majesty.", she added with delightful tiredness.  
  
He looked her face over, and brushed a stray hair behind her ear. "As you wish. Rest will benefit us both. I never thought that I would ever meet my match, Sarah. Someone who could outwit the Mighty Goblin King. And yet, here I stand, before you, wishing very much to take care of you. To give you your dreams. And maybe even share them with you. You are right. I need not preach to you about duty. You already know that loyalty is a duty in itself. Jsut remeber, be the lady that you are. Graceful ,elegant, witty, and your usual charming self. However,", he bagan slyly," you will have to be taught the etiquette of a queen. And I have just the teacher in mind for you."  
  
Sarah gave him a look of contempt. A teacher? "If you have to. But please, keep it simple. I already have so many things to read. Now, bed would be a nice idea. And lots of warm blankets. Maybe a fireplace."  
  
"Exhausting me with your expectations, again, are we? I thought that I explained to you already, prior to your defeating me, that I am so exhausted of that." He chuckled, and Sarah looked down, a little embarassed. "However, I think that such a room can be arranged for the woman I intend ot marry." She loked up and smiled. " OF course, it may entail a certian Goblin King giving up his own bed, for a guest. But I think that that would be acceptable under the circumstances." Sarah smiled up at him.  
  
"Thank you.", she whispered.  
  
"I suppose that a proper dressing gown is in need as well." He raised his arm in the direction of his own personal quarters, motioning for Sarah to walk ahead of him.  
  
His room was rather plainly decorated. A few family portraits hung here and there, and the bed was large, with massive oak head and footboards. The blankets were thick and fluffy, and such a dark grey color that it almost resembled black. It looked so soft and inviting. On top, laid an elegant victorian style dressing gown. It had lots of frills and lace, and was long and flowing. Surely not something that could be found in a store this day in age.  
  
"You can change. Tolietries are at your disposal, as well, and then you may rest." he kissed her on the forehead. "Sweet dreams, Sarah. I will be in the throne room if you need anything. Just call me with this." He produced a crystal, and laid it gently into her hand."Until morning." He said as he bagan to vanish.  
  
"See you in my dreams.", she whispered as she blew him a soft kiss.  
  
  
  
She picked up the night gown, and twirled around, holding it up to her shoulders like she would have if she were still a little girl. She laughed merrily as her brown hair wrapped itself about her face, and she stopped and looked at herself in the tall mirror.  
  
Jareth had everything in that room. Lush drapes, the color of ebony, and a balcony with beautiful colonial french doors. She glanced out of them, and seen the labyrinth enveloped in darkness. It was sort of scary, yet beautiful in a strange way. The chime of the nearby wallclock took her off guard. She glanced at it. It was thirteen o'clock. She smiled, and laughed gently to herself, thinking that this place was so different from the above. The place that she hated so much. 


	5. A Fresh Start

chapter 5 A Fresh Start  
  
Sarah had dozed off nearly by the stroke of 2 on the giant wall clock. Jareth had spent the majority of the night in his throne room, reviewing statutes and previously passed laws. At one point a messenger had even delivered a message from one of the neighbouring kingdoms. But it was bad new for the Goblin King. He was denied support. All he could do was hope that someone else, other than Lord Byron would lend their support. If not, he would take matters right to the council. And, if need be, marry his beloved before any law could be passed. He would never see Sarah as a servant or slave. Especially to the likes of Olaris. And, in the midst of all these ocurrances, the Goblin King, mighty as he was, fell asleep in his own throne.  
  
Morning came with the loud thud of the large, ornate, and heavy wooden doors of the castle being slammed open by a slew of goblins. All ready, and eager to make a mess of the place again. Jareth awoke with a start, and with a yawn, glanced at the clock that hung on the far wall. The sword hands pointed to seventeen minutes after eight. Things were running behind schedule. He covered his mouth as he yawned, and stretched his arms. He had not meant to fall asleep in his own throne. "How grotesque.", he thought silently to himself. Then he remembered Sarah.  
  
He walked up the winding stairs adjacent from his throne, and slowly opened his chamber door. It gave a slight groan as it swung on the old hinges. There was Sarah. Still peacefully asleep under the soft blankets. She looked so at peace, that Jareth could not bring himself to wake her. She needed her rest. Though she had classes in nearly an hour of above ground time, Jareth felt that his actions were truly justifiable. So, he left her to her slumber. The only thing that he did was cautiously walk to his wardrobe, and pull out a clean outfit, much like he wore every other day, except with black breechess instead of grey. Sarah stirred slightly in the bed. This made Jareth dress quickly, that way she could be left alone to sleep peacefully.  
  
When he entered the throne room, once again, he found that the place had already been littered with rotting vegetable matter. He shook his blonde maine with dismay, and quickly booted a goblin on his behind to show his contempt." A throne room in shambles. Much like the kingdom.", he thought quietly. Why had his parents left him to do this? Something that he hated the most. He knew that Sarah was right. How could they be happy, if they weren't happy with themselves? A question that he was unable to answer. And now with all the arising issues, and no support to aid him, Jareth was feeling more and more threatened.  
  
He soon found the way to his library. The only sanctuary that he really had. There, he could feel the relief of his duties and responsibilities being lifted from his shoulders. Books had always seemed to be his companion. Especially in a world where human contact was, as a rule, somewhat rare. He sat infront of the large fireplace, the fire long since burned out. There was a faint odour of charred wood in the air, along with that of ancient papers. Jareth sat in his chair, staring at the ashes that still slightly smoked.  
  
  
  
Outside, bird like creatures were frolicing about in mid air. Swooping, turning and gliding on the gentle breeze. They somewhat resembled a lark, but had large bills, and brightly colored tails that trailed off like ribbons. Such strange creatures, yet normal in a strange land. But Jareth payed no attention to them.   
  
The thoughts were spinning around in his head so fast, that he could barely keep up with them. What was he to do? He could not keep lying to Sarah. She would find out the truth sooner or later. That their world was threatened because of a decision he had made nearly eight hundred years ago. He was now beginning to question his choice. Was it for the better, or would it have made and even worse mess of things that were already considered dire? He rested his face in his gloved palms, and was near tears. For once in his life, the mighty Goblin King, did not have the solution. For once in his life, he was scared. Scared that he would lose everything. Even Sarah.   
  
At some point, he summoned a goblin, and told him to retrieve Hoggle. It was a time for action to be made.  
  
After sometime, the dwarf ambled in, with a small shuffle and a grunt or two. He didn't trust Jareth. Never had, and never would. Especially after what he'd done to his friend.  
  
"You wanted me, Your Majesty?", he asked humbly, with a bow that took him nearly head over heels.  
  
"Hedwort-", Jareth began, but Hoggle cut in.  
  
"Name's Hoggle, Sire. I'd be preciatin' it if ya would be callin' me by me name, Sir." Hoggle's eyes displayed his hatred and distrust for Jareth.  
  
"Whatever. As you wish. I ask you to send word to the head Council, that I wish to meet with them. Over a matter of great importance. And that I intend to make council with them in two days. I want you to relay that message for me, as I think that you are the only one capable of doing it right." Jareth waved his hand, signalling that he was dismissing Hoggle from the room. But Hoggle stood his ground.  
  
"Hear's that you be tendin' to marry Sarah, Sire. That is, word says it's true." Hoggle looked down at the floor, and kicked his right foot at the thin air.  
  
"And of what importance is it to you, Hoggle? The Lady Sarah and I do plan to wed. In the near future as it may seem. But I am left wondering as to why you wish to make it your business." Jareth loked at him with a hint of jealousy in his eyes.  
  
"She's my friend, Sire. The first, and only I's ever had. And-she- she don't deserve you! She deserves better than you." Hoggle stepped back, hoping that what he had said hadn't upset the Goblin King too badly.  
  
"For such insolence, Hagwart, I will personally see to it that you are tipped head first into the Bog of Eternal Stench. Then-", Jareth heard someone walk accross the floor and stand nearly behind him.  
  
"I hardly find that fair, Jareth. After all, he's only looking out for me."  
  
Hoggle looked and seen Sarah standing beside Jareth, with a hand on his shoulder. He was taken back a bit by the sight of two enemies suddenly being madly in love with one another.  
  
Sarah looked Jareth in the eyes, scanning them for some hint of humanity.  
  
"Jareth, he's my friend. Please, don't do anything like that. He doesn't deserve it." Her eyes were pleading wiht Jareth's. Practically begging for some compassion.  
  
"I do believe that now everyone seems to be informed on our personal lives, My Dear." He turned and looked at Sarah with a grin. "You know, I do so believe that we should just let everyone tell us what we are going to do next, you know. Perhaps- perhaps even plan the ceremonies. What do you think?" He was speaking with pure sarcasm. Sarah rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hoggle, I think that you should go now." The dwarf looked at Sarah, not really wanting to leave her alone with Jareth. He now associated Jareth as being the enemy. And nothing could change that for him. Nothing. He looked up at Sarah.  
  
"You be callin' us if ya's be needin' anything, eh Missy?" He was the picture of concern. His wrinkled face portrayed every emotion that a father may.  
  
"I'll meet up with you later, Hoggle. And Ludo and Didymus. This afternoon. I'll send for you." Sarah smiled and glanced toward the door signalling for him to go. Hoggle reluctantly left. He glanced back over his shoulder, and watched the door close gently behind him.   
  
Sarah turned to Jareth. "I think that you have been lying to me.", she said softly. "I heard you say that you are meeting with the council. Things must be very bad if you're doing that, Jareth." She spun around and looked him in the eyes. His strange mismatched eyes. So strange, and yet so appealing. She walked over to the chair she had sat in, only a few hours ago. Her nightgown trailed out behind her, flowing gently.  
  
Jareth watched her. His eyes showed a hint of jealousy in them. Jealousy that she had always seemed ot treat Hoggle so well. And it was only now that she was beginning to treat him like that. " I can't lie, Sarah. Things are becoming tense. It has been escalating for the past few years. And now... well-Olaris is just trying to start a war. It is nothing." He turned away and rested his hand on his fireplace, leaning over and examining the ashes.  
  
"It must be bad if you start telling me what is going on, and then just try and stop. And then change the subject. You want me to trust you. Then you have to trust me. How am I supposed to help you rule-to be your queen, if you can't tell me what's going on? You can't hide it forever, Jareth. Just please, come level with me. Tell me exactly what is going on." Her eyes were pleading with him, hoping for some kind of enlightened information, as to the oncomings of her future home.  
  
Jareth scanned her face. Her expression broke his heart. Shattered it as a window would shatter when broke. What could he possibly tell her? That he was going to war, but everything was going to be alright anyway? That wasn't the way war worked. Not Aboveground. And not Underground.  
  
"Sarah, I can't tell you everything. I don't know everything. I only know what Lord Byron has informed me of. And..well." He shook his head, not knowing what to say. "For once in my life, I have found someone who I can treat as my equal. And now, all that I have gained- have accomplished- is falling to pieces at my very feet. And I feel like I have no where to turn."  
  
Sarah wore a shocked expession on her face. She knew that this was her fault.   
  
"Can you not appeal to anyone fo help?", she asked meekly.  
  
Jareth snorted. "Already have I appealed to the surrounding kingdoms for support. But, alas, no one offers the Goblin King any support. Except for Lord and Lady Byron. So I must appeal to the Head Council. And, if you truly do tend to marry me, Sarah, we are going to have to do so quickly. For, I fear that time is beginning to run out."  
  
"Jareth, what caused all this?", Sarah asked sheaking her head from side ot side in a rythmic manner.  
  
"Call it sour grapes.", he said as he chuckled. Then he became quite serious. "Nearly eight hundred years ago, Olaris' father, Mondavo, appealed to my parents to arrange a marriage between myself and their daughter, Lee. Needless to say, I came right out and refused. She is a rather drab woman, whom I never particaulary cared for, either personally or professionally. Olaris, her only sibling, never forgave me. Even though I knew that it was to be a marriage of convience, to allign our two kingdoms. So, we went to war." Jareth's mind began to drift back to that time. He felt like he was almost actually there, alongside his father, fighting, with Lord Byron by his side. He began speaking in a low tone, signifying his memory regression, and his eyes were blank. Void of any type of emotion. "For three hundred years we fought. And, one day, Mondavo killed my parents. Out of rage, I killed him, and his wife. An eye for an eye, you might say. And ever since, Olaris and I have quarrelled. Now, he wants to rob me of everything. My kingdom, my political standing, and most of all, you. Now, you can see why I have held back from you, Sarah. Now, you can realize that I am not a monster, but a product of the evil that has been against me all my life." He turned and looked at her, his arms hanging limply at his sides. "I respect mortals. I only steal children that are wished away. And yet at times, I actually seem to be a monster. Not just to myself, but to others as well."  
  
"I understand, Jareth. And, I agree that we must move quickly. I don't want to lose you. And..." She rose form the chair, and went to his side. She placed a hand on his shoulder, and nuzzled her face into his his neck. "I don't think that you're a monster. I think that I would be cruel at times too, if what was done to you, had of been done to me too." She smiled. "But now, we can start fresh. Once we're married, nothing can seperate us. Olaris will probably give up once he finds out that we've already been married.What use will fighting do? It wouldn't change anyhting." She shrugged her shoulders to signify that it would only be a drop in the bucket to her.  
  
He cupped her face in his hand, and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Perhaps you are right. Carry a somewhat optimisitc view and perhaps things will be alright. Am I not right?" He smiled slightly, feeling some relief from coming clean with the truth.  
  
Sarah nodded in agreement, and then spun around."So, we have a wedding to plan. Decorations, gowns, food, the whole nine yards. And here you are, worrying about what some guy might do." She spun around the room merrilly, laughing. Jareth watched her, quite amused. Her hair was wrapping about her, and the dressing gown was alomst floating in the air. She looked like a small child who dances around when she is all dressed up in a party dress of sorts.  
  
He knew that Sarah would always hold a special place in his heart. No matter what. And if anything ever did happen to him, she would be well cared for, in the Underground.  
  
He grabbed her by the waist, and pulled her close to him. He entangled himself in her chocolate hair. Her scent drove him mad. A soft perfume always seemed to linger around her. He had dreamed of being able to hold her since the very first day he had laid eyes on her in the park. She accepted him for what he was. Not what he was worth. And that was all that he asked for in the vast eternity that he had already spent without her.  
  
She whispered his name into his ear, and pulled away from him, looking into his eyes.  
  
"I love you.", she said as she rested her head on to his chest. "I have to go to school soon. I wish that I could stay with you now. I don't want to go now."  
  
"Then stay. Stay as long as you like. I will take care of everything, Sarah. Everything." He smiled gently, relishing every moment of having her near to him. It always seemed ot excite him.  
  
"What about Karen and Dad?", she asked. "They'll miss me."  
  
"I will take care of it. Perhaps that woman would appreciate a visit from a few choice goblins and a firey or two. We could always see if she would want to meet the mighty Goblin King then. Hmmmmm?" Jareth loved playing the part of the evil man, out against all odds. Especially when it came to people like Karen. Mere mortals who possessed no power of any sort.  
  
"I think that if the Goblin King, himself, appeared, it might be rather funny, watching her squirm like a worm. Then I would turn her inot a goblin. A really ugly one. And then send her to an oubliette to rot in." Sarah smiled to herself as she pictured the scenerio.  
  
"Remember, Dear. It is my job to be cruel. Your job to be kind. Well, on some occassions anyway. But I think that a personal appearance by yours truly can be arranged. And I want you to look your best, My Dear. A fesh face, for a fresh start." 


	6. A Plan In Motion

Chapter 6 A Plan In Motion Tues  
  
Sarah was quite content with their plan. But she felt bad for her father. He had never really done anything to hurt her. Infact, he had always been there for her. Especially when her real mother hadn't. And he had given her leway when Karen wouldn't even give her room to breathe. She would make sure that Jareth did nothing to him. She had always loved and respected her father. And always would. And she knew that she would probably never see him again. Once she became a Fae, if she ever came Aboveground for long, Jareth told her that she would die. A fate that Jareth was trying to prevent with all his mind, body and soul.  
  
Sarah looked around the library. Jareth was watching her intently. Her eyes wandered from here to there, taking in all the sights that she hadn't seen last night. Books. Books were everywhere. And papers were scattered about the tables. A large grandfather clock slowly tick tocked as the large pendulum swung back and forth. She moved towards the window, where she was taken away by the sights. The Labyrinth no longer seemed so threatening in the daylight, as it had in the pitch dark. The gardens, the hedges- they were all just so beautiful. Something that had caused her so much grief now overjoyed her heart. It was rather ironic.  
  
Jareth stepped beside her at the window ledge.  
  
"Lady Sarah, may I present to you, your new home and kingdom.", he said gazing out alongside her. His arm moved up to encircle her waist, and he pulled her close to him.  
  
"It is so beautiful.", she whispered. "All I ever remembered was how much pain it casued me. I never realized that it was so beautiful."  
  
She watched strange bird-like creatures soaring high, and then seen goblins scurrying about the labyrinth walls. She knew that they were apparently lost, but still found them to be a rather comical bunch. They were funny little creatures. Loyal to anyone that gave them food and a place to rest for the night. Sarah could see them wandering about the Goblin City. It was a ramshackle place. The small houses were falling apart, and the streets were littered with garbage. There was a large fountian off to one side, where a few were gathered with buckets, retrieving water, and taking it back to their homes. Many of the roof tops were sagging, and beginning to cave in, and the chimmneys were crooked with black smoke bellowing from the fires in the fireplaces.  
  
Jareth brushed her hair to one side, and kissed her ear, moving down to her neck. She smiled, and looked into his eyes.  
  
"All of this is yours now, Sarah.", he said as he ran his gloved fingers through her hair. "All this, and anything else that you want. All you ever have to do is ask it of me, and I will ensure that it is delivered to you."  
  
"This isn't mine, Jareth. This is all ours.", she replied, kissing his hand. " And as for requests, I would love some breakfast. A breakfast befitting a princess.", she said as she smiled gloriously.  
  
"Food and drink are all yours, My Dear. Come, and we shall dine together in my dining hall. And, afterwords, you can bathe, and dress, and we shall pay a rather quick visit to your family" He smiled wanly. "Perhaps, let them in on our plans. Hmmmm?" His blonde hair blew gently, and Sarah nodded in agreement. "And then, perhaps, a tour of your new home?", he added suggestively, his eyebrows slightly raised.  
  
Sarah smiled, and nodded again in agreement. She knew that she was going to enjoy her life in the Labyrinth. Even if it did stretch out into the equivelent of infinity.  
  
Jareth took her by her hand, and rubbed his fingers gently over the ring that he had given her. And he thought about his mother. Sarah had a spirit much like her own. Kind, gentle, and caring were all qualities that they shared when she had lived. And for once, Jareth actually felt the remorse of his parents' deaths. But having Sarah with him, brought so much joy to his heart, that he could barely contain it.  
  
The dining room was spacious. A large mahogony table and chairs occupied much of the space. And a large ornate, wrought iron chandelier filled the ceiling. The candle wax resembled icicles from the dripping wax over the past few years. And the heavy burgundy drapes gave the room a regal feeling to it. On the table a large feast had been prepared. Fruits of every imaginable size, shape ,and color were everywhere displayed on silver trays. There was also tea in a silver teapot, and toast with fresh butter and jam. There was meat, and strange looking eggs that were rather large, and oddly colored with blue and purple speckles. It was just so much for her to take in. Sarah stood at the end of the table in awe of what beheld her eyes. She had never seen such a table set.  
  
Jareth watched the expressions as they drifted over her face. He was pleased that she was finding so many things amusing and odd. It held her interest. Perhaps together they could make eternity seem a little less dull and repeatative. He pulled the large chair out for her, and gestured for her to sit. The velvet seat was soft and inviting beneath her, and the arm had a magnificent curl on the rests. Jareth sat himself down, at the far end of the table, and just as he did, a small goblin scurried out of a doorway, and began pouring each of them something that resembled tea.  
  
Sarah looked into the cup. The liquid had a strong odour in the silver cup, but the aroma was somewhat pleasing. It was something entirely different than tea.  
  
"What is it?", she asked Jareth, as she held the cup up to her face and examined its' contents.  
  
"Alderberry tea.", he said with a chuckle. "Something that you can only get in the Underground. The preferred drink of the Fae. I think that you will like it. If not right away, you will be surprised as to how fast the taste will grow on you." He smiled as he sipped it. "Go on. Try it."  
  
Sarah lifted the cup to her lips, and tasted it. It felt like liquid silver going down her throat. But the taste was somewhat exquisite. It was entirely different from anything that she had ever tasted before. It was sweet, yet not a sweetness that you would taste from sugar. And yet it was tart, and somewhat bitter. But not a distasteful bitterness. I had a taste entirely its' own. And a remarkable one at that. She smiled as she sipped some more of the tea.  
  
"I take it that you like then?", he asked, apparently pleased. "You will find that many of the things here, will be quite different from Aboveground. Especailly the food, and customs. You will like some things, and dispise others. But for the most part, I think that you will be pleased with more than you will be displeased with." He began placing some of the sliced fruits and delicacies on to his plate. With each item he took, he told Sarah what it was, and how to eat it properly.  
  
They made simple conversation, and each time that Sarah smiled, Jareth's heart soared high. Their love for one another was beginning to bloom, even though they were faced with potential tragedy. And together they laughed, and converesed about their future together. He no longer thought of her as a sixteen year old school girl, but as a woman, who knew about life.  
  
She tried many of the things that had dressed the table, and together they found that she liked almost everything. Somethings gave her bodily sensations, while others were bland and tasteless to her. Some made her face wince with the taste, while others made her smile, laugh, and want more.  
  
By now, over an hour had passed, and goblins were taking the food from the table to be thrown away, or for the ones in the throne room to devour. And Jareth and Sarah sat together, still just talking. Jareth was sure that they had made the right decision. To be together forever. No matter what had happened.  
  
"Come, and I will show you to your chamber, and you can bathe, and dress. Then, together we shall see thngs that you haven't even dreamed of. And then announce our engagement to your family." He took her by the hand, and she looked at the floor. He knew that something was wrong, and he dropped his gaze to match her own. "Is something wrong?", he asked.  
  
"Jareth, I- I don't want to hurt my father. I love him too much. He took care of me. Karen, I don't care about. But please.... don't do anything to hurt him." Her eyes were pleading with his. And it broke his heart. But he knew that Robert could have prevented alot of pain for his beloved. He could have intervened, if he had truly wanted to.  
  
"I promise. I would never be able to hurt someone that you hold so dear. Never." He smiled gently, noting her relief expressed in her eyes. "Come now. No more talk until you have bathed and dressed for today's excursions." She smiled up at him.   
  
"Sounds wonderful.", she added, and took his hand.  
  
He guided her towards a long winding staircase. It twisted and turned, as though they were moving in a circular pattern. She could hear the faint clicking of Jareth's boots on the stone steps, and the long corridor was lit only by a few candles that had been secured with metal holders attached to the stone walls. The corridor of stairs was quite long, and high. She could tell that they were ascending vertically. As though they were ascending towards the heavens. And maybe even higher. Finally they came to a large mahogony door. It was adorned with silver, and had Sarah's name engraved in it, with flourishing engravings etched into it. She ran her fingers over the shiny metal, and her fingers twitched, as they felt a shock form the door. A pale blue light eminated from the door, and enveloped her, then, just as quickly disappeared. She stood there in shock, and before her, the door gently opened, revealing her room. She looked up at Jareth, wondering if what had just happened was "normal" to Underground standards. He loved the shocked expression on her face. He nooded his head reassuringly, and motioned her onwards. She walked into the room, and was exhasperated by the sight of it all.  
  
It was large, and beautifully decorated. Everywhere there were paintings, and statues. Many of them scenes of fantasy, and several others that of angels, and tiny cherubs. There were lovely French doors, adorned with brass metal work, that lead to a balcony. She looked out the window, and found that they were in the castle turret. Up at the very top. The view was wonderful. She could see the whole kingdom, and beyond from her own very balcony  
  
The bed was in the center. It was cherry wood, and had a dark green canopy, and matching curtains, that had been embroidered with tiny pictures of cherubs and angels. It was soft to the touch, and the large green blanket was feathery light. There were several pillows, and a table off to the right side of the bed, that had a small assortment of books, and a basket of sewing paraphernalia. At the far end, almost next to the chamber door, was a book shelf, comprised of cherry wood as well. The assortment and variety of novles was endless from political to fairytales. It had stained glass doors, and a matching writing table off to the side at the other far corner of the room. On the floor was a thick rug. It depicted a scene of a fair maid, sitting under a tree, reading book in her lap. Off in the distance, a knight on a great charger was approaching. It was beautiful. It almost seemed as though the maid was going to breathe. Off in another direction of the room, set almost in the corner next to the balcony, was a somewhat large table, set with a burgundy table cloth, and lace laid over it. There was a large vase filled with a variety of fresh flowers, some that were familiar to Aboveground, and others that were only found in the Underground. Together they seemed to compliment each other in a strange sort of way. There was also a large fireplace behind the table. It loked as though it had recently been cleaned out, for there were no ashes in the heath. And finally, the last piece of major furniture consisted of a large cherry wardorbe, and matching dressing table/vanity combination. Aside from a few lavishly cushioned and upholstered chairs, the room was still fairly bare. However, next to the fireplace, there was another heavy door, though not as ornately decorated as the main chamber door. Sarah walked through it to find herself in another large room. It was the bathroom. It was all stone, as well. No wall coverings, but there were still several paintings, some large, and some small. These pieces of art, were mainly of angels and cherubs. Most of them frolicing about. In the right hand corner of the room ,there was a large bathtub, circular in shape, and set deep into the floor. The interior of the tub appeared ot be tiled in a mosiac manner, and depicted a picture of a mermaid holding out what appeared ot be a conch. Again she appeared so lifelike, that Sarah nearly expected for her to sing out, as though she was going to speak. There was a small counter, made of jade, that was plain, and yet elegant. It had a gold mirror on the top, and a hair dressing set laid out upon the counter. All of the pieces varying in gold and silver. There were also a few hair combs, and other assortments of perfumes and powders. On the other wall was a towel rack, nearly beside the tub. The towels were thick and heavy, and burgundy in color as well. Altogether it was a lovely combination.  
  
Sarah walked out of the bathroom ,and lookd at Jareth, who was standing next to the balcony doors, looking out over his kingdom, with his hands held behind his back. Sarah took the oppourtunity to glance around the room yet again. She could still not get over how beautiful it actually was.  
  
"How do you like your chambers, Sarah?", he asked as he turned around, pleased with himself for satisfying his young bride to be.  
  
"Jareth-it's beautiful. I don't know how I can ever possibly thank you.", she said shaking her head in awe. "It's wondeful.", she said as she lifted her arms, and spun around to look one more time at her new surroundings.  
  
"I am pleased that you like it. These were my mother's chambers, before she died. All the books, furniture, everything was hers. I think that she would be pleased that you like it so much." He looked out the window again, and watched the clouds drift over the Labyrinth. Slowly a few thoughts of his parents drifted back into his memory, but he pushed them away suddenly. "There is something else that I have for you, Sarah. A gift of sorts you may be able to call it, but I think that I will wait for later on." He glanced at the small bedside clock that ticked tocked slowly. It was nearly eleven o'clock, in the morning. Much time had passed, and he had to attend to some other matters. "I will call on you again, shortly, My Dear. Please, do as you wish. Bathe, dress, and make yourself comfortable. I will send a servent up shortly to attend to you." He walked towards the door. "I am pleased that you are happy, Sarah. I assure you that there will be many more amusements for you."  
  
Sarah felt an awkward silence fall between them. But she pushed on forwards, running to his side, and wrapping her arms about his shoulders.   
  
"Thank you.", she whispered. He smiled, and ran his hand through her hair.  
  
"No thank you's between us, Sarah. You have nothing to thank me for. It is our love that you have to thank. Not me." He smiled gently, and bade her farewell, assuring her that he would return shortly.  
  
Once he had left, and the heavy door had shut, Sarah was left alone in the room. Again, she began to examine everything in the room. She felt like aprincess in a fairystory that her parents had read to her when she was a little girl. She walked over to the wardrobe, and opened the heavy doors, peering inside. She found numerous dresses. All beautiful, and elegant. One black one looked ominous. And she didn't care for it much. But there was a beautiful pale yellow one with a matching cloak. It was so pretty. It had a low collar, that came up just above the breasts, and had elegant white lace trimming it. The sleeves were long, and tied at the elbows, then, from there, it was beautiful lace flowing down past where the hands would be. Beneath the yellow material, there was a lovely white silk, with a very delicate floral pattern to it. It could only be seen on the uper bust of the dress, and the front, where the yellow seemed to open up, and reveal the lavish fabric. On the bottom hem, it was stitched with black ribbon, and had tiny gold flowers embroidered on it. Altogether, Sarah decided that it was the most beautiful dress that she had ever seen. But she pressed on, and viewed the other ones. They were lovely too, but nothing compared to that dress. She also found several pairs of shoes, and even a piar of dressing slippers. There were also some dressing gowns. Many of them were made of silk, and in the same victorian style that she was wearing.   
  
She moved to the dressing table. There she found stockings, and other assortments of undergarnments. She also picked up the heavy gold comb that rested on the table before her, and began to run it through her dark hair. She felt just like a princess.  
  
She nearly dropped the comb, when a knock came on the door. And just as quickly, a small goblin hurried into the room, and stood before her. Sarah thought that it was a woman, judging from its' appearance. It came to about her waist, and had a white bonnet on, and its' hair straggled out in every which direction. It had a tattered dress and white apron on. But no shoes. Sarah frowned, wondering what to say. But the tiny creature took the first plunge.  
  
"Name's Maddie, Miss. His Majesty sent me up to be tendin' to your needs. Come on then. Best get your bath ready." The tiny creature ambled into the bathroom, and Sarah could her water start to flow. A moment later, she could see steam coming out of the doorway. Maddie stuck her head out of the door. "Are you comin' or not, Miss? Haven't got all day, we don't." As Sarah approached the door, she could smeel jasmine. It was a beautiful smell. And she found Maddie running baout getting everything ready, for her. Then, Maddie scurried past Sarah. " Go on. Take your bath. I'll be getting you out some clothes. Take your time, Deary. Got all the time in the world, we's do." She ran and started fixing the bed, and straightening out the tablecloth.  
  
"But, you just told me that we don't have all day.", Sarah protested.  
  
"Course we don't, Miss. So you had better hurry up. The King's waitin' for ya downstairs in the throne room." Maddie was now examining the bookshelf.  
  
"There you go again. Contradicting yourslef." Sarah was a little amused, and yet somewhat annoyed at the same time.  
  
"Take your time, Dear. I's don't got alot fo time. But you do. Oh, deary, you got eternity. Me, I just do the laundry, and serve the meals. Mercy, get going dear, so the Majesty don't get restless." She was still looking at the bookshelf, looking for something else to try to tidy up.  
  
Sarah decided that it would just be best to give up, rather than to engage in a battle, with a goblin. So she walked into the bathroom. She closed the door behind her for some added privacy, and looked into the tub. The water was perfectly clear. And she could see the beautiful mosaic on the bottom. She removed her dressing gown, and undergarnments, and eased her body into the water. She felt so relaxed. The aroma seemed to have such a calming effect on her.  
  
Jareth was now sitting in his library attending to his matters. He sat at the large table, with a quill in one hand, and the other resting on a piece of parchment. He was writing an appeal to the Head Council, yet again. If it could not be reconciled at their meeting on Thursday, then, he would marry his beloved within the month.  
  
Dear members of the Head Council,  
  
  
  
I am well aware of your leader's plans in which to vanquish all   
  
mortals from the rhelm on the Underground, and am truly dismayed by   
  
your support in which you give him.   
  
I must say that I do have support on my side, and am prepared to fight  
  
for what I desire the most. If matters cannot be resolved by the time   
  
our meeting is adjourned two days from now, I regret to say that I   
  
withdraw any and all support for which I have given throughout the   
  
course of my reign as King.  
  
Furthermore, in the event of war, I am prepared to withdraw my army,   
  
from that of the Fae.   
  
Olaris has brought enough corruption to the Underground, as one such   
  
as myslef can bare. Furthermore, he has brought nothing but horror   
  
and terror to the neighbouring kingdoms, cities, and towns. You all  
  
know that he is a war mongor. There is no reason for you not. I fear  
  
that if he is left to go on, the Underground will face dire   
  
consequences for your mistakes....................  
  
The letter went on and on. Telling everyone about his dismay with the High Council. He only hoped that he could get through to them, so that a foolish law could not be passed. If Olaris was permitted to get away with this, then he could get away with anything. He sent for another servnet, to deliver his second letter to the council. All he could do now, was await for his meeting, two days from now.  
  
Sarah eased herself out of the bath. She felt so revitalized, and refreshed. Even her skin had a healthy glow to it. Her hair was damp from the moisture, but she wrapped the thick burgundy towel around her, and stepped into the bedroom. There was no sign of Maddie. Sarah didn't really care less. But on the bed, there had been an outfit laid out for her. It was a simple white dress, with bell sleeves, and a pir of white slippers, with leather bottoms. She picked the dress up, and held it up to herself. She didn't realize that Jareth was standing behind her, watching her hungrily. His mismatched eyes were fixed on her. He began to approach her, when Maddie shot out from nowhere, and gave away his position.  
  
"Sire! The young miss ain't even dressed. This isn't proper. Now away with you. Go on." Jareth looked at the goblin with anger. He didn't like being told what to do, at any time, or in any place. And he could feel the anger growing within him. Sarah seen it, and rushed towards him. She rested her hand on his shoulder ,and he felt the anger diminish. Her touch had a calming effect on him.  
  
The goblin looked at them ,and then the message dawned on her. She decided that it was time for her to leave, and she scurried out without even saying a word to either of them.  
  
Sarah realized after a moment or two, that she was standing infront of Jareth with only a towel concealing her body. She turned away in embarassment, her cheeks slightly blushing. Jareth turned away as well.  
  
"I will leave you to dress.", he said shyly.  
  
Sarah turned and looked at him, not wanting him to go.  
  
"No. Wait. I can get dressed in the bathroom. It's alright. You don't have to leave. I- I want you to stay. If you don't mind, that is." She looked down at the floor. She felt utterly embarassed. No man had ever seen her in a towel before. And Sarah had never thought herself as to being pretty, or, God forbid, beautiful.  
  
"Are you certain?", he asked, motioning towards the door. " I can leave for a moment." His eyes were watching her intently.  
  
Sarah was heading for the bathroom, already, with the dress in her hands. "No, really. I won't be a minute." She closed the door behind her, and took a deep breath. "What am I doing?", she thought silently to herself. She had fallen for Jareth. And things were quickly progressing. For a brief moment, it entered her mind that she was actually crazy, for wanting to spend an eternity with a man that she hardly even knew. But she quickly dismissed the thought, knowing in her heart, that her and Jareth were meant for one another.  
  
Jareth was also feeling somewhat awkward, especially for barging in on Sarah at such a time. It was considered disrespectful to do so, especially to a lady. But, he had to admit, that his mind was overloaded with all kinds of thoughts, when he seen Sarah standing there, with only a towel covering her body.  
  
Sarah emerged from the bathroom, wearing the simple with gown. It revealed her curves, and contrasted her chocolate hair. She resembled something from Heaven. Something more than a mere angel. Jareth smiled at her, enjoying the view that he got of her body in the revealing dress. It flowed from behind her, and the sleeves came down, just short of her wrists.  
  
"You look beatiful.", he said, while examining her from head to toe as he circled her with his hands behind his back. "Simply beautiful, Sarah."  
  
"Thank you. And you look very distinguished.", she replied, crossing her arms, trying to hide her chest.  
  
"I've planned a short tour of the kingdom, for you, My Lady. Perhaps we shall meet some of your friends along the way. Then afterwards, a small luncheon, and then a family visit. How does that plan appeal to you?" He was plotting something against Karen, and Sarah could tell that what he was going to do, would prove to be rather entertaining.  
  
"It sounds perfectly wonderful.", she said smiling wanly. "And I think that our visit will prove to be most enlightening." She was speaking with a regal tone now, and   
  
Jareth thought it to be somewhat amusing. He knew that she was doing it in an attempt to be funny. And he loved her for it.  
  
He took her by the arm, and escorted her out of the castle, and together they ventured into the Labyrinth. 


	7. In The Face Of Conflict

Chapter 7 In The Face Of Conflict  
  
Sarah was somewhat disgusted with the Goblin City. It resembled a slum. But still, it had some charming wonders about it. She held her hand to her mouth, as she giggled at the   
  
goblins as they went about their routines of daily life. Little did she know, that as they strolled pass the tiny creatures, they looked at the happy couple with bewilderment. They had never seen their king happy before.  
  
Neither Jareth, nor Sarah took any notice to them though. Jareth seemed happy enough to be pointing out things here and there that proved either interesting or beautiful. They crossed the northern gate, to avoid the dump, and entered into a maze of gardens. Sarah was enwraped with the fragrances of all the flowers. The hedges were well kept, trimmed to exact ninety degree angles. Here and there, there were goblins working dilligently to keep the flower beds in good repair. And occasionally, they passed a pond or fountain. Many of the workers dropped what they were doing immediately and left as soon as they noticed their king.  
  
They soon came to a clearing, and together they sat in the shade of and ancient tree. It resembled a weeping willow, but had huge blue flowers blooming from its' branches. The leaves rustled in the gentle breeze, and Sarah's hair blew into her face. Several times, Jareth reached up, and wiped the strands away from her eyes, as he admired their beauty. Never had he felt this way for anyone. Never.  
  
Sarah had a way of bringing out the best in the Goblin King. She held power of him, that no one else ever had. Not even his parents. It was almost as though she could reach into the depths of his soul, and bring his cold heart back to life again.  
  
She gntly laid back in the grass, and watched the leaves move gently with the breeze. All Jareth could do was watch her with his mismatched eyes.  
  
"It is so peaceful here.", she said softly, closing her eyes, and inhaling the fragrant air deeply. " I wish that it could stay like this forever."  
  
Jareth smiled, and shook his head. "Sadly, I have no control over the weather here." He produced a crystal in his hand, and gazed into it. "I can manipulate objects, time, the stars, almost eveything. Except the weather. Many think that winter is one of the most beautiful times in the underground." He turned the crystal into a rose, and held it out to Sarah. "A gift.", he said taking her hand into his own.  
  
Sarah took the flower, and sniffed it. It was beautiful red rose. It was as red as blood, and very beautiful.  
  
"Thank you, My lord.", she said as she bowed her head down, still holding the flower to her nose. "It's beautiful."  
  
She looked up at him, shyly. "Jareth, I want to know something." She looked into his eyes for confirmation that she could ask him the question.  
  
"Anything.", he said as he threw a rock into a nearby pond.  
  
"After all that I've done to you, why do you love me?" She looked down at the ground, somewhat ashamed for asking such a question.  
  
He frowned for a moment, then looked at her. " I really don't know, Sarah. I have always held a rather special place for you. You are the only person that I have ever allowed to be close to me. I don't think that there is any other woman in the world that I could ever feel this strongly for." He held his hand out to touch her cheek. "Your skin is so soft. You are so beautiful. So strong, and willing. And yet so innocent. I couldn't help but to love you." He kissed her hand. "You are my life, My Lady, and always will be."  
  
"That's really sweet, Jareth." She looked up at him, tears welling in her eyes. "No one has ever treated me like this before. You have given me so much."  
  
"Material things do not matter, Sarah. They can be replaced. What I feel for you, and what you feel for me, cannot. That is why I cherish you so much. If I ever lost you, I don't know what would become of me. I need your belief in me, just as much as I need your love."  
  
He pulled her close to him ,and pressed their lips in a passionate kiss. Every nerve in her body tingled, as she could feel herself being taken away into a world where she would never be ridiculed again. Then just as quickly, Jareth's head shot up.  
  
"What's wrong?", Sarah asked, upset from the abruptness of his movements.  
  
He shook his head in dismay.  
  
"I believe we have company on its way. He put his hand to his forhead, and closed his eyes. Already his head was beginning to ache.  
  
A moment later, Sarah could see Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo, heading towards them. Hoggle looked extremely upset. And Didymus and Ludo no better.  
  
Sarah waved to them ,and they hurried over.  
  
"Sarah,", Hoggle blurted out anxiously,"we have to talk with you." His white eyebrows were narrowed, and his face showed every sign of disapproval that was possible.  
  
"What is it?", Sarah asked, and she pulled her knees to her chest.  
  
"Fair Maid, I do believe that we should discuss this matter in a private setting, if Thou wouldst.", Didymus replied.  
  
Sarah shook her head in dismay, and asked, "Why?"  
  
"It don't matter.", Hoggle replied. "What are you doing with him?" He pointed at Jareth, who looked up enraged. "It ain't right. He's a bad person, Sarah. He don't deserve ya. He don't deserve no one, he don't. He's just up to something. Mark my words.", Hoggle stomped his right foot in disgust, and pointed a finger at Jareth.  
  
"Do leave us, Hedgewart. You do give me such a headache with your ramblings." Jareth stood up ,and walked towards the dwarf. He grabbed him by the tatty leather vest, and lifted him off the ground. "I would never hurt her."  
  
Didymus drew his staff, and Ludo blurted out, "No hurt Hoggle. Hoggle friend." His facial expression grew angry, and he walked towards Jareth.  
  
"Yes, My Brother. Together we can conquer this tyrant." Didymus posed in a defensive stance, ready to fight to the death for his friend.  
  
"You don't understnad.", Sarah yelled. She huddled, and brought her hands ot her eyes, to wipe away the vicious tears. They all looked at her, and Jareth threw Hoggle to the ground, an rushed to her side, cradeling her as she wept. She looked up at them. "I- I love him."  
  
They stood there in awe. It wasn't what she said that halted them. It was what their king had done. Never had he rushed to help anyone before. Never. Didymus looked at Hoggle.  
  
"Could it be, that perhaps our Beauty, hath tamed the Beast?"  
  
Hoggle looked in disbelief. His mouth was slightly opened, then he began to speak. "Sarah, you're making a mistake. He's a rat. A no good rat. Don't go listening to anything that he says to ya. You remember the peach? How he wouldn't give ya yer little brother back? How he tried to kills us with the cleaners in the tunnel? Ya be the judge yerself. But remeber, he ain't no good for nothin."  
  
"That's enough, Hagwort!", Jareth bellowed. Sarah was in hysterics. She felt like she was caught in the middle of everything, and that she had to pick a side.  
  
"Stop it! Just stop it! All of you! Just- Just leave me alone. Why can't I be happy? Why?" She stood up, and ran into the shelter of a nearby shed. She was close to a panic attack. Her heart was aching, and her mind was spinning.  
  
Jareth looked at his three adversaries. He clenched his jaw, and narrowed his eyebrows. Especially at Hoggle. He hated the little dwarf. And he knew that the feeling was mutual. Jareth had always known that Sarah treated her friends with the upmost kindest and respect, and he was jealous of it. He felt as though they were interfering with what he was trying to establish- an undying love between him and Sarah. He felt like Hoggle was trying to invade into his and Sarah's relationship. And he couldn't stand for it.  
  
"You have a way of invading my privacy with my lady.", Jareth said cooly, keeping an even tone in his voice. "I love that girl with all my heart, Hoggle. And I will not stand for you to interfere with that. I have stood by long enough, as she writhed in anguish." His voice was beginning to rise in anger. "And I will not allow for you three to invade us again!" He was now yelling, and Sarah could hear every word of it. She sobbed, wildly. Wishing that she could just be alone.  
  
Hoggle looked at Jareth. "C'mon.", he said as he waved to Ludo and Sir Didymus. "Leave 'em be. Let her do what she wants. She don't care 'bout us anymore." Ludo, and Sir Didymus exchanged glances, and pressed on, following Hoggle. Jareth watched them walk away. He was furious. His pale flesh had taken on a lighter shade of pink. He had his fists clenched. Had it not been for Sarah's sake, he would have banihed them all to the Bog of Eternal Stench.   
  
He found Sarah sitting in the small shed. Her eyes were red. She looked up at him.  
  
"I feel like I am supposed to pick sides here.", she said as she stared blankly into oblivion.  
  
He helped her. "No. Don't ever think that you have to choose sides, Love. Frankly, I don't know what you ever saw in Hoggle as a.....friend."  
  
"He helped me. When no one else would." She released her hands from his grasp ,and turned away.  
  
"As did the wise man with the bird. As did the worm. Yet- yet you show no concern for them." Sarah looked at him with empty eyes.  
  
"They never showed any concern for me.", she said simply.  
  
"Ah. That is where you are wrong. I do recall the worm adding that he was rather relieved that you hadn't taken the quickest route ot the castle. So that you could avoid running into a certain Goblin King." He smiled, trying to cheer her up. But it didn't work. she looked at him, cleary frusterated.  
  
"Hardly concern, Jareth. Hardly."  
  
"Concern, none-the-less. And I find it rather ironic, that that fox, and brut of a creature, find no fault with what you do. But yet that annoying little dwarf-" Sarah cut him off.  
  
"Jareth, please. He's my friend. Just leave it at that. Okay?" She wanted the discussion to end, but Jareth kept on pressing.  
  
"A real friend, I must add. Not wanting you to do what feels right in your heart." he turned away from her, and looked at the horizon. "If he didn't want us to be married, would you cancel our engagement?"  
  
"Of course not!" She looked at him. " Why are you jealous of him, Jareth. I love you."  
  
She raised her hands up, and shook them for emphasis. "This is childish."  
  
"I agree. Then why are you letting it bother you so much?", he asked.  
  
She couldn't answer him. There was no reason for her to be acting like this. Hoggle would have to learn to get over it. "I am so jealous of him, because I love you so much. He acts as though you a property of the dwarves, Sarah. Only you know what is best for you. Just becasue he is your friend, it doesn't give him the right to be able to tell you what to do. And it seems as though you defend him so. I am left wondering if you would defend me, for such acts." He looked somewhat sad.   
  
"Jareth, I will always love you. And I will always love him too. As a friend. But you are going to be my husband. And nothing can change that. Nothing can change what I feel for you. Just as it can't change my feelings of friendship for him."  
  
"There, you have it. You have resolved the matter entirely yourslef, Sarah."  
  
She smiled. "I suppose I have, haven't I?" She cloed her eyes and thought for a moment. The confrontation was over, and she felt relieved. She knew what she was doing. If Hoggle didn't understnad, then he would have to learn to. Jareth would overcome his jealousy, for it seemed as though he had already began to. Things were begining to look up for her.  
  
"And now, with all due respect, I believe that it is time for lunch."  
  
Sarah nodded. She had just realized that she was hungry. And lunch was sounding good right now.  
  
They dined at the castle again. Both oblivious that the goblin subjects were watching them. And they didn't even really care. Again Sarah dined on Fae delicacies. And again, she found that she enjoyed motly everything. Especally the desserts. The alderberry tea was also one of her favorites. She enjoyed several cups of it, as they laughed merrily.  
  
The large clocked chimed, as it indicated that it was three o'clock in the afternoon, in the underground. Sarah looked at him.  
  
"I suppose that it is time that we announce our engagement to your family?", Jareth asked, as he watched her expression become worried.  
  
"Will you bring me back with you?", Sarah asked, as she stared at him. Her eyes were wide. He could tell that his instincts had been right. She didn't want to leave the underground now.  
  
He looked down, and threw his napkin on the table.  
  
"Sarah, that is your decision. I can't make you. I can't make you stay Above, neither. But they are your family. For now, at least. At least know that you have precious time with them with them left." He felt badly for her. He knew that she truly didn't want to go back, Aboveground.  
  
"Then keep me here, now. Please,Jareth. I-I don't want to be there anymore. I belong here." Her eyes were pleading with him, to allow her to stay.  
  
"We shall discuss it with your family. There is a chance that you may change your mind. Then again, I may see reason, to wisk you away imediately. Let us leave it at that for now, at least. Alright?" He looked into her eyes, reassuringly.  
  
"I want to stay here, with you. I belong here. Not there.", Sarah protested.  
  
"I know that, just as well as you do. But things will be alright. I won't let anything bad happen. I promise you. And you must trust me, Sarah. Please." He cupped her chin in his hand, and kissed her gently. All she did was acknowledge him with a nod of her head.   
  
A moment later, they had faded away into a gentle breeze, and reappeared in her bedroom.  
  
  
  
In the living room, Sarah could hear Karen and her father talking. Jareth listened intently, and grew absolutely mad at what he heard.  
  
"This is the last straw, Robert. First she stops listening to us, and now she is skipping out on school. And you have no idea what-so-ever where she may be. I think that it is time that you crack down, and send her to private school. Even if it is only for a year or two. It may teach her some respect for her family!" Karen's voice was high pitched, and furious.  
  
"Karen, she's a teenager. Things have to be adjusted for her. All kids go through this phase of life." He held a crying Toby in his arms, and from the tone of his voice, it wasn't hard ot tell that the debate over Sarah had been going on for quite some time.  
  
"Adjustments? So what do we do? Change our life around to fit her lifestyle? I don't think so, Robert. Not now. Not in the future."  
  
Jareth watched Sarah's facial expresion change from sadness ot misery, all within a few mere moments. He was outraged that her father would allow Karen to run everyone's lives, just to benefit herself.   
  
"Don't do anything harsh to Dad, remember." Sarah's eyes were full of hate for Karen, and Jareth could see it.  
  
"Sarah, he is just as guilty as she is, for hurting you.", he used his thumb to wipe away a tear that had fallen from her beautiful brown eyes. "I never knew- I never saw them treating you so."  
  
"I don't want to stay, Jareth. Really, I don't." She sat on her bed.  
  
"I cannot make you stay here in good taste, Sarah. I am surprised that you had never tried to do yourslef in, living with this woman." He read the look hat crossed her face quickly, and she looked down at the ground. "You had actually thought about that, hadn't you?"  
  
All she could do was nod.  
  
"It's been a little better, but she's hell bent on me marrying one her friends' sons or something. Something to increase her social status, or something. But she always goes back to being the same old Karen. Always." She picked Launcelot up, and held the teddy bear to her chest. It brought her some comfort. But it couldn't make Karen just go away.  
  
"Let us get this over with, then.", Jareth said, as he opened the bedroom door. "Ladies first."  
  
Sarah stood, laying the bear gently on her bed, and walked out of the room. Her dress was trailing behind her, and she was closely followed by Jareth.  
  
When she got to the main hall, she called out to her father.  
  
"Dad?" Her voice was trembling with fear. She knew that it wasn't going to be an enjoyable argument with Karen at all. But, she also knew that she had someone to defend her now. Someone to back her up.  
  
"Sarah? Sarah where have you been?", her father demanded. "Your mother and I have been worried sick. You just ran off, and told no one where you were going." He looked at his daughter, and noticed the dress she was wearing. "Where on earth did you get that?"  
  
Karen walked into the room, after she had placed Toby in his playpen. She looked like a devil in the red shirt, and black skirt. Her eyes were furious.  
  
"Young Lady, you are in for it now. I told you last night that you weren't moving out of this house until you came clean with us, and we met this fairytale boyfriend of yours. And then you skip classes, and run off. You aren't going to see the light of day for weeks, you dumb girl!" She was screeching at Sarah, but Sarah stood defiantly. She glanced towards the stairs, and Jareth stepped out. Robert and Karen gasped when they sen him. Sarah smiled, loving every moment.  
  
"Karen, I would like you to meet my fairytale boyfriend." She pointed towards Jareth, who was smiling wolfishly. He bowed slightly.  
  
Karen was stuttering over her words, but Robert didn't look overly surprised. He was more shocked over the Goblin King's attire than anything else. The grey breeches, tight black waistcoat, and white poet's shirt, along with the black shiny, knee high boots. it combined to make an interesting combination. But for some reason, it seemed to suit the man.  
  
"I am Jareth. Goblin King, of the Fae. And I believe that you are Robert, and Karen." He glanced at Karen ho was still trying to get ahold of herself. "My my. You do appear to be a rather crude woman. Frankly, I never found that quality appealing. Especially when you treat my dear Sarah with such disrespect." He took a step towards Karen, but Robert stepped between them.  
  
"Sarah, who is this guy?", Robert demanded. "And why are the two of you dressed up like this?" He looked from his daughter, and then back to Jareth.  
  
"I dress as I please. As Sarah will now as well. I believe that you have both already noticed the ring that I have given her. I prefer to think of it as a symbol of out undying love for one another." Jareth took Sarah by the hand, and held the ring up to Robert's face. "It's rather beautiful. Don't you think?", Jareth asked coolly. "Just like your daughter."  
  
Robert's face was beginning to show signs of concern." Sarah, what is he talking about?", he asked his daughter.   
  
Sarah looked at Jareth for a moment, then back to her father.  
  
"Dad, I'm leaving. I am going to be with Jareth. I-I love him."  
  
"That is absurd!", Karen yelled. "You're only sixteen. What do you know of love?" Karen was clearly angry.  
  
"Obviously more than you.", Jareth replied, piercing her with his mismatched eyes. "And do hush up.", he added,dismissing her with a wave of his hand.  
  
"Robert, your daughter and I plan to be wed within the month. If I could prolong, I would, but it would be risking my losing her. And I can't allow that to happen. She means too much to me." Jareth looked around the house. "I believe it would be appropriate for us to sit, and discuss this matter. I am very adamant about taking her back with me. As is Sarah." He wrapped his arm about her waist, and pulled her close.  
  
Robert ran his fingers through his hair. He was distraught, and had no idea what to do. "Come on. Let's go into the living room."  
  
"No, Robert!", Karen shouted. "I want that man out of my house this very instant!", she demanded. Her face was nearly as red as her shirt.  
  
Robert raised his hand to stop her, and shook it maddingly. "Karen, let me take care of this. Get some drinks or something. Just stay out of it." Karen stood there, cleary angry, as Robert walked away, and sat in the living room.   
  
He sat on the sofa, directly accross from Jareth, and Sarah. Jareth had a calm look on his face, but it wasn't hard to tell that Robert was disgruntled. Jareth sat with his legs crossed, and his arms folded. He watched Robert as he removed his grey suit coat, and wring his hands. He sat hunched forward, his once black hair, now beginning to show signs of grey.  
  
"Tell me exactly what is going on here, Sarah.", he said, trying to keep calm, and collected.  
  
"I'm leaving, Dad. I am going to the Underground, with Jareth. Forever. We are going to get married." She paused for a moment, then smiled. "I'm going to be his queen, Dad."  
  
"Sarah, that is ludicrous. You are sixteen. He looks nearly thirty. And there is no way that he is a king. A goblin king at that. You know just as well as I do, that goblins and fairies don't exist. He shook his head, in disbelief. "Life isn't like a fairytale, Sarah."  
  
"I can make her life a fiarytlae.", Jareth said as he stood up.   
  
"How?", Robert asked. "By dressing up, and playing pretend?" Robert was very sarcastic.  
  
"On the contrary, Sir, there are other worlds in this vast universe. Even on this very planet. My world, the Underground, is made of magic. And it is our wish, both my own, and Sarah's, to live together in this palce, as one."  
  
"Magic does't exist!", Robert exclaimed as he stood up, to see Jareth eye to eye. Karen walked in with a tray of drinks, clearly in an unforgiving mood.  
  
"But it does, Sir. And I shall give you a small demonstration." He pulled his hands together, and when he pulled them apart, a crystal appeared. He held it up, for Robert to examine.   
  
Robert snorted. "Pure hocus pocus. It doesn't prove anything."  
  
Karen looked at Sarah. "You are in deep trouble, Missy."  
  
Sarah glared back at her. " I won't be here for you to do anything, Karen."  
  
"Oh yes you will. You are not moving out of that door." Karen was tapping her foot on the floor, as she still held the tray.  
  
"Hocus pocus. I never heard of my magic referred ot as such.", Jareth replied, as he smiled at Sarah. then he threw the crystal on the floor. A goblin appeared. " I suppose that this little fellow is a figmentation of your combined imagination then?" Sarah giggled, and Jareth caressed her face.  
  
The goblin looked around in wonderment. He had never seen humans before, let alone their world. His pointed nose brushed Karen's leg, and she jumped back, upsetting the drinks slightly. It removed its' dented black helmet, and bowed before Jareth.  
  
"Yer Highness.", it mumbled as he fell over itself.  
  
Jareth looked around the room. "Do tell me what you think of it, then." He sat down, next to Sarah once again.  
  
Robert was dumbfounded. He had no idea what to say. Karen sat the tray of drinks on the coffee table, and began her spiel.  
  
"Don't fall for it. It's a simple hoax." Robert covered his eyes with his hand.  
  
"I don't know what to believe anymore.", he said solmenly. He looked at Sarah. And he seen how happy she was when she was holding Jareth's hand. He asked himself, "He is really from another world? Really a king?"  
  
"Are you listening to me, Robert. Don't let her get away with this.", Karen screamed. "If you do, you will be the fool. Not me."  
  
Jareth understood Robert's plight, somewhat. "I can show you my kingdom, Sir. If it would please you, and put your mind to rest." Jareth remebered Sarah's request to be kind to her father. And that was what he was trying to do.  
  
Robert looked up, in a daze. "Ah, yeah. Let's do that, and take it from there."  
  
"I am certainly not going, Robert!", Karen said flatly.  
  
"Yes, you are.", Robert replied evenly. "You always insisted that you were her mother, then here you go. Duty calls." He was not happy, and it wasn't hard to tell. "Get Toby, and lets go." Karen hesitated. "Now!", he yelled, to get her to move. She stomped off, and in a moment, returned with Toby in her arms.  
  
A second later, Robert felt himself, vanishing, and the next instant, they were in a courtyard, with the large castle doors before them. He looked around in amazement. Sarah smiled, at the surroundings. She felt more at home here, then she had ever felt at her family's home in the Aboveground.   
  
Jareth approached Robert. "I welcome you to the Labyrinth. I believe that it is not so much a fairytale as you once believed it to be. I assure you, it is as real as you or I are." Jareth cracked a grin, proud that he was King, and proved a powerless mortal wrong. "Of course, now it is a question as to whether or not you and I are real." He chuckled wickedly to himself.  
  
Karen was cleary amazed. Disgusted, but still amazed, none-the-less.  
  
"I had no idea-", Robret began. Then he turned to Sarah. "Why didn't you say anything?" His face reflected remorse that his daughter hadn't come to him.  
  
"Why? So you both could laugh at me, and tell me to get my head out of the clouds? So Karen could threaten me to take away all the stuff I ever had? It's no wonder,Dad. You guys live in a perfect little world. I- I just don't want to be a part of it anymore." She stode to Jareth's side, and looked to the sky. "I found where I belong. And I found someone who cares about me."  
  
"Really, Sarah. You don't actually believe that your father and I are dumb enough to allow you to stay here, marry a man we have never laid eyes upon, and except everything without so much as a protest? You really are crazy!" She propped Toby up, on to her hip, and looked around the courtyard. "And I suppose that he has everything that you are ever going to need in that castle. And I suppsoe that you have slept with him?" Her hazel eyes were demanding an answer. But Sarah was furious.  
  
"What is this? The Spanish Inquisition? I really thought that you had more tact than that, Karen. But I guess I was wrong." She snorted, and looked at Jareth. "I'm going to my room." She ran off, up the stairs, and into the castle. Her hair blew madly in the breeze, and once she stumbled over her long dress. Jareth paused a moment to collect himself, before he said anything.  
  
"Robert, I suggest that you and I discuss this in private. Without anymore interference. Especially from that woman.", he said as he pointed his gloved finger at Karen.  
  
Robert looked at Karen. "I agree.", he replied. Karen looked from him, to Jareth, and then back to Robert.   
  
"You can't be serious! Are you telling me that I won't have any say in the decision that you make?" She was hysterical.  
  
"That is about the sum of it.", Jareth replied coldly. "I believe that you have caused enough trouble. Especially by sending Lady Sarah running off. Remember. When here,", he pointed to the labyrinth with his right hand to emphasize what he was saying," you play by my rules. Here, I am King, and you are guests. So, I suggest that you, and your self indulgent son go into the gardens, whilst I discuss matters with your husband." Jareth was extremely ignorant. He didn't care for Karen. For some reason, she reminded him of a certain arrogant brat whom he had almost married so many centuries ago.  
  
"May I sit with Sarah then?", Karen asked meekly. Jareth thought about it for a moment. Perhaps things would be alright if she did. Afterall, Sarah was catching on quickly thay she could have many of her requests granted. And the removal of her stepmother would be a rather easy one to grant.  
  
"I suppose that that would be alright. Wait here, and I will send someone to take you to her. Your husband and I will join you later on, once we have settled this matter." Jareth looked at Robert. He could tell that the man was dreadfully scared of losing his daughter. Yet, Jareth wondered why. They had never really paid much attention to his beloved. basically used her as a servant. He watched as Robert whispered something to Karen. By the way that she was gesturing, she was cleary angry. especially by the fact of the final decision being left up to "men". However, Jareth continued to wait patiently until Robert rejoined him. Then, together, they climbed the stone steps into the throne room, and from there, to the conservatory. Karen stayed behind, and awaited the arrival of the servant, still holding Toby, and still enraged. 


	8. A Time To Reconcile

Chapter 8 A Time To Reconcile  
  
Sarah stood by the balcony doors, in her chamber. She gazed out, over the Labyrinth. Her face reflected her sadness. She didn't want to leave. She didn't want to go back to her miserable existence, Aboveground. She had never really felt as part of the family, since her father had married Karen. Everything had changed from the moment that she had set foot in the house. And moreso when Toby had been born. Sarah let out a deep sigh, as she closed the drapes, and sat in the chair infront of her writing table. She laid her head on her arms, and looked at the boquet of flowers that were arranged in the crystal vase. Then, she heard a knock at her door.  
  
"Come in.", she barely whispered. Maddie opened the door, and ambled in, followed by Karen and Toby. Sarah just stared at them. Then she spoke. "Maddie, please take them away. I don't feel like visitors." Sarah stood up, and walked to the fireplace. Maddie stood there, and looked at her Misses, then shook off the request.  
  
"Naturally, I'd be's followin' yer wishes, Miss. But His Majesty wished that I bring them to you. I'se got no says in this, Miss. So I'll be leavin' ya to yer visit then." Then just as quickly as she had entered, Maddie disappeared out the door, closing it as she did so.  
  
Sarah watched Karen as she looked around the room. She hated that woman with a passion. Karen layed Toby on the bed, as he was drowsy, and slumber wasn't too far away for the child. Then, Karen sat in the chair that was adjacent from Sarah. She scanned her step daughters face for some sign of what was running through her head. But she found none. She, herself, had many thoughts running through her head. Her and Sarah had never really seen eye to eye. That fact had never ben hidden from anyone. They shared no common interests, and Sarah always referred to her as her "wicked stepmother". But Karen never really understood Sarah. And she was just beginning to understand that now. They had never sat down, and chatted about anything. School, plays, movies, books. Karen had never had the time for Sarah. And now, it was dawning that she may never have time with her again.  
  
She laid her hand on Sarah's, but Sarah withdrew her own in an instant. She recoiled as a rattle snake would, and would not look her in the eyes.  
  
"Sarah, please. Can't we just talk? I promise that you won't have to put up with me for long." Karen's face showed signs of actual concern.   
  
"What's there to talk about? You never had time for me before. I don't see how you can make time for me now. I would prefer to be left alone." Sarah stood, and walked to her balcony.  
  
"That's true, Sarah. I never did make the time for you. And you didn't make time for me neither. It's a two way street. But I hope that that's not the only reason that you want to stay here." She was a little sarcastic, and Sarah shot her a glare of complete contempt.  
  
"Why would you care? You never cared! From the first day you walked into my house, you took things over. You tried to erase everything, and turn it into your own little world!" Sarah was approaching her, and she had a purely evil look on her face. She hunched her back ,and turned her fingers into claws, and had her nose just touching Karen's. Then, suddenly, she just backed off, and took her seat again. Karen was terrified, and Sarah knew it. "But,", sarah said simply, "you are in my world now. And now you're playing by my rules." Sarah tuned her head away, and started randomly looking at her books.  
  
"I must say that you always were a little brat, Sarah.", Karen said rhetorically. She narrowed her eyes.  
  
Sarah shook her finger at her scoldingly. "Ah ah ah. You're forgetting. My game. My rules." Sarah smiled wolfishly.  
  
"Fine then, Sarah. If you don't want to have anything to do with your own flesh and blood, fine! And you had better take that little halo from your head, and burn it. I always knew what you were all about. Always."  
  
"Well, if I have to burn my halo, then you had better have your horns removed. I'm not the one always trashing other's hopes and dreams. I'm not the one telling others how to live thier lives! And I am certainly not the one who denies anybody the time of day because I think that they are below me! You need a reality check, Karen. You have no idea what I gave up for your little bundle of joy laying there on the bed. I gave up more than you can ever imagine. I put myself through pure Hell, just to save him from being turned into a goblin. Not that you care anyway!" Sarah was screaming, and it woke Toby up from his daze. He started wailing, and Karen rushed to him. She picked him up, and tried to hush him to no avail.  
  
"There, I hope you're happy now, Sarah." She began talking baby talk to Toby, who looked at her grinning. "Yes, she woke up Mommy's Little Boy. Yes she did. And I'm not going to let her do it again." She glared at Sarah, who took her position by her balcony door once again.  
  
As all this was happening, Jareth and Robert were sitting in the conservatory, heatedly discussing what was to become of Sarah williams.  
  
"I just can't let you take my little girl, Jareth. I'm sorry.", Robert said as he shook his head.  
  
"I must confess that I hardly think that she is a little girl any longer. I truly do care for your daughter, Robert. I have since the day I first laid eyes on her in the park. She has an imagination that I can appreciate. A spirit so free. And yet, there you sit, saying that she must be denied her dreams for her own sake." Jareth was pacing, and he casually sipped on a glass of wine. "Here, she can be a queen. She can have everything that her heart desires. She'll never want for anything-ever. I can promise you that." Jareth was sincere, and Robert had picked up on that immediately.  
  
"You said that you had watched Sarah. Then how did she come to know you?", Robert asked, sipping on his own glass of red wine, and then admiring it with a bit of a smile.  
  
"I hardly think that that is relevant.", Jareth replied dryly.  
  
"But, I do.", Robert shot back. "After all, she is my daughter. And, I beleive that it is my right." he stood defiantly, ready to press the matter.  
  
"Alright then. If you must know. Several weeks ago, as you and your charming wife were out enjoying the evening, your dear daughter took it upon herself to tell your son a story. A story about a certain Goblin King, in a land very far away, who lived in a labyrinth with creatures of all sorts. At one point, as the girl in the story did, Sarah wished a squalling baby-your son, away. And, as the law states here, I had to take him." He paused for a moment to reflect on their first meeting together, and smiled. "Sarah, being dutiful, wanted him back. Not to please herself, but to make you and that devil of a woman, happy. So, in essence, she gave up everything that I offered her- her dreams, and future happiness, for you."  
  
Robert was sitting with his hands over his face. He had never known that part of Sarah. They had grown so very far apart over the years. And he may have grown somewhat cold to her.   
  
"And that is not the only reason I love her." Robert looked up now. Jareth was gazing out the window, and a small smile had crept onto his face. "She has a way of making me happy. She can bring out the best in me at any moment. Her smile is enough radiance to make all of the gardens in my kingdom bloom." He looked back at Robert. "And that is why I want to marry her. I can give her immortality. An eternity of fairytales to be made."  
  
"And why can't you wait?", Robert asked sadly. "Why can't you just wait for her to grow up? I guarantee you that her heart will change. She is just like her mother. In every way. Every phrase, every action, even her looks."  
  
"Her mother never concerned me. If I could wait, I would. But I can't! The head Council is passing a law to forbid mortals from being nothing but mere servants. A fate that Sarah doesn't deserve. If I marry her soon, she will be an immortal. A Fae. And there is nothing that anyone could do to her then. She would already be a queen before any law was passed." Jareth threw his glass at the wall. "I have gone through great lengths to ensure every aspect of her training, and safety. The least that you can do, is allow her to live her life."  
  
Robert stood up, ready for battle with the suitor." And what happens if you marry her? Hmmmm? It goes all the way back through the history books, Your Majesty! War. Plain and simple. What will you do if a war breaks out between you and this Head Council? How is that ensuring her safety?"  
  
Jareth was becoming frusterated. He felt as though he were already losing his most valued prize. He ran his gloved hand through his blonde hair, and fixed his mismatched eyes upon Robert. He looked solemn. Saddened. Robert picked that emotion up instantly.  
  
"I can't lie to you. I don't admit to having all the answers to your questions, for I fear that I don't. Alas, I am not a god. Nor do I entertain the ideas of such. I am standing here, humble before you, asking you for your daughter's hand in marriage." Jareth extended his hand out to Robert. "Don't you see what I can give her. Not only all that surrounds you,", he said as he pulled his hands towards his chest, "but my heart as well. And there is no greater love than that which I hold for Sarah. If i could wait, I honestly would. I have gone over it and over it in my mind, to find another avenue. Another possibility. But there just are not any "  
  
"How do I know that things won't change when I leave here? I have no guarantee that you won't harm her. You're a man I don't even know. You are at least fifteen years older than her. That isn't proper for starters. I just can't let her go. I'm sorry." Robert stood up, and signaled that he was ready to leave with the expression that crossed his face. But Jareth wasn't giving up just yet. He still had a few tricks left in his magic bag.  
  
"Sarah asked me to be kind to you, you know. Strange, I find it. She shows much mercy, and you show cruelty. You stand before me, and attempt to deny her of that which she has come to love in such a short time. You may not be able to let her stay, but I am not able to let her leave. I can't force her one way or the other. Call it humanitarian rules. If she decides to stay, she will stay." He approached Robert, and began posing as cruel and evil as he possibly could. "And there is not a single thing that you, or anyone can do about it. I will not see my bride suffer any longer from yours, or any other person's hands. Do I make myself perfectly clear? I have been more than generous with you Robert. More than patient, and more than hospitable. I suggest that you realize your place here. My realm, my rules."  
  
Robert was dumbfounded. His mind was a mixture of guilt, and pride. Guilt that he had treated Sarah so indifferently, with such disrespect at times. And pride, that his ego was being stung by a complete stranger. His ego had been wounded. It had seemed that he had taken on a few of Karen's traits throughout the course of their marriage.  
  
Jareth produced a crystal and threw it up into the air. It burst into millions of particles, and spread about the conservatory. Almost instantly, flowers began blooming, and vines wrapping themselves about the scattered pieces of furniture. Jareth smiled, and Robert only stood and did nothing. He was powerless. A mere mortal amoung a race of magical creatures. And he knew that no one would believe him, if he ever told them about this place. He would be considered a fool, and the laughing stock of everything that he had taken part in.  
  
"I suggest that we join Lady Sarah, and your darling wife, Sir. Sarah will be impatiently awaiting your news. And I am sad to say that I doubt she will be pleased with what you have stated. But I am sure that that will not stop her form deciding what she wants in her heart. It's a pity, you know. Every man should find true love. And here you stand, trying to rip it asunder. I wonder if it is possible if it could be out of rage and jealousy, in the fact that your daughter has found something that you have been searching for for such a long time? What a pity. But off we go. I believe as well ,that My Lady will be wishing to retire shortly, especially to rid herself of your nagging wife." Jareth smiled slightly, but Robert didn't care. He was just trying to sort out his thoughts. Millions of thoughts. And they were all just buzzing through his head, and he could not make head nor tail of any of them. Was he jealous? Or was he acting out of fartherly concern? Was it possible that Sarah had found her place, or that this was just a magician trying to kidnap his only daughter. After all, that is what commonly happened in fairytales. And this was beginning to seem no different.  
  
Sarah was more than ready to retire. She wanted Karen out, but none of the guards would escort the woman and bawling child. They were too cowardice, Sarah thought. And Karen was becoming more and more persistant, that sarah would be returning home, and would be grounded for the rest of her life. But, she just sat in her chair, silently leafing through one of her many books, and shortly, Jareth and her father came into her room. Sarah didn't even stand to greet them, instead she just turned away, and didn't even bother to look up at anyone. Robert look at his wife, and then at Jareth. but Jareth offered no support. If the circumstances had of been diferent, he would have rushed to her side, to bring a smile to her face. But it would not be proper in this setting, so all he could do was stand aside, and await for her to say something. But Robert wasn't nearly as patient. He walked over to her, and kneeled infront of her, pushing the book down.  
  
Sarah, come on. It's time to go home.", he said as he gave her a smile. "You've had a long day. We can talk about it later, after supper."  
  
Karen grimiced. She would not be giving Sarah any supper, but instead, would be giving her the punishment of a lifetime, she thought silently to herself.  
  
"I'm not going.", was all that Sarah said, still not looking at her father's face. "I am home. Just go away, and leave me be." Her face was ashen, and her eyes were filling with tears. For once she had actually felt that she belonged in this place, and now people - people who were supposed to love her, and support her, were trying to tear her away from where she wanted to be the most.  
  
"Yes. Sarah, you have to go. I am your father. I know what's good for you. Jareth seems to be a good man, but he is too old for you. And you are so young. Too young to be married."  
  
"And too old to be turned into a gobin.", Sarah added sarcastically. "It's all about what you two want, isn't it? It was never about what I wanted. All I ask is to live happily ever after. Jareth loves me. He can give me that. Not that I expect either of you to understand that concept." Sarah had become cold. Jareth knew that she was distraught, but he had to stay out of it. He could not stand having her hate him for something that he did or said to her family.  
  
"Now calm down, honey.", her father said, trying to comfort her. "It's not like the two of you are joined at the hip. Look at him! He's at least fifteen years older than you. Sarah, that's not proper. And you're acting very immature." He stood up, and looked to Jareth, hoping for some support. But he was given none.  
  
"You're not acting very grown up either, Dad. For sixteen years, you took care of me, and that was it. You just fed and clothed me. Mom was no better. But at least she sat down just to talk every now and again. You only do that when you think something is up. Only then. If you want me to be happy, you would let me stay here. With Jareth. And you wanna know something? He is alot older than you thnk. He is immortal. He is almost eight hundred years old. And I am the only person he ever cared about. If that's not true love, then I don't know what else is." She walked to Jareth's side, and rested her head on his shoulder. He reached up, and stroked her head, then he gently kissed her on the forehead. "I'm just so tired of it all.", she whispered. " I want to live my life. I want to be happy." She was fighting to hold her tears back, but it was a struggle that she was losing.  
  
"Here she goes with her waterworks again.", Karen added sarcastically. She rolled her eyes, as she shifted Toby in her arms.  
  
"The Lady Sarah needs time to herself, I do believe.", Jareth spoke calmly, but had a tone of arrogance. "I am going to return you to your world, now. None of you belong here. Especially since your presence disturbs My Lady."  
  
"She is hardly your lady, Jareth. She is my daughter! What I say goes! And that is that! And I say that she is coming home with the rest of us, and getting any notions of her getting married to a 'King of the Goblins' out of her head. This is all just a bunch of nonsense!" Robert was yelling, and the Goblin King was quickly becoming enraged. his mismatched eyes became piercing spears, and for a moment Robert began to bck off.  
  
"I have extended my upmost hospitality to you. I have reminded you, that while in my kingdom, you obey my rules. And yet, I find that you completely overstep your bounds, and insult me, and Sarah." He released Sarah, and approached Robert. "I find you to be just as pompous as that woman there. And I warn you, back off, or you will face dire consequences for your insolence."  
  
Robert was awestruck. All Karen could do was just stand back, and watch. She had already been intimidated by Jareth, and Sarah was glad for that.   
  
"I find that we can reach a relatively happy medium here.", Jareth spoke softly, looking back at Sarah. "I suggest a barter, for my dear Sarah."  
  
Being the businessman that he was, Robert caught on quickly to what Jareth was suggesting.  
  
"You mean a trade of some sort?", he asked, slightly amused by the idea.  
  
"Yes. Everything has its' price. And Sarah is no different. I believe from past experience,", he paused and looked into her eyes for a moment, "Sarah is accustomed to such trades. However, a price is yet to be named." Robert frowned, knowing that somehow, it was wrong to do such a thing. She was, afterall, his daughter. He looked at Sarah, and he could see the hurt expression on her face. But Karen was full of resentment. It was a hard call for him to make, but he felt that he was making the right decision. Jareth had demonstrated that he was willing to do anything for Sarah. Perhaps that actually was true love.  
  
"I may be a crude businessman, Jareth, but I could never be cruel. Especially to my own flesh and blood. I can't force Sarah to live a life that I want her to. I realize that now. And I know that she cares for you, and vice versa. However, I still don't approve of this one bit, and I will not encourage it. I am making that perfectly clear, to the both of you." He looked at Sarah. " You had to grow up so fast, Sarah. I wish that you had of came to talk to me, when I told you to, only those few days ago. But, the fact of the matter, is that you didn't. And here we are, fighting it out."  
  
"Nothing ever changes, Daddy. Nothing." She glanced towards Karen, and smiled. "Just like my feelings for Karen will never change." She shrugged her shoulders. "I'll always hate her." Karen did nothing more than just roll her eyes.  
  
"Man to man, now, Jareth." Jareth raised his elegant eyebrows, and looked at Robert. "I expect that you will bring my little girl home from time to time. She is, afterall, my daughter." Jreth smiled, and Robert shook his hand.   
  
Karen looked angry, and snarled, "Well now what, Robert?"  
  
Robert just smiled, and clapped Jareth on the back. Jareth was actually speechless for once.  
  
"I guess that I am going to have a son-in-law now, then." He smiled at Sarah, and her spirits soared high. Sarah felt happy again. She looked at Jareth, and even the Mighty Goblin King seemed to relax in the face of others. It was a glorious scene, all were smiling, and hugging, all, except Karen. But that didn't seem to bother anyone. She just stood on the sidelines, feeling hostile, that for once, she wasn't in the limelight. 


	9. The Beginning Of Happily Ever After

Chapter 9 The Beginning of Happily Ever After  
  
The informal celebration went into the later hours of the evening. Sarah was overjoyed, as was Jareth. Everything was beginning to fall into place for them. Though, Robert did make it perfectly clear, that no one was forcing them into anything. He also stated sevreal times about the rather large age difference, but other than that, he seemed relatively pleased that Sarah had found a man who offered her his whole heart. Things were beginning to look like the perfect fairytale.  
  
Karen on the other hand, well, she was definately not pleased with anything that had been going on that day. She felt that Sarah was diminishing her social status, and that this was a bunch of mere nonsense. She wished that she could have had her way, and punished Sarah until no tomorrow. But, she knew that Jareth was keeping close watch on her. She could sense it, just from the way that every now and again he would glance at her, and nod his head. It was almost like he was daring her to attempt something. For all she knew, he could read her mind. Anything was proving to be possible in this strange place. This palce that deviated from the norm. And the more that something did that, the more Karen hated it. She believed in a world of status, and parties where she was the focus of all. But now, things had changed. And she dispised that mere fact.  
  
After quite sometime, Robert, Karen, and Toby departed. As they disappeared, Robert blew hs daughter a kiss. Sarah reciprocated the gesture, and gave him a gentle wave with her hand. But, for some reason, the parting hadn't affected her in any real way. She was neither happy, nor sad.   
  
She turned to Jareth, who stoked the fire that had been made by Maddie in the large hearth. Sarah smiled. She liked it when he did that. It seemed just so old fashioned to her. And she admired a man that acted as such. Jareth could almost feel her gaze on his back, and he turned immediately. He was met by her gentle smile, and the chime of her wall clock, signifying that it was one o'clock in the morning, in the Underground. The loud chime alarmed Sarah, and she felt as though her heart had actualy stopped for a moment in time. Jareth chuckled at her, Sarah gasped, and let out a burst of gentle laugter.  
  
"I don't think it's very funny, Jareth.", she said between laughs. "It scared me!" Her dark hair was covering her face, and she was doubled over.  
  
"I think that you need some rest, now. I will leave you to your slumber. Maddie will be in shortly to help you dress." Jareth looked Sarah over, and then approached her.  
  
"What are you thinking?", she asked gently.  
  
It took him a moment to reply. "I am thinking that you are the most beautiful girl that I have ever laid eyes upon. I hope that you are happy, Sarah. For, I am truly happy now."  
  
Sarah rested her face in his gloved hand, and kissed the leather bound palm. "I'm happy, Jareth. You have no idea how happy I really am. Sixteen years old, and going to be a wife. That doesn't seem to happen very often anymore." She sat on the edge of her bed, and looked down at the rug. "You have given me so much, Jareth. I hope that I can give you just as much back, in return, for everything that you've done."  
  
"Not just a wife. A queen. A regal figure to stand beside me. To love me. Sarah- you do not have to repay me for anything. That is not what lovers do." He blushed slightly, and turned away from her. Sarah smiled. She had never seen him embarassed before.  
  
"I didn't know that we'd moved to that part of our relationship this soon.", she laughed gently.  
  
"I do apologize. I hadn't meant to say it like that. The point is that we are now sharing an eternity together. There will never be anything to repay to either of us. No matter what we do for one another."  
  
The way he stood, revealed that he had let down his kingly guard. What he was giving Sarah was pure and true. Though he was having some difficulity expressing his feelings, Sarah remembered that neither of them had done this before- neither had fallen in love. Jareth was heading for the door, but Sarah stopped him before he could reach it.  
  
"Wait. You promised me that you had a gift. I hope that you haven't forgotten, Jareth." Sarah smiled, and his pale face revealed a bit of light laughter, and a gentle light in his eyes.  
  
"My my. You always remeber all aspects of any bargain or promise, don't you? Yes, I do have something special for you. You will never find another one like it in the world." He produced a crystal, and laid it on the bed. There, the crystal melted over a medium sized wooden box, that had painted flowers, perhaps roses, and was lacquered a dark color. It had been gilded in gold around the edges, and was old due to the signs of tarnishing. Sarah looked at Jareth, who nodded in approval as she went to open it.   
  
Inside was a tiny ballroom dancer, doing pirouettes, dressed in a white gown. She has real hair, which was brown and flowed past her shoulders, and seemed to be dancing infront of a mirror. On the inside lid of the box, a scene from a ball had been painted. There were masked figures everywhere, but a single masked figure- a figure who resembled Jareth in a way, seemed to be watching the tiny dancer intently.  
  
Sarah gasped. It was almost like-  
  
"The ball.", Jareth spoke softly. "You remember our first dance?" Sarah only nodded. Had Jareth intentionally created that illusion, or had it been something that her mind created?  
  
"Do look inside the box, Sarah. There are other wonders for you to behold." He was smiling slightly.  
  
As she lifted a wooden sheet that created the ballroom floor, she found a compartment full of jewellery. The most prominant piece, being the ornate gold crown that sat in the center. The gold had been manipulated into vines with flowers, and small leaves, winding about each other. In the center of the flowers, were small diamonds, that sparkled like the stars in the night sky. She picked it up, and examined it, watching how it shimmered in the light of the fire in the hearth.   
  
"It was my mother's.", Jareth said softly. "My father had it made especially for her. He believed that there was no better in the Underground, and had the finest craftsman forge it from the finest gold, and gems in this realm. I think that they would both be pleased to know that it has been passed into good hands. The hands of the woman that their son has come to love so much."  
  
"You flatter me too much, Jareth. You give me too much credit. You treat me like I'm God or something." She shrugged her shoulders, and a look of sadnes crept onto her face instantaneously. "I'm only human. Simple as that."  
  
"That is where you are slightly mistaken. Human for now. Not forever. You will become a Fae, Sarah. After living here, for a rather short while, you will gradually become a member of this race of beings. It is rather inevitable, you might say."  
  
"So, you are telling me that I will lose my humanity, then." She sounded slightly regretful ,and her gaze dropped to the floor.  
  
"No. You will not lose any qualities. You may just say that your essence is changing. It is nothing to be alarmed about. Either way, we are together-forever. And nothing will ever be able to change that. Nothing." He whispered the last word, and back towards the door. "Now, I believe that it is time to sleep. Just becasue I am Fae, does not mean that I don't need to rest as well. And you have had a rather trying day as well. Now, I will have Maddie come in, and help you prepare for a night of marvelous dreams. Until tomorow, My Beloved." Then, he vanished, like a mist over the water in the early morning.  
  
Sarah stood there, still holding the crown in her hands. She already missed him, but it was true that she was tired. For some strange reason, though, she yearned to have Jareth with her. But she did not want to seem like the selfish child she had acted as. She wanted to be as grown up as possible.  
  
Soon after, Maddie came running in. She quickly grabbed one of the long victorian style dressing gowns out of the wardrobe, and scurried over to Sarah's feet. Sarah looked down at her. Maddie's eyes grew wide when she seen the crown in Sarah's hands. It was then she knew that she was standing before her future queen. A queen that would hopefully rule forevermore in peace and tranquility. She hurriedly helped Sarah get ready for bed, but avoided touching the crown. For some reason, a reason that Sarah knew not of, Maddie seemed alomst frightened of the shiny object. She would shudder whenever the fire would cause the diamonds to shimmer in the faint light. But Sarah thought it better to say nothing at all.  
  
  
  
Jareth watched Sarah's face in his crystal, as she slumbered peacefully in her chamber. Her was mesmerized by her, for some unexplained reason. It was more than love. It was almost like they had a special connection between them. A bond like no other. At times he swore he could actually feel her emnotions. It was rather remarkable for him. And yet- yet so strange.   
  
After some time, he decided that he would rest as well. However, it was not a peaceful sleep for the king. He tossed and turned, tornmented by dreams that brought him no sense of peace. It always seemd that he could not rest. At times he would awake, and find himself sweating, and remembering the day he slew Olaris' father on the battlefield. He could see Lord Byron, standing to the side, holding his helmet in his arms, and whispering a prayer to the fallen. All the victims of war, writhing in agony, until death embraced them into the darkness. Every night, Jareth would wish for morning to come. To put an end to the nightmares, that came with the darkness. However, he always forgot the terrible dreams in Sarah's presence. She was like a saviour, who could bring the horrid nightmare to an end with her radiant light that surrounded her at any moment in time. She was always like an angel.  
  
Sarah awoke early in the moring. Being Wednesday, she had been accustomed to getting ready for school early to speak with her English teacher, about books, and the likes. But she knew that she would not be doing that anymore. She knew that her life, Aboveground, had come to a thankful abrupt end. And she thanked the heavens for that blessing.  
  
Still dressed in her nightgown, Sarah made her way through the long stair case, and dark corridor, until she found Jareth's library, and then, his chamber. She pushed the door open gently, and found her love still in bed, covered by the dark blankets. She crept over, and examined the exhausted look on his face. He looked like a tortured soul, exhausted from the anguish that his captors placed on him. Sarah felt pity, but as she extended her hand out to touch him, she withdrew slightly, as his body shifted. Though asleep, Jareth sensed her presence, and concern somehow. It were almost like reading her thoughts. But on a higher scale. He opened his eyes, and seen her looking down upon him.  
  
Sarah backed away slowly, and began heading for the door as Jareth watched her intently. He wondered why she was leaving him. When she was standing before him, she looked as though she were an angel. Her hair fluttered, but in the instant as she was pulling the door open, Jareth had sprinted over, and closed it. Holding it shut. It was no use for Sarah to even attempt to open it. She knew that it was going no where.  
  
"I didn't mean to wake you up. I'm sorry.", she said softly, not being able to look him in the eye.  
  
"Quite alright. But why are you leaving? I would expect that my future wife would sit and talk with me. Even if only for a moment." He smiled down at her, and brushed her hair away from her face. Sarah raised her hand, and tucked her hair behind her ear.  
  
She raised her shoulders, as he brought his lips to her ear, and she gently pushed him away, smiling.  
  
"That tickles.", she whimpered, running towards the bed. "And as your future wife, I would expect that my kingly husband will be dressed when he gets out of bed." She smiled wanly, and stood defiantly.  
  
"Really? I was never aware that you were permitted to give me orders in my own kingdom." In an instant of bright light, Jareth stood before, now fully clothed in his regualr attire. He stood before her with his hands upon his slender hips, and raised his eyebrows. "I trust that you find this more suitable?" Sarah just giggled, and sat on the edge of the bed. She looked around his room. She found that it seemed rather cold. All the greys and blacks combined to make it feel somewhat uninviting. But his bed was soft. "Thank God for small favors.", she thought silently to herself.  
  
"So what are we doing today?", Sarah asked as she gazed around. Jareth was watching her intently. "I mean, I guess that you're going to be busy today. Going away tomorrow and all. I guess that you don't have alot of time today." She looked at the window, and walked over to it. She seen that she had a much better view from her chambers. And alot more furniture as well.  
  
"I was thinking that you could accompnay me, Sarah. I would very much like to introduce the woman who has captured my heart to everyone that attempts to defy me to no end. Without success, I might add." He tightened his gloves, and looked at Sarah. "Of course, it will be only a brief journey, but your company would be greatly appreciated. You may even find an appropriate wedding gown for the ceremony." Sarah's face lit up. She was going to see more of the underground. She had remembered Hoggle once telling her that the kingdom where the High Council resided was the most beautiful in the entire Underground.  
  
"I'd really like that.", Sarah replied, still looking out the window.  
  
"Now, in the meantime, I suggest that you bathe, and dress for breakfast. Then, perhaps, a walk, and some simple conversation, my love?" He approached her from behind, and wrapped his arms around her. "Maybe even discuss some wedding plans. Afterall, the Goblin King's bride deserves nothing but the very best." His voice was full of pride. Pride for his bride, and pride in his kingdom and duties. "Now, I will ensure that Maddie is sent to your chambers immediately. I suggest that you dress comfortably today. I bleieve that a change of season is in the air." He released his arms from her body, and backed away slowly. "I will be waiting in the library."  
  
He opened the door for Sarah. She was excited about actually going on a journey with Jareth. She had always dreamed of seeing Fae and other creatures that many thought did't exist. It made her feel extrordinary. She glanced at him, as she made her way back to her room. She actually felt that she could be happy in her life, and no longer feel the guilt of not putting others' needs before her own.  
  
When she arrived in her chambers, Maddie had already laid out her clothes, and drawn her a bath. But the tiny creature was no where to be found. Sarah hurriedly bathed, and dressed. The gown was made of the finest velevet, and was a rich wine color, with green trim, and an ivory lace trimmed collar. It was rather pretty. And it seemd to highlight all of Sarah's traits.  
  
She joined Jareth for breakfast, and then together, they went outside, through the main courtyard, and then into the gardens. There, no goblins were to be found, and Sarah realized the drastic change in temperature. It was very cold. But, she did her best not to show that she was chilled.  
  
Jareth was dressed in all black. The slight wind ruffled the sleeves of his poets shirt, and blew his cape behind him. He looked so regal, and yet he was so gentle with Sarah. He spoke to her softly, not in the menacing, mocking tone when they had first encountered one another, when she had wished her younger sibling away. Several times, he kissed her hand, and brushed the hair from her face. He led her to a small valley, deep within the gardens. It was lush and green, and sheltered from the wind, but it was still cold. The small babbling brook was clear, and Sarah could see shimmering rocks at the bottom. There, they sat at the edge, on a stone bench, that had statues of fairies holding it up. Sarah brushed the wrinkles out of her dress, and stared about. Jareth couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was so beautiful. So fragile, yet acted so strong. He loved her with all of his heart and soul.   
  
"This was my favorite place as a child.", he said quielty, looking up at they sky. Heavy dark clouds were beginning to fill it. "I came here often, usually alone, just to sit and think. Sometimes to do nothing. Often, to think of you. It is quite beautiful. Almost as beautiful as you." Sarah blushed, and wrapped her arms about herslef, to try and keep the cold away. Jareth seen her shudder in the corner of his eye. "Here,", he said as her removed his cape, and draped it over her slender shoulders. "You need this more than I do. You should have told me that you were cold." Sarah grasped the edges of the cloak, and drew it tighter about her.  
  
"I didn't tink that it was this cold out today. It looked so beautiful from my balcony." She smiled at him. "But thank you anyways."  
  
"Quite alright. Don't hold back from me anylonger, Sarah. If you are in need of anything, just ask. Please." He looked at the sky again. "The weather is never rather constant here. Winter will soon be upon us. But this," he gestured to the valley. "This will always be the same. Lush and green. No matter how cold it does become. The winter will be a beautiful time to wed, dear Sarah. I will ensure that it is every bit the grand affair that you deserve." He did not notice Sarah move closer to his body, until he felt her touch him. The feeling excited every nerve in his being. His heart bagan to race.  
  
"It's really pretty, here. All the greens, and emeralds. I love that tree over there.", she said pointing to the ancient weeping willow. "It looks so sad. Standing there, all alone, with all the other trees scattered on the edges of the valley. The only company that it has is the brook. And I doubt that it gives that poor old tree any comfort."  
  
Then, in an instant, Sarah felt Jareth's lips upon her own. It was a soft, passionate kiss. He was trying desperately to be so gentle, and yet he was so hungry for more. He was weary of trying to hold back his emotions. Tired of always having to keep everything under complete control. But it was his kingly duty to appear as such: always under complete control. But, he was a man, wasn't he? And as such, was he not entitled to error, and did he not have needs? Even if the needs were to be totally passionate, and hungry for love? He felt that it was all true. It was all his entitlement, long since due, for the many years of kingly duties he provided.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her tiny body, holding her tightly, not wanting to let her go. Perhaps it was out of fear that he would never have this oppourtunity again, or maybe it was because it felt so wondeful, after all the years of shrewd coldness he had felt. Now, he was beginning to feel a warmth in his soul that he had yearned for for so many centuries. Sarah reciprocated the affection he was showing her, by allowing him to continue. In essence, it was her first real kiss. And it had turned out to be nothing short of what she had imagined it to be. She wrapped her own arms about his shoulders, and wraped his hair around her fingers. It was so soft. The warmth of his body was so inviting. But she could not let it progress to that, as of yet. Not until they were husband and wife. The few brief moments that the kiss lasted for, seemed like almost an eternity of bliss. He stared into her starry eyes, which held the bewilderment of a child. No naive, and yet so beatiful. For the two of them, it really did seem like the start of their happily ever after. They thought that, together, they could ride into the sunset, and enjoy their love forever. But the reality of their situation was not far from the horizon. However, it stayed off in the distance for a few brief seconds to allow the two hearts to enjoy their company, and fill the want of love that they so desperatly needed.  
  
As Jareth pulled back, Sarah kept her eyes closed, wishing that it could have lasted a little longer. Then, she rested her head on his chest, and they just sat there silently. They felt that nothing more needed ot be said. They were just content in the company of one another. 


	10. A Planning In The Works

Chapter 10 A Planning In The Works  
  
It had been quite some time before either had spoken, while they rested on the bench. The sky was getting darker, with the possibility of heavey rain at any given moment. But it did't seem to bother either of the two. Jareth just sat and stroked his darling Sarah's hair, and she just watched the wind blow through the tall green grass. Already, the flowers had withered away, and were in the process of shutting themselves up, for the winter. The grass, in only a matter of hours, had taken on an amber tinge, and the weeping willow was crying away its precious leaves. It was beautiful. The sound of the brook, was peaceful, and soothing. It all combined to make it their own, small piece of paradise. A retreat for a weary Goblin King, and his precious love.  
  
Then, Sarah heard something. It was so strange. It was like a soft whisper in the wind, calling to her. It was calling her name, hypnotizing her as it did so. She could feel everything in her mind melting away, and she could only concentrate on where the whispers were coming from. Jareth watched the blank expression come over her now pale face, and began to worry. He could not hear anything, and he was trying to speak to her, but it was like she couldn't hear him. She stood up, and began walking towards the edge of the valley, through the few trees, and then she came to a grown in path. A path that she had never seen before.  
  
It was a narrow dirt path. A path that Jareth recognized from centuries ago, during the war between Olaris's kingdom, and his own. He had travelled it many times, the last being to carry the bodies of his slain parents to their final resting place. Since then, no one had travelled the path. He had forbidden anyone from trodding on it, and had placed certain repercussions into effect to prevent any disobedience. But he wondered how Sarah could have found it so easily. This valley was a truly foriegn place to her. And yet- yet there she was, walking toward a place Jareth had tried so hard to forget about. A place that haunted his nightmares each and every night when he was alone. A place that he dreaded more than anything in the world.  
  
He followed her through the winding path, over grown with small trees and shrubs, lichen, and ferns. He called to her, but she would still not respond. As if in a trance, she kept walking, paying attention to no one. Jareth looked up at the sky. He knew that the rain would not hold off for much longer. But the shock of teleproting her back to the castle may have sent her into disarray. He did not know what to do. What course of action to take was a mystery to him. Mortals were so fragile compared to Fae. They wounded so easily, and were much harder to repair, than any member of the Underground.  
  
Branches brushed her shoulders, and leaves, long since dead, crunched under her slippers. The wind was beginning to become quite strong now. A storm was brewing, and it blew Jareth's cape angrily behind her. Her eyes were blank, and then, the heavens opened, and the rain began to fall. It was soft at first, but soon became full force, stinging as it hit their flesh.   
  
"Sarah!", Jareth yelled at the top of his lungs, but it was no match against the combination of the strong wind and rain. He sprinted up to her side, and grabbed her by the shoulders. He shook her gently, trying to rouse her from the seemingly trance she was in. But it was to no avail. He was only met by her blank stare.  
  
Then, he looked infront of them, where she was seemingly staring into the face of oblivion. He was met by a slight horror. An intense shock that frightened even the Goblin King, himself.  
  
Before them, stretched out the massive cemetery, where the fallen from the war had been laid to rest. Goblins, and fae alike, side by side, with small shrines and monuments to mark their now permanent homes. Jareth hadn't visited this place since the day he had helped his comrades lay his parents in the family mausoleum. And, the place that haunted his dreams, lay before him, with the family symbol of a horned beast set atop the entrance.  
  
This place was in stark contrast to the valley he had taken his bride-to-be. It was a desolate place, full of the stench of death, and a sinister reminder of the past. Jareth, now soaked to the bone, himself, feared not only for Sarah's health, but for her mind as well. He knew that she had never held any magical capabilities of her own. The path had been hidden away from all. Even he could not remeber exactly where it had been. But Sarah- Sarah had found it without error, and with such ease. As if she had known all along where it was, and where it took her.  
  
Then, just as suddenly as it had happened, Sarah snapped back into reality. Jareth seen a terrified expression come over her face. She began to shake and shiver madly, from the cold wind and rain. She kept repeating his name over and over, her voice reflecting the fear on her face, and how cold she was. Jareth pulled her close to his body, for what little warmth he had left, then they disappeared.  
  
When she opened her eyes, she was in her chambers, still enveloped in Jareth's arms. He was speaking her name, asking her if she was alright, but she was in too much shock to answer. Her mind was still blank, and she was desperately trying to recall what had just hapened. But- there was nothing. Just a vague blurr of the events.   
  
Jareth picked her up in his arms. Her velvet gown was weighed down with the water that it had absorbed, and her hair stuck to her face. She was looking around her surroundings madly, wondering what had just happened to her, and why she could't remember where they had just been. She kept repeating Jareth's name, as a plea for help. However, he was more concerned, about getting her into a a tub of warm water, to ease the chill, and prevent her from becoming ill.   
  
It hadn't occurred to him to call Maddie, to help Sarah. He had taken it upon himself to remove her clothing, and ease her into the tub. The fragrance of the water, a soft rose smell, relaxing her mind somewhat. But she was still rather fearful. Jareth could sense that in her, even though she was rather groggy at the moment. He sat next to her, at the edge of the tub, still soaked himself, pouring water over her dark hair. For once, he was worried for another. For once, he actually cared about another being.   
  
Then, as if to soothe her troubled mind, he bagan to sing a soft song. A song that she remembered from their last encounter. A song, that the musicbox he had given her played. His voice carried it throughout the bathroom, and it were almost as if the soft melody carried with it.  
  
"There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel, open and closed, within your eyes; I'll place the sky, within your eyes.  
  
There's such a fooled heart, beating so fast, in search of new dreams; A love that will last within your heart; I'll place the moon within your heart."  
  
Sarah listened to him. It brought her a great sense of peace to know that he was there, trying to comfort her in any way hat he possibly could.   
  
"Jareth? Jareth what happened? Why can't I remember?", she pleaded, hoping that he could give her the answer that she so desperately seeked.  
  
"I do not know, Love. But I intend to find out. I will find out. I promise." He caressed her cheek. "Are you feeling alright now? Are you in pain?"  
  
She shook her head, indicating her answer was no. But she was dizzy. It made her sick to her stomach.  
  
"I'm naked.", she whispered. "It isn't right."  
  
"Shhh. I won't tell, Sarah." He smiled a bit, thinking that that was all she was really concerned about. "I won't look.", he promised. And she did not put forth any further protest. He helped her up, and wrapped a thick towel about her body. She was fatigued. He knew that for certain. But that seemed to be all that was wrong with her. He just hoped that she would not fall ill from exposure. He knew how susceptable humans could be to the elements of the environment. Extreme heat or cold could harm a human body to the extent to being beyond a state of possible repair.  
  
His face was reflecting his sincere concern for his Sarah. She was now the jewel of his life. His reason for being. He lifted her into the bed, and covered her with the soft blankets. Hir lips were showing signs of cyanosis. However, her flesh had taken on a darker shade of pink. Sleep was coming rapidly for her, and that pleased him greatly. But he still wondered what had happened in the valley. He didn't know what had led her to the cemetery, or why. This not knowing ate at his mind, much like a mouse nibbling on a piece of cheese. So many why's, and no answers. But, the fact of that matter was that Sarah seemed to be in good health at present. And that was all that mattered to him at this point in time.  
  
He watched her sleep for a moment, before leaving the room. For precaution, he posted two goblin guards at the bedroom door. Pitiful, as though they were, they would serve their purpose: to prevent Sarah from leaving the room under any circumstances until he returned.  
  
He sat in his library, deep in thought. So many things were happening so fast. He could barely keep up with everything that was happening to them. He had taken care of her family, and they had her father's blessings. Now, they had a wedding ceremony to plan, and hopefully, the Head Council would give them their blessings at the same time, along with siding with Jareth in the matter of Olaris' proposed law he wished to enforce.   
  
The look on the Goblin King's face reflected his level of deep thought. But, he knew that it would be worth every ounce of pain he endured, to spend an eternity with his beloved Sarah. She was all that mattered to him, now. Nothing else compared to her level of importance.  
  
Outside, the rain teamed against the castle. The wind pounded against the stone, and produced a whisteling sound through the trees that swayed madly in the force of the wind. In the distance, thunder could be heard. It was turning into a miserable day. And the night would no doubt be any better. Once her looked out the window. But it brought him no consolidation, so he turned to his books, and declarations that littered the tables. Anything to keep himself busy, so as not to worry about Sarah.  
  
Early evening soon came, and it was then that he decided to check on her. She was still asleep, her chest rising and falling with each and every breath that she took. Her color had returned to normal, and her lips had taken on thir beautiful deep red. She looked alive, and no longer sickly, and cold. The fire in the fireplace was roaring, spreading warmth within the room ,and taking away the dampness that had inevitably come with the rain. He sat on the edge of the bed, and touched her forehead. Her eys fluttered open, and she smiled at him.  
  
"Hello.", she said quietly, shutting her eyes for a moment, and then looking at him, once again.  
  
"I trust you slept well?", he asked, raising his eyebrow, and placing his hands in his lap.  
  
"Very. But-I remebered...", she trailed off, and this caught his immediate attention.  
  
"What is it that you remember, Sarah? You must tell me." His looked had changed to complete seriousness.  
  
"I remember the valley.", she said as she closed her eyes, shaking her head gently. "There was a soft voice that kept calling to me. Then,", she blushed a bit." I remember you seeing me naked. And the song that you sang. That's it. I don't even remember coming back to the castle."  
  
He looked down at his boots, somewhat dismayed with her answer. He had hoped that she may have been able to provide him with a little more information so that he could have come up with some logical answer to what had happend. But, it was a dead end. The best that he could do, was to try to prevent it from happening again. But how do you prevent something for which you do not know the cause of? It was merely impossible. Even in the Labyrinth, where everything is possible, and nothing is what it seems. But he quickly dismissed his thoughts, and concentrated on the here and now. He smiled at Sarah, and cupped her chin in his gloved hand.   
  
"I am having some dinner brought up to you, as well. I thought that it would be best if you stayed in bed, to rest. Especially after what had happened today."  
  
"What did happen today?", she asked, rather concerned. His face contorted for a moment, and he shook it off quickly.  
  
"I am not sure, Sarah. But it is over now. That is all that matters." He walked over to her book shelf, and picked up one of the thick novels, that had leather binding. "I recommend that you read this.", he said smiling. ""A Royal Affair", was a rather good story. But I won't spoil it on you. However, seeing that you liked "The Labyrinth" so well, I think that you will enjoy this one." He chuckled slightly, finding the irony of it all rather amusing. Afterall, for Sarah, a fairytale that she had taken to  
  
be no more real, than a fairy with no wings, had turned out to be quite the opposite. It had turned out that a thought-to-be imaginary place was now her home.  
  
Strange as it was, Sarah seemed to sense what he was thinking, and crossed her arms, clearly not amused being the center of ridicule. Jareth didn't need to do more than merely look at her, to see that she was not amused. But, it quickly passed between the two of them, and their spirits lightened.  
  
Maddie brought Sarah's supper into the room. She was intimidated by the king, but she didn't stay long to show any signs of it. It was clear that Jareth was happy now. No longer just content. But purely happy.  
  
"So, when do we leave, tomorrow?", Sarah asked as she sipped on her glass off alderberry wine.  
  
"Early. I'm afraid that we may not be able to return tomorrow. As a king, I am expected to pay visits to my loyal supporters. Mostly ambassadors, and such. But I believe that you will find it to be rather enjoyable. Despite the purpose of our journey. Aside from that, you will have the great privledge of meeting Lord Byron, and his wife. A rather wonderful couple. But, I warn you. Don't offer too much information to the the people you shall encounter. Especially that rat, Olaris. I am afraid that he will do everything in his power to disrupt our marital plans."  
  
Sarah listened intently, as he told her things about the Fae kingdom. It sounded more beautiful than Hoggle had ever explained to her. She anticipated the trip much like her own wedding. She had such plans for that day. She would be the most beautiful bride that had ever graced the Underground. She had been warned by Jareth, that many of the Fae, especially in the Great City, would not take kindly to her, being a mortal. But, there was not much she could do about that. Her opinion on the matter was that if they did not like her, it was their loss. Not hers. But, Jareth did not agree with that. It may have been due to his complete lack of understanding towards mortals. They had such different ideas and values towards everything, compared to the Fae. Men were viewed as dominant in the Aboveground, in several circumstances. The balance of power always seemed to shift, and nothing ever remained constant. But here, everyone was equal. If not in strength, then in power, and gifts. Not physical gifts, but gifts of intelligence, wit, magic, almost anything. Everyone possessed a single quality that balanced power in such a way, that no one was above the other, except in status. Yes, even here, there were issues of status. Someone always wanted to be at the top. That would never change. But all were equal.   
  
  
  
In the Labyrinth, Hoggle was being rather stubborn. He sat in his shack, huddled next to a small fire. The roof was leaking, and the place was filled with smoke, but it didn't seem to bother the dwarf. He was thinking about Sarah. She had been his first friend. Despite all that he had done to her, she had forgave him. But why Jareth? Why did she seem to care about him so much. Afterall, he had put her through alot more than what Hoggle had. He had stole her baby brother. He had made her run the labyrinth to get him back. He had made hime give his only friend a poisoned peach. He had forced a kiss upon her. But why did she have to love him? Jareth was so cruel, and Hoggle was now so kind. He took a deep breath, and let out a large sigh. He felt bad. Maybe he was being selfish, wanting to have Sarah all to himself, but maybe Jareth could give her more than what he ever could. He looked at the bracelet on his wrist. She had given it to him. True, he had accepted it as a payment for his services, but she had still given it to him. He then remembered their first meeting. She had caught him unawares, so-to-speak. He laughed slightly to himself, remembering how he had tried to hide his embarassment by chasing after the fairies with his spray gun. He really enjoyed it. It was like a sport to him. But Sarah had thought it to be cruel. That is, until one bit her.The look on her face made him chuckle. That had been her first encounter with the idea that nothing was what it seemed to be.   
  
But, Ludo, and Sir Didymus. Yes, they still lingered in his mind. They were her friends too. Strangely, they were not very concerned with the idea of her marrying Jareth. Sir Didymus had expressed his opoinion by clearly stating that his lady must do as her heart bids. Even though it may go against her friends judgements, be they for the better or the worse. Ludo, agreed with his "brother", as well. So, Hoggle found himself standing alone, with no support. And there he was, still huddled by his small fire, in his dismal home, writhing in his loneliness, that he felt he could do nothing about.  
  
In the distance, the evening stars were beginning to show through the clouds. But to no consolidation, they did not stay visable for long. The storm soon made them disappear like a wave would make a rock when it crashed upon the shore. Here and there, goblins scurried about, trying to get out of the rain. Some just stayed out, savouring it, as there hadn't been rain in weeks. But many despised the idea of being "cleaned" by the pure water that fell. And, there, in the middle of an empty street, one small goblin, with no hair, and a rather long nose, sat quite naked, wallowing in the mud, much like a pig would when trying to keep cool, in the hot summer months.  
  
Sarah shivered as a bolt og lightening lit up the sky. The rain sounded so cold now, as it hit her balcony doors. She watched it bead down, and form large droplets. Jareth sat with her, and together, they read a book that he had selected from her small library. Another fairytale. How she loved them. Especially the way that they swept her away to another palce. And now she found herself right where she wanted to be. With a man that she loved more than life itself, and with the only true friends that she had ever had the privledge of having. 


	11. The Fae Kingdom Into The Mouth Of The Dr...

Chapter 11: The Fae Kingdom- Into The Mouth Of The Dragon  
  
The night passed without any further occurrances. But, the storm still raged outdoors. The brooks became engorged with water, and the small ponds swelled into lakes. It was not uncommon for this to happen at this point in the season. But it did pose inconvenience to many. Especially those whose homes were not in the best of shape.   
  
Jareth and Sarah slept peacefully throughout the entire night. Sarah hadn't even stirred until she was awaken by Maddie, who had already packed her trunk, and sent it down to the awaiting carriage. She helped Sarah quickly dress, and then the two of them hurried down to the main courtyard. There, awaiting Sarah, was Jareth, looking more regal than ever. He was clad in a midnight blue coat, with his black cape draped over his shoulders. His black shirt revealed his golden emblem, which hung about his neck, and his black tights, boots and gloves, seemed to give him a rather imposing feeling, and appearance. He smiled down at Sarah, noting how vitalized she seemed to be today. She was dressed simply in a dark green gown with long sleeves, and a v neck. But she was still beautiful, no matter what she was wearing. Maddie had put her hair up in a bun, and had given her some simple make-up, just to enhance her natural beauty. Jareth knew that his future wife was going to cause a bit of a stir amoung the Fae in the Great City. And he knew that it would be due to her mortality, that now was beginning to slip away.  
  
He held out his hand to her, and helped her into the carriage. It was rather small, but comfortable none-the-less. The cusions were of soft velevet, wine in color, and the doors were gilded in gold. It was pulled by two large black mares, and drove by a goblin, dressed rather smartly in a pair of black pinstripe trousers, a simple white shirt, and a black overcoat. His shoes were small, and made of fine black leather. All in all, he was the best dressed, and well-groomed goblin Sarah had come to see. Maddie quickly jumped into the driver's seat, and then the large whip cracked, and the giant wheels began to move over the cobblestone streets of the Goblin City.  
  
Inside, as the carriage jumped up and down over the bumps, Jareth was watching out the window, and holding Sarah's hand in his own.  
  
"It shan't be too long of a journey, Sarah. I thought that you would appreciate this method of travel much more than just teleporataion. Now you can experience the true beauty of the Underground first hand. And, I might add, that you are now part of that beauty." He smiled gently, and gazed tenderly into her eyes. She could feel her heart begin to melt.  
  
"It's so pretty out here.", she said as she rested her head on the window of the carriage door. "I wonder how everyone's going to react when they see a mortal coming into their city." She laughed slightly. "For some reason, I don't think that I'm going to get the warmest of welcomes. Infact, I doubt anyone will even bother to talk to me. I can just see everyone now, whispering behind my back. Just like the other kids did in school." She looked somewhat depressed.  
  
"Stop trying to fit in so much, Sarah. You are who you are. You believed that it would be their own loss, and I understand what you were trying to do now. Justify your own misery. But it doesn't work. Trust me. I too have suffered from the rejection of those around me. So I became cold. Callous. But, yet here I am, with a beautiful woman at my side, and happiness in the horizon. Just remember what I taught you, and you will be fine. Keep your eyes and ears open, and your mouth closed. Everything will be alright. You will see."  
  
Sarah decided not to persist the matter. She just sat, and took the beauty in. In the driver's seat, Maddie and the driver were laughing and carrying on. Joking with one another about everything under the sun. They were quite compatible it seemed. Two goblins romancing one another. It was cute. But, Sarah just watched one kingdom after another roll past her. Each one becoming more and more beautiful. In the distance great mountains could be seen. They shone in the sunlight, and seemed to glow a beautiful silver color. Then, after all the trees had disappeared, and the small houses had vanished, they came to a great wall, that surrounded the city. They were met at the the massive silver gates by four guards, who carried tall spears. They came to the carriage doors, and knocked. Jareth let out a sigh. Such formality always annoyed him. Especially the way that it was carried with such arrogance here.  
  
"Speak your name, and your business.", the head of the guards spoke.   
  
"Jareth, Majesty of the Goblin Kingdom, and my bride. I have an appointment with the Head Council of some matters brought to my attention."  
  
The guard, who was a Fae himself, nodded in acknowledgement. "We have been expecting you, Sire. But, we must search your carraige. Orders of Olaris, and the other members of the governing body." Jareth just waved his hand, signalling them to go on with their search.  
  
Sarah watched as the handsome looking young man began to search the interior of the carriage. He had brown hair, and the most unbelieveable green eyes that she had ever seen. He wore a silver breastplate, and his helmet was silver as well, with a sword in its' sheath at his side. under the breastplate, he had a royal blue frock on, and black breeches, with tall black shiney boots, that were well polished. His face was fair. Not as fair as Jareth's, nor nearly as handsome. He possessed a boyish look, showing that he was rather young, especially to be Head of his troop. But Sarah was fascinated by him. She hadn't seen another Fae. Only Jareth.  
  
After a brief search, the guard apologized for the inconvenience, and bade the group of travellers farewell, and wished them well. What Jareth didn't realize, was that Sarah had left a lasting impression on the young man. But, he quickly hid the minor infactuation, so as not to disclose his feelings to the king, or the young lady.   
  
Once inside the gates, Sarah looked out the window, and what she beheld, made her hold her very breath. Gardens in full bloom, despite the rather chilly day, giant buildings, crowned with golden rooftops. And there were people everywhere. They all held a similar beauty, that she had now come to associate with the Fae. Their skin was fair, and seemed to shine, and their eyes- they were glowing orbs of knowledge, and magic. When they looked at you, it were as if they were searching the very depths of your soul.   
  
The carriage came to an abrupt hault, just outside one of the largest buildings. It lurched forward a bit, and then the driver jumped down from his seat, and opened the door for the couple inside. Jareth helped Sarah out, and gave the driver instructions to carry their luggage to a nearby residence, that had a sign hanging from the front, naming the place, "Dragon's Lair". It looked nice enough on the outside. Surely it would be comfortable inside as well. Sarah noticed several people stopping, and gawking at her. It made her shiver somewhat, despite the cloak she had draped over her shoulders. She could see them holding up their hands to their mouths, whispering, no doubt about her. Jareth was right. And it appeared that it was hurting her deeply.  
  
"I don't fit in here.", she said to him quietly, looking down at the ground. "I know what they are probably saying." Jareth looked at the group of people, and narrowed his eyes. The look on his face sent the people away quickly, though they were not embarassed in the least for what they had done. "Maybe I should just go up with Maddie, to our room. I don't want to cause you any problems, Jareth. Maybe my coming was a bad idea."  
  
"Nonsense! Listen to me. Don't let anyone discourage you. I want the council to know whom I have chosen as a bride. I want them to know, that though you are mortal born, you deserve just as much respect as anyone else in the Underground. I want them to know, who you are. Drown everyone else out here, but for me. Alright?" He looked into her eyes reassuringly, but Sarah couldn't help but to glance behind her, at another group that was beginning to form. "Now, let us rest a while, and then we will meet our appointment. Then perhaps, a wedding gown, especially for my Sarah. How does that sound?" He gave her a slight smile, and kissed her forhead. Then, they went into the inn.  
  
Inside, they were met by the owner, who seemed to know Jareth fairly well. He addressed the king somewhat informally, but Jareth didn't seem to mind. Sarah stood on the sidelines, until Jareth beckoned her to his side. He introduced her to the inn keeper.  
  
"Sarah, I present to you, Damien, the inn keep." The elderly man extended his hand out to Sarah. He didn't gawk at her like the others had outside.  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Miss. We've heard all about you. The two of you for that matter, Jareth. I must be admitting that alot of people aren't happy about what's going on. That rat Olaris is putting a stop to alot of things here. Alot of people who were once mortal, are scared. Terriffied even. They don't want to be made slaves, or sent Above. They couldn't even survive there for long." He began rambeling on and on, until Jareth ended it, telling him that he and Sarah had to rest before they met with the Head Council.  
  
"Of course!", the inkeep exclaimed, smiling greatly, and clasping his hand infront of himself. "How rude I am!" He laughed rather jovially, and called for an attendant. "Take them to the chambers we prepared. And be quick about it, Lad. They're tired. I hope to have the pleasure of chatting further with you, Majesty. My Lady, it has been a pleasure speaking with you. I bid you a healthful rest." Jareth bowed his head in recognition of the good wish, and they followed the young boy up the hall, and onto the stair case. Maddie had already brought up the luggage, along with the driver, and they were now in the servants quarters.   
  
The door was heavy, and squeaked loudly as it slowly opened. Jareth gave the young boy a piece of silver, and gestured for Sarah to go in ahead of him. The room was lit by the large windows, and had small candle holders mounted on the walls. It was scarlet in color, and featured some frescos on the walls. Mainly picutres of the city, and its inhabitants. There was also a rather drab green rug on the flor, and the fireplace was small, but provided some warmth in the room. The bed was soft, but not like the one she had in the castle in her new home, and the only other feature was a small card table, and a shelf of some various papers and other miscellaneous items that were of no real importance.  
  
Sarah sat on the bed, and removed her cloak. She sighed a bit, and looked around the room.  
  
"I don't like this place.", she said quietly. "I don't fit in right. At least back at the castle, I didn't feel like an outsider looking in." Jareth looked at her, and he threw his own cloak on the back of the chair.  
  
"Beautiful as this city is, I never much cared for it myself. Once upon a time, it was different. The people were different. Olaris has polluted everything here. Everything. But do not worry yourself. So long as you are with me, no one will cause you any harm." He sat next to her on the bed. " I must admit, this inn has declined somewhat. It used to be one of the best in the city. Of course that was a long time ago, when I used to be a regualr visitor." Sarah smiled a bit.  
  
"I take it that that wasn't yesterday." She giggled a bit, and Jareth could feel her spirits lighten.  
  
"Why no, it was not. Rather, I belive it to be nearly two ,maybe three centuries ago. Any event, I promised you a good time, and I feel that I must deliver."  
  
"And?" She looked at him, and he knew that he had forgotten to mention something of some importance to her.  
  
"And a wedding gown for my beloved?"  
  
"Yes! I want something elegant, and yet dazzling. I want to show everyone here, that I'm above them all just becasue they're ignorant, and I'm not."  
  
Jareth frowned at her remark. "Sarah, no one is above anyone else here. You must remember that. Otherwise, if you let that notion be known to anyone, then you may be in serious danger. Not just from those out there.", he gestured toward the window. "But from Olaris. That is the sort of attitude he feeds on to cause disruption in any kingdom."  
  
"I'm sorry. But it just makes me so mad! They all just stood there in plain daylight, and gawked at me, like I was a piece of meat in a window. It's not fai-" Then she remembered her lesson from the Labyrinth, and Jareth grinned wickedly at her.  
  
"Remember something that you had learned from your first visit to the Labyrinth?"  
  
"Nothing is fair.", she replied dimly. "But, I don't understand why they had to do that."  
  
"You are a new mortal here, Sarah. But not for long. You must be starting to feel some changes in your body by now. It has been nearly seventy eight hours. Slowly, your mortality should be beginning to slip way. You may not have noticed, but I have. Your skin is beginning to take on a heavenly hue. Your lips are beginning to shine a darker shade of red. You are beginning to eminate a radiance, associated with only a Fae." Sarah looked frusterated.  
  
"I can't feel anything, Jareth. I just can't keep my mind straight anymore! Thoughts are constantly flashing through my mind. Pictures of places I have never seen, are beginning to appear in my head. And they aren't places I imagine either. So don't jump to that conclusion on me. I think I'm going crazy!" Her voice was rising, and her tension could be felt.   
  
"This is all part of it, Sarah. What happened to you yesterday, that may be a part of it too. I am not sure yet. But I promised you that I would find out, and I will. I swear to you. If you felt this way, you should have told me."  
  
"I'm scared. Jareth. I'm scared that this'll all be worth nothing. I'm scared that that stupid council will tell you no. I'm scared that you will go to war. I could lose you, and all this'd be for nothing." She slumped her back against a wall, and fell to the floor, bringing her knees to her chest.  
  
"You are talking nonsense, Sarah. As diplomats, we must think positively. If they say no, there will still be a wedding. Possibly a war to follow it, but there will still be a wedding. If there is a war, I will not leave you. I promise. We have talked about this already. Do not go getting cold feet on me so soon, My Dear. Please?"   
  
Sarah paced the floor of the room. She was wringing her hands, and her face showed how troubled she was becoming.  
  
"I'm not getting cold feet! I just want to get this over with. I want to go home. Back to the castle, where I'm not being stared at. You don't know what it's like, Jareth. You couldn't know." She sat down next to him, and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Now listen to me, smarten up. This is not the way the future Goblin Queen should be acting. You are becoming a a queen, Sarah. And queens don't whine. They take everything in stride. You should have told me that you were having delusions. But, the fact of the matter is that you did not, and there is nothing I can do about it now. What happens today, happens. You will still become the Goblin Queen, and my wife. So long as that is your wish." He gripped her by the shoulders, and shook her. She looked at him with a mixture of surprise and confusion on her face. " I do not mean to be so stern with you, but it is time that you realize that not everything runs like clock work to any specific plan."  
  
"You're right, Jareth. I know I'm acting like a kid, but... I dunno. There is no way that you could understand. I see so many things running through my mind. I look at people, and feel that I don't fit in here. I can just imagine what the people in the damn council are going to think when they see me. I mean, I don't think that they beleive that we should be like this Jareth. Especially after what happened." She spoke with a tone of reverence in her voice. Even the painful memory summoned up feelings of distrought in Jareth. It was impossible for them not to. But things were changing now.   
  
"Come now. Think not of the past, Sarah. Think of the future, and what we will have to gain. Hmmmm? Things are not as hopeless as you beleive them to be. You will realize this." He smiled, and conjured a crystal in his hand, and handed it to her. She gazed into it half heartedly, and pushed it aside.  
  
"When are we going then?", she asked, laying her head on the soft pillow of the bed.  
  
"Within the hour. I trust that you shall enjoy this evening, Sarah. If not, there will be no purpose in a carriage ride back to the Goblin City. Nor to spend the evening here. Though I shall still have to request that you visit Lord and Lady Byron with me. If only for a short while. So as not to cause any ill fellings of the sort between us."  
  
Sarah was becoming a little disoriented. Jareth seen it on her face. Her eyes were cloudy, and her mind far away. If only he had read the signs sooner of how quickly she was changing, then perhaps he could have postponed everything. But it was too late to turn back now. Their future depended upon it. And a cancelled audience with the Head Council, would not leave the most gracious of impressions on the individuals who stood on it.  
  
For the rest of the hour, he sat back, and read through a few matters of importance regarding treaties with other kingdoms, and approving appeals for diplomatic support. He only deneid one request, and that was of Olaris' appeal for nearly five thousand goblin troops. Jareth would not consent to having his army trampling accross the entire of the Underground, on a quest of military conquest. Especially for Olaris.  
  
Sarah tried to rest, but she was rather fitful. Several times Jareth glanced at her, and each time, more and more of her features became more Fae like. She was becoming more defined, more angelic. But the price was her torment. It seemed as though it were happening all at once to his beloved. It usually occurred gradually over the three day period. It was rather strange that in her, the changes deviated from their regualr pattern. But, not many humans converted to Fae. Perhaps from time to time, it affected others differently. Still with what had happened the previous day, could it be just mere coincidence? He had to confess to himself, that the main reason he had brought Sarah with him, was to keep watch over her. The dim witted goblins would have lost her in mere minutes after his departure, and God knows what may have happened to her should the same thing have occurred. But he would not confess that to Sarah. He knew she would have scolded him to no end over it. But he could not help himself but to care about her well being. He loved her with all of his heart and very soul. Should anything have happened to her if he had not brought her with him, he would have been unable to forgive himself. That is why he hadn't teleported to the Great City. That is why he encouraged her to rest. However, right now, her sleep seemed just as tormented as his own at times. She was the light, and he was shrouded in darkness.  
  
For a moment, he reminisced his past. Things had been so much easier when his parents had been amongst the living. He had been the wealthy Goblin Prince. Adored by all in the Underground, and free to do as he wished. He smiled as he remebered his wreckless youth. But he had lacked love. Princesses, Ladies, and every other form of female had bowed down before him, eager to be his bride. But, until Sarah came along, he had held none of their hearts. And utterly, he had spent centuries alone, surrounded by people, and friends, but still, alone. Now, that was about to change. The utter thought that Sarah was thought inferior my many of the Fae shattered his heart, and angered him to no end. He thought that everyone must have forgotten that without the human race, the Fae would have no existence. Trolls, goblins, and fairies would never have been imagined, and fairytales would have ceased being told. But, power erased all notions of right and wrong. Especially for people like Olaris. That name made Jareth's face glow red. After all these centuries, he was still trying to accomplish what his father had failed. Rightfully failed. But it was time for that to pass now. It was time for things to move on. For life to move on. Namely, Jareth's life. Arranged marriages seldom were happy ones in the Underground. That is why his mother had protested so greatly when the notion had entered his father's mind. But now, there was his Sarah. His parents would have adored her. Just as he adored her. But, sadly, they were no longer there to bathe in her radiance.   
  
He glanced at the clock on the wall. It was nearly time for the meeting. He thought that perhaps it would prove wiser if he left her to rest. He knew that if he paid the Inn Keep well, that he would keep close watch over her. Besides, the stares, and whispers- he knew that they would upset her greatly. Tonight would be better. Perhaps rest would enlighten her spirits somewhat, and she would change her attitudes towards the Great City.  
  
Jareth left the room, glancing back once to ensure she had everything, and would be alright. When he arrived in the lobby, he approached Damien, pulling a gold piece from the air. He tossed it at him, and motioned for him to step forward.  
  
"I wish for you to watch over Lady Sarah, Damien. She is feeling rather ill presently. And I am scheduled to meet with the Head Council. I shan't be too long. I was hoping that within the hour, you could rouse her, and bring her to to the Council Chambers?" Jareth raised his eyebrow. "Of course, there will be two more gold pieces for you if you do so."  
  
Damien didn't need to give the notion a second thought. His face lit up with the joy of a profit.  
  
"You can be bettin' that I'll have her up, and delivered into yer charge by then, Sire. I hop she ain't feelin' too sick, the poor Miss."  
  
"She is just tired, but I thank your concern. I shall await your arrival then. My driver is at your privledge if you so desire as well." Then Jareth vanished. Damien stood there for a mooment, gaping around, then dismissed the occurrance when another customer rang the counter bell.  
  
  
  
The chambers of the Head Council were sheer opulence, at best. Everything was white. White like a vestile virgin. It enraged Jareth that Olaris was attempting to hide behind a curtain of pureness, and innocence. Jareth knew that at least he, himself, was honest. The Goblin King needed no facade to hide from the truth. He was a cruel man. But not domineering. He was cunning, but not a trickster. He was sly, but he never lied, nor revoked a promise. He stopped at a small counter, alomst twenty feet shy of the large white doors. A clerk with a long grey beard, and a rather large pair of brass glasses sat, with a quill in hand, writing a piece of parchment.  
  
He was an ancient man. Frail from the lack of movement his position required. His face resembled shoe leather, brown, and worn from years of scowling. His clothing was rather plain, but kept in good condition. A pair of black breeches, and a poet's shirt being his choice of attire. The lenses of his glasses made his eyes seem extraordinarily large, almost the size of the lenses themselves.  
  
"Speak your business.", was all he said in a mumble.  
  
"Majesty of the Goblin City. I have an appointment with the Head Council." Jareth scowled. He despised having to answer to anyone. Especially the Council. But it was law. And war was something he was trying to avoid.  
  
"You may go in. They're expecting you." And that was it. Jareth was dismissed with a wave of a pauper's hand. As the large doors opened before him, he knew fully well that he was heading into the mouth of a sleeping dragon. No doubt, Olaris would be present, and he would fight to pass his point of view that mortals should no longer be permitted to wed into Fae families. But Jareth would fight. He would fight for his Sarah. And it would be a battle that he would win. 


	12. Alliances

**Chapter 12**

**Alliances**

"Mortals should not be welcomed with open arms into such a place where we exist. And if they are so permitted, it should not be for them to walk about freely. They should serve us. Look how they chased our being from the Above so long ago. Until we all became myth. Fairytales. Mere stories to be told. They nearly wiped out the dragons, and yet, there are those who wish to allow them here." Olaris spun around with his arms held wipe apart. "Here in our beautiful Great City. Now, I am certain that-"

Jareth stood behind him with his arms crossed. "Cetain that you believe that mortals are below the status of Fae. And I suppose that you have those loyal to yourself who believe the same as you. Some things never change. And some things do." He approached the Head Council and bowed. " Jareth, Majesty of the Goblin Kingdom."

An elderly man, who sat highest behind a white pulpit narrowed his gaze. " We have heard that you wish to take a mortal as your wife, Jareth."

"Rathcart, it is true. She is here with me now. In this city. Though I wouldn't say she will be mortal much longer. The change has already started taking place."

"So I have heard. You know that Underground law clearly states that you must have the prior consent of the Council to bring a mortal here. Especially with the purpose of marraige." The old man stood up, revealing his long white beard, and his flowing robe.

Jareth nodded his head slowly. "Forgive me, but I felt it necessary to do so. And there isn't much that can be done now. Should she be sent Above, she will die."

Olaris snorted. "The death of another mortal. Like it should matter. They thought nothing of killing us, or using us as slaves to do their biddings."

"It was a long time ago, Olaris." Jareth spoke levelly. "We need the belief of mortals to survive Above. And there isn't much of that any longer. And I will not see her die. And when she is a Fae, Fae laws shall apply to her."

"Rathcart, it should not be permitted for a mortal born to become a queen here. And Jareth clearly went above the Council. He should be punished. And she should be sent back to where she came from." Olaris stared at Rathcart hoping that he would take sides with him. It was to no avail.

"The change has already begun in her. There is nothing to be done about it. But she does realize that she shall have to live by the rules of the Fae. And that going Above will never be an option for her." His tone was serious, and Olaris' expression showed his displeasure with the current events which were now currently taking place infront of him.

"She has been made aware of all, and is being schooled in Fae ways. She is young, so I have little doubt that it shall be very long before it seems as though she were always a part of the Underground." Jareth let a small smile creep on to his face. He knew that Sarah would be pleased with the news which he now held. "So I take it that we now have the blessing of the Council?"

Rathcart smiled. "Council or no Council, we believe that you would have done this. But these are grave times, Jareth. I wish to speak to you privately later on."

Jareth bowed to the council members. They were whispering among themselves. He knew that they had reached a decision on the matter long before he and Sarah had reached the Great City. But he also knew that Olaris was not takinig this news lightly. And it would be important indeed for Rathcart to want to speak to him privately. Something was amiss. But he decided not to press the matter. The meeting had passed quickly. And he believed it to be due to the fact that Olaris had been present.

As he passed Olaris, heading for the doors, Olaris grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around.

"You can take a mortal girl for your bride, but you could not take my sister, and form an allegiance between our two kingdoms. I find this strange, Jareth. Are you certain that your parents woould have approved of such a thing?" He stared at Jareth's fixed expression. "Oh, I forgot, your father was just as much a traitor to the Fae as you are. Taking a mortal. Allowing her to change into a Fae. And bearing you as an heir. Why, I suppose that makes you only half Fae, with less than half the loyalty."

"For whatever concern it is of yours, Olaris, my mother became a Fae, and I was born as such. Sarah shall do the same. And you shall never have the Goblin Throne. Do I make myself clear?" Jareth pushed his hand from his shoulder, and began to walk away. He halted as Olaris spoke.

"And truly, does she know about the past? Of all the consequences this decision has now caused in her future? Does she know how powerful my armies are? Perhaps you should do the noble thing for all concerned, and just surrender your kingdom to me now."

"Olaris, I already told you. You will never have my kingdom. It has been my family's legacy for millenia. And it shall continue to be such. Now, I bid you good day. I have an engagement to attend to."

Outside the door, Rathcart was waiting for him. Jareth stepped to the side. They were under Olaris's constant watch.

"I am most happy for you, Jareth. I am certain your father would be most proud."

Jareth bowed his head. " I thank you for the blessing of the council. How was the decision so easily made with Olaris now head?"

"The vote was cast and the majority ruled. I voted in favor. As you know, I was friends with your father before his untimely passing. For some reason I always knew you would wed a mortal. Just as your father did, you hold a strange fascination with mortal women." He smiled, and clapped him on the back.

"Woman.", Jareth corrected. Just then he spotted Damien with Sarah. Jareth smiled, and motioned for her to join him and Rathcart. "Lady Ssrah, I am pleased to introduce you to Rathcart, council member." Sarah bowed her head slightly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir." She was blushing slightly. Somewhat shy.

"A fine young lady you are, Lady Sarah. And how do you find the Underground?"

"It's beautiful. I have never seen anything like it anywhere. I was so happy when Jareth decided to allow me to come back."

A look of alarm spread over Jareth's face. "What do you mean, 'come back'? Are you implying that you were already here.?" A look of comprehension came over him. "You are the one whom he allowed to defeat him, aren't you, my dear?" Sarah nodded. "My, my." Rathcart smiled. "Like father, like son."

"Is there something I don't know about?", she asked.

"Sarah,", Jareth closed his eyes, and smiled. "This is how my parents came to be. My mother ran the Labyrinth. And they fell in love."

Sarah was in shock. "I see.", was all she could manage to say.

"Ah, the happy couple.", came a voice. Sarah spun around, to see a strange figure approaching the trio. "Such a beautiful creature, Jareth. Surely you don't intend to keep her all to yourself."

"Olaris, stay out of this. You are not welcomed.", Jareth warned.

He picked up Sarah's hand, and placed a gentle kiss upon it. "You are such a young thing. Perhaps fifteen? Sixteen, in mortal years?"

"I'm sixteen.", she whispered.

"I _am _glad to meet you. And I wish to extend my blessing to the both of you." He flicked his white mane.

"If you'll excuse us, we have to go.", Jareth said apologetically.

"Might I join you both?", Olaris asked. "Perhaps Morianna would like to join us as well." Sarah opened her mouth to reply, but Jareth began to push her towards the exit. "Oh, come come, Jareth. Keeping such a pretty little thing all to yourself. Why, I would think that you would have her mingling with the rest of us. After all, she _is _going to be the future Goblin Queen. You must start taking her out and about."

"She is being schooled in the Fae ways. I promise you that, Olaris. But what concern it is of yours, I have no idea. But I do suggest you keep your nose out of both mine, and my kingdom's affairs.", Jareth scowled. His grip on Sarah's shoulder tightened.

Olaris watched the couple as they headed for the main doors. Then he called out, "So I do suppose that Morianna and myself will not be receiving an invitation to the wedding ceremony."

Jareth didn't even bother to return a reply. He was enraged.

"Jareth,", Sarah whispered. "Jareth, c'mon. Stop. You're hurting me."

He stopped for a moment and looked at her pale face. "Sarah, you are forbid from having any contact with that creature. I mean this. It is for your own good."

She looked into his mismatched eyes, hoping to see something that would make him seem more human like. "Jareth, I listen to you, and only you. What else do you want?"

He paused for what seemed like an eternity. Down the large hall, he could see Rathcart watching them, still accompanied by Olaris. Olaris in his pure white attire, with his steel colored eyes watching them, namely Sarah, intently.

Truth be told, for once in his eternal life, Jareth was frightened. It was strange how love could change everything in your world. Tip everything upside down. But when he looked at Sarah, he was actually afraid for once in his life. He knew that Olaris being polite usually meant that he was plotting something. And for some reason, Jareth felt that it was the demise of he, himself, and the Goblin Kingdom. What would happen to Sarah though, that was his fear. To see her tangled in his grasp caused a fury to build in his mind and body, as well as his soul.

"We will leave early tomorrow morning, Love. I want us to get back to the Goblin City as soon as possible. I will ensure that Maddie will have the luggage packed."

"But, aren't we suppose to visit with Lord and Lady Byron tonight?", she asked, raising her eyebrow. "And you promised me a wedding gown." She smiled wanly.

He smiled down at her, as he draped his arm about her slender shoulders. "I know, Love. And so we shall do that immediately. A beautiful gown for my beautiful bride."

Rathcart smiled as he watched the two depart the Great Hall. He knew something was beginning to happen in the Underground. And olaris was at the forfront of it all. It was one word. War. Plain and simple. Olaris had the armies. And the support. That's how he became the leader of the council. His armies invoked the fear of the outer lying communities which surrounded his kingdom. Mostly comprised of trolls and the likes, his kingdom was a desolate wasteland. When in his absence, his wife, and queen, Morianna, ruled with an iron fist. Issuing death sentences was her most favorable form of torture. It brought fear to the inhabitants. And fear brought loyalty.

Rathcart had never much cared for Olaris, or his ancestors. He had been friends with Jareth's family for generations. Having seen most of them die in battle. Jareth had always been like a son to him though. In the early times, when Jareth had assumed the Goblin Throne after the slaying of his parents, Rathcart had been his advisor. Advising him in courtly matters, and teaching him how to be a just and fair king. He knew that Jareth had always had a strange fascination for all things mortal, just as his father had had. In a way, he had always hoped that Jareth would have chosen a Fae princess to be his wife, but, to speak to him of such was a futile endeavor. His pride and dignity were always first and formost. And to see him with this mortal girl, acting as though he did, Rathcart knew that his mind had been set, and the girl had captured his heart.

And so, he smiled as he watched the two leave, secretly wishing that Olaris would give up his position in the Council. Perhaps then, all things would return to as they once were.

"I take it that you were aware, long before I, that he intended to wed a mortal, Rathcart. Perhaps that is why the Council overruled me so quickly. You should know, that soon certain laws will be passed. Laws prohibiting you from doing such." Olaris tightened his white gloves.

"And just who is going to pass these laws?", Rathcart spoke softly. "Surely not the council. For you shall not have any votes from us. This system was set down long before you or your parents were born, Olaris. And I fear that I do not forsee any reform in the future."

"I may not have the support of the Council, but I _do _have the support of most of the outer kingdoms, who have sided with me. I would stay out of all affairs. Including those of this upcoming wedding."

"Olaris, take your thoughts and beliefs back to the Troll Kingdom. What you are trying to do is impossible. There _will _be those who will oppose you. And I believe you have already found one enemy, amongst others whom will arise in the near future. I'm afraid that you're fate shall be much the same as your parents. A quest for conquest is a futile one."

"Save your prophecies, old man!", Olaris snorted. He circled Rathcart, nearly breathing down the old man's neck. " I am the future of the Underground. No one controls my destiny but me. It always has been, and always will be _that _way. And Jareth will be an obsticle who will be shortly removed. As will any others who decide to side against me." He marched off. Olaris was clearly displeased with the day's events. Especially the way in which Jareth openly defied him. Just like his father. Their kingdom's could have been the most powerful known to Fae. But for love, Jareth let the dream just crumble away. One way or another, Olaris would make his father's vision for the future of the Underground a reality. One way or another, there _will _be a reckoning. And he shall be the victor. And as he kills Jareth, he vowed he would make his pretty little bride watch. And make her wish she had never laid eyes on the Underground, let alone Jareth.

Just as things were rapidly changing in the Underground, they were changing Above as well. Time passes differently there. And it had been nearly two days since Robert had seen his daughter. His baby girl. He felt wretched inside, wondering how he and Sarah had become so distant over the years. And why now it was her time to be taken away from him. That was what it boiled down to. His time with her had run out. And now he realized exactly what he had lost.

This was a difficult realization for him to make. There were no more second chances. He could only try to let her live out a happy life. Of course, now she would live forever. And he wouldn't. A middle aged man, he would be lucky to have another thirty years left probably. It seemed so long, and yet so short. And he wondered if after this fairytale wedding, if he would ever see his daughter again. Catherine hadn't really cared when she walked out on them. And now he felt as though he had done the same. Walked out.

He sat in her bedroom, holding her teddy bear she had had since she was only three years ago. He had given it to her as a birthday gift. He could almost see her smiling up at him, dressed in a little white party dress, held by her mother. He could almost feel her tiny arms wraped around his neck. The memory brought a tear to his eye. He had messed up.

Downstairs, he could hear Karen talking to the school principal on the phone. She came up with a rather convincing story that Sarah had left England on short notice to be with her mother and Jeremy. And that it was a permanent move for her. She would not be coming back.

Not be coming back. That was the harsh reality for him. She would not be coming back to her dad. Never. She could....die? Die? Why could she die? Why could she never come home, even if she did become one of them? Why would she have to stay down there, with him forever? What would happen if things changed? What about this supposed war, Jareth mentioned? Why had he never made time for Sarah before? Maybe if he had of, she would still be there. Still be there to hug him ,and tell him she's okay. Still be there, and be playing dress up and rehearsing lines from plays and books.

But the reasoning was to no avail. Now he was a tortured soul. And nothing could change what had happened. She had made her decision, and though he felt helpless, he knew deep down, inside, that nothing he could have done or said would have made a difference.

Toby could be his second chance. But he would never be Sarah. True, Karen was in her glory, and vowed that she would not attend any ceremony. There had always been alot of tention between she and Sarah. But now, his little princess was going to be a queen. His sixteen year old, little princess.

And so his night went on. For most of it, he sat in her room, looking at all of her things, wishing she was still there. Wishing she would come around the corner of the hall, and say, "Hi, Daddy.", and kiss him on the cheek. But those days were gone now. And gone forever.

People watched Sarah with curious expressions. Though she was changing, they could tell that she was still mortal. She could hear the snickers, and some pondering why Jareth had chosen her as the future Goblin Queen. She would have been lying if she had of said that she wasn't hurt by some of the remarks. But she did her best to keep a brave face, and a gentle smile. Jareth was proud of her. He knew of the facade, but he knew she was trying to be strong. Especially for him.

The dress shop was beautiful inside. Full of fabrics of every color of the rainbow. Every material known to man. Off to the side, there were women and goblins alike. All hard at work, sewing and mending. She could see some dresses the shop had for sale. One was of a beautiful dark red velvet, trimmed in cream brocade, with matching crocheted sleeves. She fell in love with it immediately, and walked over to feel the soft fabric.

Jareth smiled, and whispered into her ear, "If you like it, it is yours, Pet." She smiled up at him, blushing. "You could wear it to the party this evening."

A small female goblin approached them, and bowed before Jareth. "Can I's be helpin' you, yer Majesty?", she cackled out. Her grey dress was mended in several places, but she was well groomed for a Goblin. She seemed to have a kind personality.

"Yes. I would like to see the lady of the shop, please.", he said cooly. The small goblin curtsied, and then ran off. Moments later a middle aged woman appeard from behind a set of emerald curtains.

"Your Majesty.", she said as she curtsied. "What a pleasure. I have your package ready for you." She was well dressed in a gold colored gown, trimmed in black. Her hair was done in a tight bun, that was curled into one massive chocolate clump on her head. Her eyes were gentle, and her personality warm. She smiled at Sarah. "And this must be the lovely bride-to-be. Why, my dear, I've heard all about you."

Sarah smiled. "My, word seems to travel quite quickly here."

"Quite.", the owner replied with a smile.

"I wish to purchase that red gown over there, and my lady would like a wedding gown. Spare no expense, Emmie. I want her to be radiant."

She raised her finger to her lips for a moment before she spoke. "I just might have something. It is my latest piece, you know. If you'll both follow me.", she said as she motioned for the back room.

Jareth and Sarah followed close behind her. It was a confined space, due to the bolts of cloth stacked high upon one another. Sarah could feel the burning gazes of women who were left in the storefront. Seldom did any of them get to even venture into the back room. That was where it was rumored that all of Emmie's best gowns were kept.

"I just finished it not two days ago. The lace was all hand made by some of my best workers. The silk was hand spun, and and the color dyed by my own hands.", she said as she pulled a sheet from the dummy she often used. Sarah gasped. The gown was beautiful. Ivory trimmed in white and gold. Shimmering lace with bits of silver spun into it. The bottom was scalloped with gold roses meeting each scallop segment. The bodice was a tight fitting corset. Laiden with golden laces, and a low, sweeping neckline. SHe touched the fabric, not being able to believe the beauty of the garment. The sleeves were poet sleeves. Much like Jareth's shirt sleeves, only fuller, meeting at the wrist before bellowing out once again, and sweeping down.

"Emmie, this is some of your best work.", Jareth said as he amusedly watched Sarah inspect the gown. "And what do you think, Sarah. Is this the gown you would like?"

She walked over to him once again, still somewhat bashful. "Jareth, it must cost a fortune. I can't ask you for it."

"Nonsense, Sarah. If this is the gown you want, you _will _have it. As well as the red one outside. I know you like it, Sarah." He put his hand on her waist. She nodded in approval.

"Excellent!", Emmie exclaimed as she clapped her hands together in approval. "I'll have it boxed up immediately for you, Highness."

"And,", Jareth began. Sarah turned and looked at him somewhat shocked. "she will also be in need of some corsets, dressing gowns, other feminine attire."

"I have just what she will need." She smiled at Sarah. "Come with me, Miss."

Sarah follwed her, while Jareth went back to the store front. There he made small talk with a few of the other customers whom had gathered. Most asked him of the rumored bride he had chosen. Her merely smiled at them.

"This is our dressing gown collection, m'lady. All are from the finest silks known to Fae. We have a few differnt styles. Mainly whatever your liking is."

Sarah smiled. They are all so long."

"I can have them all hemmed for you before the day is out. Same as your gowns. We have a few shorter ones. And I can have anything you would like made special."

Many of them were long, victorian style gowns, that flowed. much like the ones Jareth had already given her. She picked out four, one of each stlye. And then it came to the corsets.

"I take it you have worn one before, Miss?", Emmie asked. Sarah nodded.

"I'm wearing one today. But Maddie laced it up so tight, I could hardly breath." She raised her hand to her chest. Truth be told, it was still too tight. But she made due.

"Excellent. I recommend a black one and some white ones then." She was keeping careful track of her sales on a slip of parchment. "Now, I believe that Above your ceremonies are fairly the same as here?" Sarah shook her head in misunderstanding.

"What do you mean? We have a priest. A supper. And then a party."

"After the party, My Dear." Sarah still didn't catch on. Emmie sighed. "The act of consummation. You know."

Sarah raised her hand to her mouth in shock. "Oh! I didn't even think about that."

"Didn't think about it?", Emmie laughed. "My dear, every woman from here to the ends of the Underground would die for a chance in his Majesty's bed. And you, marrying him, and not thinking about it? Surely?" Then she looked at Sarah. She seen that she was somewhat upset. "Just how old are you, Dear? I've heard you come from Above. You musn't be very old at all."

"I'm sixteen.", Sarah whispered.

"Still a child then, aren't you? Trying to be a woman. Is it true then? They say he worships the ground you walk on. That you defeated him."

"Yes. It's true.", Sarah said, hanging her head.

"And you love him? Am I right?" Emmie sat on a box, and held Sarah's hand in her own. "It's not easy going through this. Is it? Coming from up there, and giving up everything. You remind me of his mother, when it was time for her to pick out her wedding gown. She was almost the same age as yourself. A year older perhaps."

"Was she scared too?", Sarah asked meekly.

"Child, she was so scared that it was all going to be for nothing. And in the end, they were together for nearly nine hundred years. Until they were killed. But when she came in, she held his heart in her hands. He would give her the world. All she needed to do was ask. You have nothing to be afraid about, m'lady. Jareth is a kind man, and a good king. He will be gentle with you. But you realize that a queen's duty lay not only to the kingdom, but also to please her king."

"Yeah. I know. Rule one in one of the books he gave me.", Sarah murmured.

"I have something for you. Call it a gift, perhaps.", Emmie said as she rooted through a few boxes. Pulling one from a shelf. She opened it to reveal a baby blue camisole, that tied in the front, with a matching silk robe. "Something for your wedding night."

Sarah blushed at the gift. "Really I can't."

"Jareth buys enough from my shop, Sarah. This is yours. And I will pack it in with the rest of your parcels." Emmie smiled. "And I also have some petticoats for you as well."

Jareth waited for what seemed like an eternity. "Women and shopping.", he thought silently to himself. And then he smiled. Sarah would look wonderful in the Hunter Green velvet cloak as well. He had a servant add it to the bill. When Sarah and Emmie reappeared, Emmie handed the paper over to a goblin seamstress, with Sarah's measurements. She glanced at the parchment with a grunt, and ran off to begin the immediate tasks.

"I'll have the parcels sent to your room, Highness.", Emmie said with another curtsy.

"I shall see that the bill is settled then. I thank you for your time, Emmie. I bid you good day." Sarah just smiled. A few of the other customers watched as they left, and immediately began asking Emmie questions about what had been bought. It seemed as though right now, Jareth and his mortal bride were in the limelight of the Underground.

They visited other shops. Sarah ended up coming out of them with many parcels. New slippers and shoes. And even some jewellery. She liked the non-elaborate items. This sort of disgruntled the shop owners. Usually when visited by royalty, their most expensive pieces were sold. But, despite theirs, and Jareth's protests, Sarah chose the simple and elegant items.

When thy returned to the small inn, Damien was awaiting them. The chubby man wa clearly pleased that they had finally returned, as many parcels had been dropped off for his Majesty. As previously arranged, the inn keep had paid the bills, and Jareth paid him in gold and silver coins. Adding a few extra pieces to the bill.

In their room, Sarah was amazed by all the boxes. Some were of shoes. others gowns, dressing gowns, hats, jewellery. It was alot for her to take in. Jareth also presented her with her new cloak.

"It will look wonderful with your new gown, my dear.", he said into her ear with a smile. "Of course, you look beautiful in anything."

Sarah blushed the lighter shade of pink, and turned away from him. "It's chilly can you light a fire?"

"A king's duty is hardly to light a fire. I'll send for a servant to do so. In the meantime, I suggest you get dressed for our engagement at the Byron's. They will be expecting us before dinner. I'll send for Maddie to assist you." He bowed as he left the room.

Sarah felt strangely light headed. Perhaps it was the change making her feel ill. Perhaps there are other forces at work. Who was to tell? She felt awkward though. Almost like everyhting was beginning to feel new to her again. She looked down at her hands. They looked the same, but felt different to her. A small tingle was beginning to flow thorugh her veins. When she glanced in the mirror above the fireplace, she could see that her brown eyes now shone like bright orbs. Her skin was becoming creamier and softer. It was happening gradually. But the changes were noticable.

The fire was soon lit by a small hobbit creature. Sarah really wasn't sure if it was a boy or a girl. And soon after, Maddie was in to help her dress in her new red velvet gown.

The effect was clear. She was stunning. And she knew that is why Jareth had bought her these things. In a way it made her feel as though she were a china doll. But in other ways, she felt like a woman. What girl wouldn't want so many pretty things? When Jareth returned, he was ready for them to leave. The coach was waiting outside to take them to the other side of the city. He examined her, walking around her in a complete circle, before he put his arms around her.

"Shall we?", he asked. She nodded in compliance. She was eager to meet the Byron's. Jareth spoke fondly of them. They seemed to be nice people.

The coach ride was uneventful. Jareth spoke of how he detested vanishing from one place and appearing in another. It was a good means of making an imposing appearance to someone. But it drained him, taking him sometime to recover.

As they approached the palace, which lay in the distance, Sarah poked her head out of the window. She pulled the hood of her cloak back. A single snowflake brushed her cheek. The seasons changed quickly here. Going from one extreme to the next without warning. The palace was long. Nearly four stories high, from what she could tell. And much more inviting than the castle beyond the Goblin City. Full of windows, the light from inside shone out, like a beacon, welcoming visitors. There were many more coaches outside, suggesting that they had more visitors. As the coach began moving along the gravel path, leading to the main doors, Sarah replaced her hood. She was getting cold. Jareth patted her hand assuringly, and she smiled at him.

As they approached, the massive wooden doors opened, and a page announced their arrival. Immediatley the were met by Byron, himself, with his wife, Chloe, in follow. Sarah liked the look of him. And she liked his voice even more. The thick Scottish accent, with his salt and pepper beard made him seem like a wonderfully jolly fellow. His wife was just as pleasant. She looked to be about middle aged, with soft hazel eyes. Her blonde hair was simply braided, reaching down to the small of her back. Her dress was long, trailing a few feet behind her. She always dressed for a party. She wouldn't have it any other way. She simply loved to entertain people. She curtsied to Jareth, and bowed her head to Sarah.

"My lord has told me that you would be coming.", she said in her soft sweet voice. "The other guests, and ourselves, have awaited your arrival to begin to sup."

"Jareth, what took you so long? I am simply famished, you know. The hunt went well today. Even caught glimpse of a unicorn, you know. Such rare beasts.", he said as he clapped Jareth on the back. "And this must be the fabled mortal whom I have heard so much about.", he said as he looked at Sarah. "Now that's a pretty creature. What say you, Chloe? Is she not as beautiful as the stories we've heard?"

"Indeed, my lord.", she agreed. "And you, Jareth? What has kept you away from our house so long? Your company is always a pleasure to have." She extended her hand out to Jareth, and he kissed it gently.

"I now dread coming to the city, my lady. Due to the recent events, I fear I shall not be back for quite some time." He placed his hands behind his back.

"No talk of that!", Byron commanded. "For now we sup. We will have plenty of time to talk of this matter, Jareth. For I have my own matters to discuss with you." He looked at Sarah. "Come, love. Welcome to my home. Stay s long as you wish. Lord knows, my wife loves company." He escorted Sarah to the dinning hall, where other guests were sat.

It was a grand affair. With twenty or so other couples seated around the massive table. Jareth sat accross from Sarah. As she removed her cloak, many of the ladies seated gasped at her. She was beautiful. For a mortal that is. She was questioned by a few of the women, and by even more of the men, about Above, but Jareth was quick to change the subject. Noting that she was a Fae now. And that Above no longer mattered.

"I've heard that instead of carriages, you have some mechanical horse.", one lady commented as she sipped her wine.

"They're called cars.", Sarah replied dryly.

"How absurd!", stated a well dressed man sitting next to Jareth. "What are horses for, if not to ride? And what of this idea of independent women? I understand arranged marriages are no loonger customary there."

Sarah scowled her face. "I suppsoe not, since I _am_ engaged to the Goblin King on my _own_ accord. As for independent women,-"

Jareth cut her off. "Their ways there, are not like ours, here.", he spoke softly. He knew she had been offended. "All that really matters now, is that she will become accustomed to _our _ways."

"Indeed.", the gentleman replied. "I apologize for offending you, m'lady." Sarah only nodded her head. She was thankful that the feast was over, and they were able to retire to the lounge and library.

"I must say, I simply love your gown, m'lady.", Chloe said with a smile. "We have similar taste, you and I." Sarah smiled at her. "I didn't mean to make a scene at your dinner table.", she began to apologize.

"Perfectly alright. I must say that that table has been witness to many a quarrel and dispute.", she laughed whimsically. "Why, Jareth himself has begun a good many debates there." Sarah laughed.

"Sounds alot like him.", she giggled.

"And what think you of the Underground? And to be a queen? You are most envied. Especially by many of the ladies here tonight. Many of them have fought for Jareth's attention for centuries. And you, not even asking for them, receive them. How lucky you are." She handed Sarah a glass of wine. "Alderberry wine. You'll love it."

Sarah sipped the crimson liquid. It was wonderful. Much like the tea.

"It's so pretty here. But, I am not sure of fitting in anywhere. I feel out of place.", Sarah confessed, looking into the silver goblet in her hands.

"That's customary. Mortals are not very common sights her, as I'm sure you already know. Infact, you must have heard about that silly law, that wretched Olaris is trying to pass." She grunted. "He and that animal of a wife of his will never set foot in my door. I really don't mean to be rude, but really!"

"My lady. What a beautiful gown you have. It must have cost his Majesty a fortune." Sarah glanced at another lady who had joined them.

"Sarah, this is Anna. She is here with Lord Gyles. From the East."

Anna curtsied. "You're really going to be the Goblin Queen?", she asked quickly. "You are lucky. Before I was wed to my lord, my parents tried to arrange my marriage with his Majesty."

"Sarah here, is overjoyed at our union, I assure you.", Jareth cut in. He was accompanied by Lord Byron. "Infact we recently purchased her wedding gown. The finest in all the land. Afterall, royal weddings are seldom now a days. Wouldn't you agree?", he asked sardonically.

"Indeed, Majesty.", Chloe agreed. "But your charming bride is wonderful. And you say you will not come back to the city? Why, where would you expect her to get new gowns? A queen must have the finest.", she laughed. "I would be truly hurt if you both did not return."

"Agreed.", he smiled. He looked at Sarah. Byron appeared with another bottle of wine.

"Drink up, my dear. This will take the chill from the cold outdoors. Put some color into those cheeks.", he smiled. I hope to dance with you this evening as well. I love to dance."

"Surely, you will allow me to dance with her as well, Majesty?", another man asked. Sarah looked at Jareth in shock, shaking her head.

"Come dear. Enjoy yourself.", Chloe cooed. "This is a party. I propose a toast.", she said as she raised her glass. "To his Majesty and his bride. May their lives be filled with joy and happiness."

"And may she give him a belly full of little heirs.", Byron laughed. Sarah choked on her wine. Jareth looked at her amused, then moved to her side.

"That _is _part of marriage, love.", he whhispered into her ear, and placed his hand on her belly. "A baby, in time, to be a prince, or princess." Sarah looked at him.

"More wine!", Byron commanded. "Music. Musicians, play. Play!", he ordered. "A dance! A dance!" The musicians entered and began to paly a waltz. Jareth took her glass from her, and they began to spin around the room.

"Enjoying yourself?", he asked.

"I am. But I'm a little shocked.", she admitted looking around, as their bodies swayed to the music.

"It's all in the book, dear.", he replied, brushing his lips against her own. "A queen's duties, include producing an heir. But I'll not ask such a thing of you yet. Don't worry." She smiled at him.

"Are you ashamed of me being a mortal?", she asked, tuning out the background.

"Quite the opposite, I assure you.", he said as he spun her around. "But it is difficult to know who to trust, and who not to. I only ever mean to protect you, love."

She smiled at him. "May I cut in?", a man asked.

"Of course.", Jareth replied, and they switched partners.

He attempted to make small talk with Sarah, and she was polite. But she didn't want his arms about her. It was the same old questions. What she thought of the Underground. How lucky she was.

Finally as the song ended, she was approached by Lord Byron. "May I have this dance?", he asked. She nodded.

"You are a very different woman, Miss Sarah.", he said. "My wife speaks fondly of you. I hope you will return to my palace again. In the near future."

"I do so, too." She glanced at Jareth who was watching from the sidelines, clearly amused.

"He was somewhat afraid you would not like this interaction.", Byron laughed. "He was so bold to say that you shy away from attention. You are now, and always will be, in the limelight of society, m'lady."

"Are you helping Jareth?", Sarah asked. "With this notion of war. I'd hate to be the cause of something like that. I think alot of people are blaming me."

"Ah. So you know. Truth is, I am giving him my support. Your future kiingdom will be well protected, but- I'll just say that Jareth is afraid the odds are against him.He confided in me, that he would give up the crown, to ensure your safty. If this is not devotion and love. I am unsure what is." He smiled. "But, I told him, you will not have to fret. Our armies combined, we deafted Olaris once before. We can do it again.", he laughed. "And now, more wine."

"I really shouldn't." Sarah protested as he handed her another goblet.

"Nonsense. It's a party. Drink. Be merry. Feast." Sarah found with each glass of wine, the effects were clear. She was getting intoxicated. And the more she drank, the more she wanted.

The night of dancing and drinking went on. It was after midnight when Jareth announced that they were departing, and sent for his carraige. Sarah clearly protested the idea, as did Lord and Lady Byron, and several of the other guests.

"I want to dance some more!", Sarah protested as he helped her with her cloak, taking the silver goblet from her hands and resting it on a table. He laughed at her. Her cheeks were a rosey red color, and her intoxicaton was clear in the way she walked.

"Let her stay, Jareth.", Chloe laughed. "We are all having such a good time. There is lots of time left. The night is only young."

"I fear if she stays anylonger, she will be here permanently.", he laughed. "She can hardly stand as it is."

"I can stand quite well, _your majesty._" She said as she did a deep curtsy, and landed flat on her rump.

Jareth laughed at her. "Come on, the carriage is here." , he said as he led her to the doors. Byron was close to his side.

"Jareth, about the matter we discussed, earlier. You do have my support. My men will be there. As many as you need. But, if that time does come, Chloe will be in your safe keeping. I must be assured of this." Jareth helped Sarah into the carraige, and ordered the driver to keep her there at all costs. Then he returned to the entrance.

Little did they know they were being watched by one of the guests.

"She will be kept safe. I promise you on all I hold dear, my friend.", Jareth confided.

"We fought together once before. The young lady asked me if I thought all would be well." He looked saddened for a moment. "Our army will not be nearly half the size of his should an uprising occur. He has the support of many. And we only have each other."

Jareth looked at his friend of many centuries. "I have a place secured for Sarah. Chloe as well. Olaris is going too far. Too many kingdom's have succombed to his wrath, and ours shall not. He has taken over the city. Has proclaimed himself king of too many kingdoms. I'm surprised he has not tried for yours as of yet."

"He has interest, Jareth. That is why we have decided to stay so close to the city, and away from the kingdom. He will come for me, before my kingdom. At least here, there is protection. Our armies alone will not do much. Especially should they lay seige."

"I agree. But Sarah must not know."

"She is so young, Jareth." He looked at his friend. "Perhaps you should have left good enough alone. Married a Fae girl instead. There are princess a many stretching to the far reaches of the Underground. So many kingdoms. You could have had any woman you wanted."

"But, I wanted her.", Jareth said with a shake of his head. "Maybe I could have done that, but not for the fact that she wanted me too."

"Rathcart spoke to me of the prophecy.", Byron began. The unwanted listener's ears perked. "Is it possible that she is the one? ", he asked. "A mortal?"

"It is possible. I've told you of the strange things happening. Father told me of what happened to my mother during the change. It is not like that with Sarah. She knew where the cemetery was, Byron." He shook his head. "It was like she was distanced from me. And a storm came from nowhere. Not even I am capable of that. She claims she can see things. People and places she has never even heard of."

"Have you told Rathcart of this?"

"No. And I would prefer if you didn't. These are dangerous times. I will tell him myself. If all is well, I am certain he will be returning to the Goblin Realm for a long period of time."

"And the wedding?"

"Sarah shall have the most elegant and spectacular wedding ceremony known to the Underground. Her happiness is all that matters to me, at this point."

"Jareth, as your friend, you truly love the girl, am I right? Don't just say you chose her due to the possibility of an old wise tale prophecy."

"I love her, my friend. Whether she is the chosen one or not. I would not change a thing. Save but for Olaris to have been beheaded when we had the chance. This is where mercy has delivered us."

Byron extended his hand. " Then our allaince is sealed, as it was nearly eight hundred years ago. And it shall bind beyond the stretches of eternity. Now, take your young bride home, Jareth. I fear she will be feeling quite ill come morning.", he laughed merrily. " I look forward to receiving the wedding invitation as well." He clapped his old friend on the back as he left. "Until next time, Majesty. And may your journey be blessed and unevertful."

As Jareth left, a figure appeared from behind the shadows.

"Leaving as well, Sir Michael?", Lord Byron asked slyly. "Where did you come from all of a sudden?"

"I just came from the dinning hall. I was looking for a servant to fetch my cloak. I have business to attend to, and sadly must be off. I thank you for your invitation to this gathering. It was a pleasure."

"Indeed.", Byron replied. He knew something was amiss. He had noticed that Sir Micheal had lurked around he and Jareth all night. As Sir Michael left, he summoned four guards and sent them after him. In the event any of his conversation with Jareth leaked out, he did not want to be held responsible. The guards were under strict orders to take him to the cellar, and hold him there until further notice. He could hear the mans protests in the distance, but it did not bother him. Byron was a man of war. And as such, he knew a rat when he smelled one. He stood in the distance until Jareth's coach lights disappeared. Then he returned to his other guests.

Sarah was still full of energy. Moreso than what she had at the party. She was adament about wanting to return, and protested against Jareth.

"You are drunk, love." He said as he tried to hold her down. "Come now, sit and be still." She seen the street lamps outside the coach lighting the cobblestone roads. She sat still for a moment, then leaped out the door, landing with a thud. Jareth ordered the coah to hault. It was a rather funny occurrance, but it was still no way for a future queen to be behaving.

"I want to walk.", she announced. "I'm tired of sitting."

"You have a job to stand up. Let alone walk.", he laughed as she stumbled and he caught her. Holding her by the arm, she bagan to skip about.

"Come on, Jareth. I want us to have fun.", she said as she twirled around in her new gown. "Please?", she pleaded.

He sent the coach on its way. The Inn was only about a ten minute walk away, or so.

"Come on then, let's walk. Burn off some of that extra energy you've acquired. too much wine for you, Miss.", he chided as he took her by the arm. The clicking of her heals echoed in the empty streets.

In the shelter of a shadow, Olaris watched them. He was burning with hatred, and wanted vengeance for the deaths of his parents. He possessed the oppourtunity to do away with the goblin king, but the means was beyond his reach. His magic would have been traced back to him, and everything he had worked to accomplish would have all been for nothing. So he would bide his time. It was drawing near. And it would be then when he would ride the underground of this traitor, and capture his kingdom.

Jareth helped Sarah to their room. He summoned Maddie from her sleep, to help the drunken girl ready for bed. Maddie did as she was bid, though it was a difficult task for the small creature to perform. She shooed Jareth out of the room. A gentleman watching a lady dress was far from proper in her eyes. As Jareth walked out into the hall, he was met by Rathcart. Standing, smiling, he motioned for Jareth to join him in the lounge across from their room.

"I thought that it would be a good time for us to talk, Jareth. About a current event taking place." The old man smoothed out his robes as he sat in the large armchair by the fire.

"And what events are you referring to? With all do respect, it _is _late. And I am fatigued. Couldn't this possibly wait until morning?"

"I'm afraid not. Jareth, don't you realize that even with Byron's armies you stand little to no chance of victory?", Rathcart spoke softly. "I believe you leaped before you thought. For now you not only have yourself and your kingdom to worry about, but you also have that young lady, sleeping yonder."

"She will be well protected. I have already ensured that."

"In your castle, where Olaris will surely lay seige. Tell me then, how will crops be harvested, how will you be protected. True, it will take time to navigate through the Labyrinth, but Olaris will be able to. And his trolls will smash it asunder. How will she and Byroon's wife be safe then?" Jareth was at a loss. "I thought I schooled you well. But it seems you still have much to learn.

"What do you mean?", Jareth asked helplessly. "I am listening. Help me."

"There is a place, far from where Olaris will dare to go."

"No, you are not sending her to the mountains!", Jareth exclaimed. "That is impossible."

"It is a three week coach ride, Jareth. Or you could teleport between here and there."

"And drain my powers. Without me, how are my armies suppose to fight?" Jareth slumped into his chair, adjacent from Rathcart.

"She would be safe there. And that is all that matters to Lord Byron. I can take them there myself. They would be safe."

"Living like paupers.", Jareth added coldly. "I'm sure Lady Byron would appreciate that."

"Would it matter as long as they are alive?", Rathcart asked. "Another thing, why did you not mention about the prophecy? That you think that she may be the chosen one?" Jareth raised his eyebrows in unision, apparently shockd by the mention of the idea. "Aha. So I am correct then, judging from your reaction."

"Who told you?", Jareth demanded.

"No one told me. But your father often spoke of it. And I believe that that may be why you have chosen young Sarah there."

"I chose her, because I _love _her. I do not care whether or not she may have the ability to possess some of the most strongest powers here. All I care is that she is warm in my bed at night, and by my side in the day. That she is there to love me for the rest of eternity."

"Then I am most relieved. Do not have such faith in old tales, Jareth. But I do have some good news for you. There are some small kingdooms lying to the west who will side with you and Lord Byron. Olaris has not conquered them yet, and they are ready to move their armies out as soon as you need them. I doubt very much that Olaris views them as a threat to his campaign."

"Wonderful.", Jareth whispered. He was distraught now.

"I feel that there is something you are not telling me.", Rathcart said softly. "Hide nothing between us."

"Something strange happened to Sarah. Not two days ago. We were in the valley. And, it happened suddenly, Rathcart. I don't know what it was." He closed his eyes, and rested his face in his hand. "W were just talking. And then it was like she was gone. Her body was there, but she could not hear me."

"What happened?", Rathcart prodded.

"She began walking. And ended up in the cemetery. Standing before my family's mausoleum. I haven't been there since we laid my parent's to rest. How could she have known where to go?"

"She was in the labyrinth before. Perhaps she found it then.".

"No. I watched her every move. She claims she sees things running through her mind. People and places. Perhaps it is just the change. But Father told me about what happened to Mother. And it was nothing like this."

"Are you sure she has no illness?"

"Sarah? Mad? I'm afraid not."

"Do not worry about it, Jareth. What is important now, is the near future. Olaris hates you. Hatred is a powerful thing." He looked across the hall at Jareth's chamber door. "Of course, so is love. It is your decision, but I do see your future, Jareth. Just as I see Olaris'. Many are going to fall. And I do see you fighting. But then it is all hazy. I do see a child being born. Born amongst death and suffering. Who this child is, I'm not certain. But the stars say that one shall rise, and one shall fall. This is going to be a battle Jareth. And the death toll shall be many. More shall be laid to rest in the cemetery of the fallen before long."

Jareth looked down into the flames. "I will speak to Byron about Chloe and this place in the mountains. I trust you, Rathcart. And you are right. Sarah will be a queen. And at all costs, she must be protected. She shall go with you. And I am certain Byron shall do the same."

"All is settled then. I have already began provisioning the home. I will go now. And I shall look forward to performing your wedding ceremony, a month from now."

"Yes. Womderful.", Jareth agreed. "A month. Sarah will be most pleased."

Rathcart left with a small bow. The rest of the night Jareth was plagued by his thoughts. He believed that he had truly wronged Sarah. Why couldn't Rathcart be more specific with these visions of his. Jareth beleived that he knew something that he was not saying. He had known what would happen with Jareth's parents. He had prophesied Jareth's birth, had known the outcomes of the war. But it all boiled down to ethics. What will happen, will happen. And things shold not be tampered with. How was Jareth to know that sending Sarah and Chloe to the mountains would spare their lives rather than end them?

All night he pondered. He was a mental wreck, while Sarah awoke refreshed. She called out to him, and finally, he came. He looked exhausted.

"You look awful.", she said as he sat on the bed.

"And you look surprisingly well.", he mocked her. "Especially after all that Alderberry wine." She giggled.

"What's wrong?"

"We need to talk." He played with the ruffle of her dressing gown. "I was visited by Rathcart last night."

"I see.", she nodded. "And?" She smiled at him. "Come on, Jareth. Smile."

"This is nothing to be happy about." She dropped her smile, and look seriously at him.

"What do you mean? What's going on?"

"I have support from the western kingdoms. But things are going to be very grave. There is war on the horizon."

She laughed. "That's alright. Lord Byron told me he is going to help. And now you have the west. He promised me everything was going to be alright."

Jareth grew angry. "Everything is _not _alright, Sarah. I can't pretend it is. I have to send you away to the mountains with Rathcart. It's the only way you'll be safe." He began to pace around the room. "I thought about it all night. And I have to trust my instincts."

"What!", Sarah yelled. She threw the covers off of her tiny form, and stood. "And what is it, I don't have a say in the matter? Not even as your future wife, and queen? I don't know how it works here, but home, everything is fifty fifty!"

"That is there, not here!", he snapped back. " You think I want to send you away? You think Byron's going to want Chloe there too? I don't think so, Sarah. As for this future queen business, that is one of the reason's. If I am killed, someone needs to assume the throne. If you're dead, who else will?"

"You have the nerve to turn around and do this to me, after you promised me?", she turned on him.

"Promises were made to be broken!", he shot back, soon regretting what he had said. The hurt look that spread across her face spelled it all out.

"They are, are they? Well fine! If promises are made to be broken, then I take mine back about loving you." She pulled her ring from her finger in a fit of fury, and threw it at him. "Take your ring back, I don't want it anymore. Dad was right. I want to go home.", she cried.

Jareth looked at the ring laying on the floor shocked. "You- you can't go home.", he whispered. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" She cut him off. She tore through the boxes until she found her simple white gown.

"Didn't mean what?", she cried. "It's like you said, Jareth. 'What's said is said.'. Don't even try to take it back. I'm going home.", she cried as she began to put on the simple white gown. Maddie barged in, and tried to help, but Sarah shoved her away.

"The castle is a far walk from here.", he said flatly.

"I'm not going there. I'm going home!"

He grabbed her by the arms. "You can't. You are not a mortal anylonger. You'll die within a day or two. Fade away to nothing." He shook her hard.

"Better that fate, than being stuck here, where I'm nothing. Just a concubine for you to use. Just something for you to parade around with. If anyone says anything about Above, I'm not suppose to talk about it. Go and find yourself some stupid princess then, Jareth. Cause I'm leaving." She ran through the door, grabbing her cloak on the way. He called after her, but she wouldn't reply. She brushed passed the inn keep without even speaking. Outside snow was beginning to fall. But the cold didn't bother her. She was going to find her own way home. Nothing was going to stop her.

A bright light appeared infront of her, and there stood Jareth, looking exhausted, holding her ring in his outstretched hand. "Take it, please.", he asked gently.

But she just brushed passed him, running for the outer gates. When she thought she had lost him, another bright light appeared before her, and there he stood again. Looking even more exhausted. "Sarah, please, I'm sorry. I'm just trying to do the best thing." People began to gather around them, but she just shoved past him again.

"Leave me alone!", she exclaimed. She could hear people remarking about how unsuitable her behaviour was. Especially for the next Goblin Queen.As she neared the gates, Jareth was standing there before her. He was leaning up against one of the walls, his hand still holding the ring, outstretched.

"Sarah, please. Take it back.", he pleaded, in the seclusion. Snowflakes beginning to fall around them.

"No! Not until you take it back. I hate you, Jareth. I gave up everything. My family. My life up there." She pointed towards the sky. "I'm just something you had a silly fascination with. Just leave me alone.", she creid. "Leave me alone!"

The guard who had searched their carriage earlier approached, his hand resting on the tang of his sword.

"Is everything alright, m'lady?", he asked. Then he noticed Jareth leaning up against the wall, clearly ready to collapse. "Are you in need of assistance, your Highness? I can send for a coach if you so desire. Perhaps a surgeon?"

"We are quite alright, I assure you. However I do appreciate your concern." The guard backed off, looking at Sarah, standing in the falling snow. The same thought crossed both men at the same time. She was beautiful. Her rosy cheeks, her hunter green cloak, her hair blowing in the breeze. She looked like an angel.

"Please accept my apologies, Sarah. I am uncertain as of what to do.", he spoke softly. She turned to walk away. "Wait.", he pleaded. "Sarah- Sarah please. The last thing I want is to send you away. You are to be my wife. I can't bear the thought to lose you. But it is not only us. Think of Lord and Lady Bryron. This is not an easy task for either of them as well."

She turned on him. "You hurt me, Jareth. I honestly don't know of many women who would want to stand by their husband's. But I try to do my best. I try so..hard to be the person everyone wants me to be. And all I ask in return is to be with you. Not sent away to some wretched place, for God knows how long. And you promise me that you'll keep me near, then say promises are made to be broken. I don't want to be hurt anylonger. Can't you see that?" She stood, froze in her tracks for a moment.

"And you make it sound as though it is what I want. It isn't. But we not only have ourselves to think about. The kingdom-"

"Is a silly place anyway.", she spat coldly. "Full of silly creatures, and a silly king."

"You wouldn't have said such a thing only hours ago. And what of your friends? Are you just going to forsaken them? They will be there too. For that silly little place is their home. No matter where they are, or go, it will always be home for them." She thought silently to herself for a moment. "I cannot force you to marry me Sarah. If it is no longer what you desire, so be it. But I cannot let you die neither. No matter what you say or do." He began to walk away. "I'll leave you if that is what you wish. Enough gold and silver will be sent to ensure you a comfortable life wherever you may go. I advise you to stay close to the city. Life can be most difficult elsewhere." He turned, away from her, his boots leaving prints in the freshly fallen snow. She watched him for only a moment.

"I want to be happy, Jareth. That is all. And being with you is what _makes_ me happy. I'm not asking for much."

He stopped and turned to look at her. She was beautiful. The coach pulled up alongside them. The driver opened the door. Her parcels had been piled on the roof, in a massive lump.

"There may be more at stake, Sarah. Much more. An heir. Rathcart forsees a child. Though he is unsure who's it may be. I am just trying to protect that which is close to my heart. If you can't understand that, I don't know what else to say."

"A child?", she whispered. He gazed at her. His eyes filled with pain, and weariness. "Jareth-"

"It's a duty, Sarah. And it should be a joyous and happy one at that. A family of our own." He smiled fondly. "Of course you are rather adamant about leaving. So I suppose it is merely a dream of mine. A possibility for the future, but a hopeful one I might add." He climbed into the carriage.

She looked down at the ground, the guard still watching them.

"You can come home if you wish. But I will not force you."

"Jareth, I'm only sixteen. I can't have a baby.", she whispered, the breeze nearly drowning out her words.

"Then perhaps you are still a child yourself, Sarah. Silly prophecies, nothing more. Perhaps another time, we will-"

"I didn't refuse your invitation yet.", she said.

"Sarah, come, we will talk on the way.", he extended his hand, still holding the ring out to her. "This is still yours if you want it." She looked at it. Why had she done such a thing.? It was so childish of her. She couldn't believe what she had done. She accepted his hand, and he helped her into the carriage. The driver gave the great black horses a crack with the whip and they were off.

They sat in silence for some time. Both uncertain as of what to say to one another. Jareth fingered the ring in his hand. Sarah's eyes drifted up to look at his own.

"I believe we both said things we didn't mean.", he said in a low voice, pulling his cloak about his shoulders. "What really matters is your eternal happiness, Sarah." She said nothing for a few moments, and he took her silence as a sign that she no longer wished to talk. Just as he was about to drift to sleep, she spoke in her soft voice.

"My happiness lies with you. Maybe everyone is right and I'm still a kid, trying to grow up in the world. Maybe I'm just trying to be something I'm not."

"You are what you want to be. Life is like that. I chose you to be my bride because I love you. And that is something that will never change. But, if you feel yourself unfit to perform the roles of a queen, you will never be able to. I find myself at a loss to offer you any advice. All I can do is tell you to do what you feel is the right thing to do."

"Jareth, I want to have a family, with you. I really do. But, I don't know if I'm ready for that yet." He nodded, showing he understood.

"Then I suggest we hold off the wedding until you feel it is right. The act of consummation is vital. Without it, our union is annulled and therefore void. And it is not like Above, Sarah."

"Nothing seems to be.", she replied sulkily.

"Fae pride themselves on the children. Especially royalty. A son, or daughter to be an heir, is a great privledge." He smiled. "I always wanted a child of my own, to follow my footsteps. A wife to bear me many more. A kingdom to pass down when the time comes."

This was a side Sarah had never seen before. Jareth was lonely, and yearned for a family. Perhaps it was to replace the one he had lost. But maybe he was right. She had been taught that a sixteen year old mother was not acceptable. Here, it was. Here it was acceptable for her to marry with a man much older than herself. Age seemed to make no difference to any matter. And maybe it was how old and mature you feel about yourself. Perhaps that is how she was merritted.

She reached out and took his hand in her own.

"I'm sorry, Jareth. I just don't want to be left alone. I don't want to lose you. It almost happened once. I don't want it to happen again." He smiled at her. "More than anything I want to be at your side. But you have to do what feels right for you too. And you're right. My wish is selfish. There is the kingdom to consider." He cupped her face in his gloved hand. Then placed the gold ring back on her finger.

"I believe that this is yours, my lady." She smiled and put her arms about him.

"And I'll have as many babies as you want. A whole castle full." She smiled as she nuzzled into his warmth.

"Really. That many hmmm?", he chuckled. She just smiled. "That could be an awful lot, you know." He stroked her hair gently.

"What does it matter? We have an eternity together.", she giggled. "And that's a long time."

"Not long at all.", he whispered.

The snow fell softly outside. At last all was well. The holidays were coming to the Underground. Their own little twist on Christmas. But there was one dampened spirit. Poor Hoggle was unhappy with Sarah's decision. He felt as though his only friend had abandoned him. Didymus and Ludo didn't feel the same. Since Sarah had arrived, all had been merry and well. The king was happy and the subjects were happy. But Hoggle was not. He left her a small present in her chambers. Nothing spectacular. Just one of his many baubles. But now he sat in his small ramshackle home, the roof falling in, poking at his miserable little fire. His brow furled slightly, he missed Sarah. She had been his first friend. Ludo and Didymus his second and third.

But when things seemed to be hopeless, things always have a way of brightening up.

It wasn't long until he heard the trumpets sounding, signalling that the king had returned. As the carriage was pulled through the city, Sarah's head poked out, and she beckoned the driver to stop.

"Where are you off to?", Jareth asked.

"I want to find Hoggle.", she said." I feel bad about the other day."

"I see. Maddie, give her directions to Hoggle's home, please."

"I'lls just go 'ith 'er, yer Majesty.", she replied as she hopped down from the top of the carriage.

"I'll be home shortly.", Sarah said as she brushed her love's lips. He nodded.

"I'll ensure your pacels are delivered and taken to your chambers. They will be put into the head servant's charge. And then we have wedding plans to attend to. A month from now, the ceremony shall take place."

"Nice timing.", she chided. He kissed her hand goodbye, and the coach began to pull away. She watched it for a moment, then noticed Maddie had already began to walk ahead of her. "Hey! Wait up!", Sarah commanded.

"Theses streets be no place fer a lady.", Maddie replied. "Walking 'bout the Goblin City. 'is Majesty must be gone daft. Course, who'm I to be complainin?", she mumbled. Sarah just rolled her eyes.

They came to a modest little hovel. Sarah was repulsed by the look of it. The small shack was in dire need of repairs. The thatch roof was sagged and full of holes. No doubt it leaked badly. Outside there was a barrell full of water, with a small pitcher nearby.

"This be where he lives.", Maddie squeaked. "I'se got some friends to see. Take yer time." Then the small goblin ran off. Sarah knocked on the door. It opened just a crack, and Hoggle peered out.

"Oh. It's you.", he mumbled. "C'mon in then, I spose. If Jareth found out I was rude-" He began walking back into his home, and sat at his table. He mushed the food around on his plate.

"Why would you be rude to a friend, Hoggle?", she asked sweetly. "We are friends you know. Jareth changes nothing about that."

"Is that so?", Hoggle replied nonchalently. "I's be disagreein' with ya there, Missy. Jareth changes alot of things. Won't be right for you to be 'sociatin with us when your queen, now will it?" He pushed the plate away. "Haven't even seen ya since you been here."

"Hoggle, a stupid title isn't going to change anything. I promise. And I never broke a promise to you, have I?", she asked. She held out her arms for a hug. He looked at her questioningly for a few seconds.

"You be promisin' me that, Sarah? Ya know I ain't ever had friends 'fore. I was thinkin' that Jareth's the enemy. We all fought wit him. Helped you solve the labyrinth and all." He looked at her in her pretty dress. "But he sure has given you nice things." He looked at the ring on her finger. "Even nicer baubles thens what I gots to give ya."

She smiled. "Jareth takes care of me, Hoggle. I can't change the way I feel about him. But I love you, and Didymus, and Ludo too. But with Jareth, it's different. I love him, Hoggle. I wish you could be happy." She stood up. "But, to show you he isn't all that bad, I'm going to have him fix up your house." She spun around.

"What?", he yelled out? "Fix this place? You crazy? Jareth won't do nothin's like that.", he laughed.

"He will, and he shall. But on one condition." She outstretched her arms again. "Friends still?" The dwarf pondered for a second. Then ran to her.

"Friends.", he whispered in their embrace.

Sarah and Hoggle spoke for quite a while. The dwarf with the crinkled brows rejoicing over the fact that his friend, his first real friend, was going to be the Goblin Queen. Wouldn't this be something to brag about at the local ale house? Sarah pleaded with him to attend the wedding ceremony. She told him it just wouldn't be nearly as special without him. And Hoggle was proud. She also set him the task of informing Didymus and Ludo that they were to come as well, and Hoggle beamed with pride.

"I'se coming up in this rat hole now.", he thought silently to himself with a smile. "Course, Sarah'll make sure this place be's beautiful by the end of it all."

Hours passed, and evening befell on the kingdom. Sarah had made amends with her friend, and now it was time to tackle Jareth. He was waiting for her in the dinning hall.

"I trust your visit with Hegwart was enjoyable?", he asked, seeming uninterested. Sarah sat in the seat to his left.

"Quite.", she replied, as she began to eat. Jareth poured her a glass of wine. "You said I could have anything I want. All I need do is ask.", she said with a smile.

"Dear God.", he thought to himself. "You finally have a request. Well, out with it.", he smiled at her. "Another gown perhaps? Another servant? Anything."

She sat quietly for a moment. "I want you to have Hoggle's house repaired." Jareth swallowed his food hard with shock, then chuckled. as he wiped his mouth.

"I'm afraid not, Sarah. If I went and did that, then every goblin in the kingdom would want the same. Perhaps something else."

"No. That is what I want. But I can always have Maddie make a room for him here. I'll not see any friend of mine living in such a hovel.", she stated most clearly.

"Now, Sarah-"

"Jareth, please. I'll do whatever you say. Just this one thing." She sulked a bit, and his heart began to melt.

"Very well. But for heaven's sake, do not let this get out, or I'll have every house holder from here to the Bog to contend with." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks.", she said as she left the dinning hall, apparently please. Jareth was left by himself. He just shook his head, and chuckled.

"Women."

The tasks of the evening went without any problems. The wedding ceremony was planned, and a guest list made up. Jareth's personal servant handled the invitations, and everything was set. As they sat in the library, Jareth played with a crystal. He was deep in thought. Sarah had retired to bed. And he was relieved, for he had other matters to attend to. Namely that of her personal guards. He had sent for Hagwort, Ludo, and the fox. As her friends, they would undoubtedly possess undying loyalty to her, and lay down their very lives to keep her safe.

He told them of the war. Hoggle was clearlyupset. He hadn't been alive when the last one had taken place. But he took his job as one of Sarah's royal guards with pride and dignity. He would be paid handsomely, and his home repaired in return for his loyal service. Sir Didymus was proud to have such a task bestowed upon him. To protect as fair a maid as Sarah was an honor, and he swore he would fight to the death, though Ambrosious was somewhat of a coward. Ludo followed his friends, apparently happy to be lending a hand.

With this arrangement set, it was another set of worries removed from the Goblin King's shoulders. Perhaps now, everything would be well. Who knew? Perhaps Olaris would just give up this silly little endeavour of his, and things would just blow over. Only time would tell.


End file.
